After the Mighty Have Fallen
by MusicalPrime
Summary: "You think you know me, but you have no clue as to who I really am. I am not an ordinary Cybertronian. I don't belong. I am a Prime." Arcee, Solus Prime, and an ancient prophecy do not appear to relate. That is proven wrong as loyalties are tested and secrets revealed. Will Smokescreen be able to take the title of Prime and lead the Autobots? Or is their fate already sealed?
1. Chapter 1

**After watching Darkest Hour and seeing Optimus dead I actually cried and decided to write this one-shot about what happens afterwards. If you want me to continue it please say so. If you haven't watched the episode, then exit this story and watch it before reading this. Or else you'd just be confused. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Optimus…is dead." Ratchet said sadly. The Autobots, after a month of hiding, had finally come back together. Everyone took the news in a different way. Arcee screamed in frustration and punched a tree with all her might, putting a hole right through it. She ignored the pain as she kept punching various things. Bulkhead was constantly cursing in Cybertronian and smashed a rock with his wrecking ball. Bumblebee started crying and rambling in Cybertronian. Smokescreen sat and held his helm between his knees, unable to say anything. The humans were in shock and couldn't say or do anything. "He wanted to make sure the Decepticons were unable to trace us and he stayed behind."

"It should've been me then!" Arcee yelled. "It shouldn't have been Optimus! Smokescreen could've easily watched over Jack! Optimus was our only fragging hope! He was the last of the Primes and now look! There is no one left. The remaining Autobots who weren't there to see what really happened can be easily manipulated to think that Optimus betrayed everyone and died a coward."

"Arcee, please don't say that." Jack said as he found his voice. Arcee just looked away and began to cry. It was over now, the Decepticons won. No one understood why Arcee was taking this so hard, it was as if she thought it was her fault. "Arcee no one could have stopped it. The war isn't over as long as there are Autobots still willing to fight the cons!"

"Jack's right, Arcee. We can get through this." Smokescreen said as he walked up. Arcee shook her helm and stormed off. Smokescreen looked down at the ground. Obviously Arcee knew something they didn't. He stealthily followed her through the trees in the forest they'd met up in until she came to an opening. A ground bridge opened in front of her and Smokescreen froze as a familiar bot came through.

"Solus, we must find the hidden Prime now if the Autobots have any chance of surviving now." The mech stated. Smokescreen held back a gasp. It _was_ him. But he called Arcee Solus so that must mean…Smokescreen jumped out of his hiding spot angrily.

"You lied to us!" He accused to Arcee. Both bots turned to face him. "You're name isn't really Arcee, you're Solus Prime! How long were you planning on hiding it from us? From Optimus? He offlined not knowing the truth! Well I want to know what the truth really is! Alpha Trion, you led us to believe you were offlined when Iacon was attacked!"

"Smokescreen calm down, you have to understand why we hid it from you." Solus said gently, though her voice still had clear depression in it. "I sent undercover by my brothers in the Thirteen to find the Prime in hiding. He doesn't know he's a Prime so it makes it that much harder to track him. That's the real reason I came to Earth, clues were given to us that he'd be here soon."

"And I did not mean for you to take my message the wrong way, it was the only way I could successfully communicate with Optimus Prime without Decepticon interference." Alpha Trion added. Smokescreen couldn't believe his audios and for a moment he thought he'd glitch.

"Come on you guys, the others need to know! This could help us survive this shift in the war." Smokescreen pleaded. Solus sighed and looked to her fellow Prime in worry. Alpha Trion merely nodded and the ground bridge he came through disappeared. Before they left Smokescreen stopped Solus. "Arcee, why did you say that it should've been you left behind?"

"Prima would not have allowed it, and would have sent me to their dimension to protect me long enough until I could return safely to find you." Solus explained. When they made it back to the others everyone gasped to see Alpha Trion behind their comrades. "Guys I have a confession to make."

"That you apparently know Alpha Trion?" Ratchet asked in disbelief. Solus gave a sheepish smile. "Arcee, what is it?"

"My name's not really Arcee…I'm actually Solus Prime." Solus admitted. Everyone fell silent, even Miko was speechless. Jack's eyes went from Solus, to Alpha Trion, to Smokescreen, and finally landed back on Solus. He couldn't believe that his guardian and partner was a Prime.

"So…Primus gave you a Matrix too?" Raf asked hesitantly. Solus frowned and shook her helm sadly. "Then how are you-"

"I was created by Primus himself." Solus blurted. The humans were even more shocked, but the Autobots already knew about the Thirteen. "I'm one of the Thirteen original Primes, the first Cybertronian to walk the face of Cybertron. I was one of the ones who brought down Unicron, along with the Fallen, our own brother. Alpha Trion is also my brother, one of the Thirteen."

"Wait, so basically you're the descendent of Primus himself?" Jack asked. Solus nodded. "Then why did you join the war? I mean, it would've saved you a lot of trouble."

"I've been sent by Prima to locate the Prime in hiding. What makes that task hard is that they have no idea that they're a Prime." Solus muttered the last part.

"Great! We find the Prime and they can lead us to victory! Right?" Bulkhead exclaimed. Solus glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Do you think this is a game Bulkhead? That I can just close my optics and instantly know who are where the Prime is?" she growled. "It's not that easy! I've been searching for them since the war began! The only clue I have is that they're on Earth right now. But I'm not sure that it's anyone here."

"Solus you've made your point." Alpha Trion sighed. "It is critical that we find the Prime before the Decepticons destroy this planet and the lives on it. This is truly the Autobots' darkest hour until we find that Prime."

"No offense, but the cons have all the relics and the advantage in numbers. How are we gonna find the bot without getting caught?" Jack asked. Solus walked up and knelt down in front of him so that they were face-to-face.

"Jack, during the Golden Age of Cybertron when the Thirteen still ruled there were many rebellions against us. For a while it seemed like we would lose control, especially after our own brother, Megatronus, betrayed us and became the Fallen, killing a few of us. But we were able to stay alive and retain the balance. If we were able to survive all of Cybertron turned against us, certainly the Autobots can too." Solus stated. She looked up at the remaining Autobots and stood.

"You few are the only hope of the Cybertronian and human race. We will need the help of everyone, including the children." Alpha Trion looked down at the humans as he said this. Miko, who had been silent during all of this, continued to stare at the ground in guilt.

"What good are we? I always snuck out and got into trouble with cons and dragged Jack and Raf into them. Because we got ourselves kidnapped the Decepticons got the Omega Keys and took over Earth and Cybertron." Miko asked. She was near tears. "Because of a stupid mistake Optimus is dead!"

"Miko," Bulkhead sighed as he picked up the crying girl. Solus felt like punching something again, she couldn't stand this war. But she looked down at her servos and almost cringed at how badly she'd wounded them. Smokescreen couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"Guys this is our one chance to make up for past mistakes. If we find this Prime then maybe he or she can really lead us to victory. Jack, Miko, Raf, if it weren't for you guys, I don't think the war would still be going on. We would've lost Optimus to the Decepticons if you didn't help bring back the memories. Raf's helped Ratchet with technology more times than I can count. And Miko…" Smokescreen turned to the Asian girl. "I was told by Bulkhead how many times that you've run away but always brought back some useful information. Alpha Trion's right, we can use all the help we can get."

"Hmm," Solus thought for a moment. She stared at him intently with wondering optics. He'd been wise when he said it, but his earlier words and action would contradict them. There was only one way to find out the truth, though it might freak out everyone. "Smokescreen, I need to talk to you alone."

"Uh sure Solus." Smokescreen followed her until they were out of hearing distance from the others. Before anything could be said Solus grabbed his helm and held it close to hers, glaring into his frightened optics. "S-Solus w-what are you doing?"

"My job." Was all she said before her optics shone a bright white. She watched his past like a movie before looking into his very spark. What she found confirmed her suspicions so she let go of him and backed off. Smokescreen looked completely horrified. "Don't you dare glitch on me."

"What did you do?!" he exclaimed. It reminded him of when Megatron probed his mind to find out what the Omega Keys were for. But somehow…it was different from then. But it still freaked him out and he was slightly disturbed that she would do something like that.

"Smokescreen, like I said before: don't glitch on me. But you're the one I've been searching for, you're the lost Prime. Your past and your spark are pure, much to my surprise, as that of a Prime's." Solus informed. Smokescreen was too stunned to answer. Normally he would be getting excited and proclaiming that he knew he was destined for something great but…this time it was different.

"I-I'm no Prime, Solus. I don't deserve the title!" Solus frowned and looked back to where the others were. They were desperate for someone to guide them and a hero to lead them into battle and come out victorious. They needed Smokescreen, but he denied her.

"Smokescreen, look at the others. Their lives have been torn apart because of this war, more specifically the death of Optimus Prime. They don't need me or Alpha Trion. They only need _you_ and the hope only you can give them. If you accept the Matrix, then there is hope for us. If not, then Earth and all who live on it will perish. Smokescreen, ignore what I said to you in the past. You are an Autobot through and through. Everyone, _especially _Optimus, could see that." Solus turned back to Smokescreen who looked like a lost child.

"I…I'm not ready to be the leader." He sighed. Solus put a servo on his shoulder with a small smile. She expected this to happen.

"I know you're not, but you have Alpha Trion and me to help you become ready. And when you are ready, there's not a doubt in my mind that you'll lead us to victory. I'm afraid only I can fight in this war from amongst my brothers, but we will support you in every way we can. You are now the leader of the Autobots alongside me. Alpha Trion will not stay but he will visit on occasion, as well as my other brothers." Smokescreen looked away but nodded hesitantly.

"I'll try, but no promises I'll succeed." Solus smirked at his words.

"That's all I ask for."

* * *

**Tada! I hoped you guys liked it!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**TerraPrime: **You believe what you believe, but I think Optimus is dead. I'm just writing this because I love to write and this is what I think happened to him...not necissarily that Smokescreen's the next Prime though...Besides the writers can have him die, Hasbro owns Transformers: Prime and its characters. They may or may not kill him off.

**Novanto:** Haha well for me being sick brings inspiration...also the episode really impacted me. Besides, I was looking for a new idea anyways.

**Autobot-Blurr 221:** *slinks back* okay here's more *mutters* crazy femme...

**So yay I'm continuing the story! I've run out of things to write on and this was my only idea and I like it. :P Here it is! Chapter Two of After the Mighty Have Fallen! :)**

* * *

"What?!" Everyone yelled simultaneously after Solus explained that Smokescreen was to be the next Prime. Alpha Trion only smiled, as if he expected it to be his young student. Smokescreen cringed and looked down as everyone gave their reason why it wasn't a good idea. Bulkhead pointed out that Arcee never believed in Smokescreen, so why did she suddenly care? Solus remained silent throughout their rants until she saw how it was affecting Smokescreen. She finally had enough and shot straight up, causing everyone to flinch

"That is enough! You can doubt me if you want, but my mind has been made up! His spark is the purest I've seen in eons! Stop putting him down like this for Primus' sake. Yes, he annoyed me to no extent earlier, but he's just a kid." Solus scolded. Everyone fell silent and Smokescreen looked at her in shock. "Alpha Trion I was able to see his past and look into his spark, he's the one we've been looking for."

"I had a feeling when I was his mentor." Solus' brother agreed. There was no more debating on the issue, everyone knew that Solus' decision was final. Jack looked up at his partner/guardian. He couldn't believe that she was a Prime, let alone one of the Thirteen original Primes/Cybertronians. He wondered if she would be different now that her secret's out. Will they still be friends? He certainly hoped so. Everyone was talking about what to do next until a white ground bridge opened. Everyone got their weapons ready and the guardian stepped in front of their charges. Jack nearly sighed in relief at the fact that Arcee, even though she was a Prime, still cared about him. Instead of a Decepticon emerging, a silver two-wheeler femme walked out cautiously. "Silverspark?"

"Hi Creator, it's been a while since I've been with the Autobots." she said with a smirk. Instantly the Autobots recognized her and lowered their weapons in relief. The humans didn't understand who she was but apparently she was the daughter of Alpha Trion himself. Silverspark's bright blue optics were filled with worry and happiness.

"Silverspark, these are Jack, Raf, and Miko. Guys this is Alpha Trion's daughter, Silverspark Prime." Solus introduced. Silverspark Prime knelt down to get a better look at the humans. "Jack's my charge and partner."

"So you're a Prime?" Jack asked. Silverspark smiled and nodded as she offered a digit. Each of the humans shook it hesitantly. What really got them was the long thin scar across her faceplate. Miko began spouting out questions and Silverspark began to feel uncomfortable. The awkwardness grew when Miko asked about her scar.

"That's a story I'd rather not tell." Silverspark mumbled. She looked to Solus who seemed exhausted from all that's happened. Silverspark knew what's happened ever since she left to be with the Thirteen. Silverspark sat down with a sigh, as did everyone else.

"So Silverspark, what are you doing here? I thought you left us to be with your family again." Ratchet asked. He was very surprised that she'd returned. When she found out the truth about her family she talked with Optimus and decided to leave the Autobots to be with her Creator. Silverspark glanced at Alpha Trion then back at the old medic.

"I heard about what happened to bossbot and I knew Creator wouldn't be able to stay long. The Autobots need as many recruits as they can get if we want to survive. I'm also here to help Smokescreen become a great leader." Silverspark explained. "And might I add you all argue worse than the Thirteen I swear!"

"The Thirteen fight each other?" Miko teased. The humans snickered as Solus gave a sheepish smile. Alpha Trion smirked, he rarely ever got into the sibling rivalries. "So Arcee, what's it like having to be stuck with a bunch guys all the time?"

"A lot like working with the Autobots, I'm the only femme remember? To tell you I can see my brothers in you guys." Solus answered. Everyone fell silent Solus looked to Alpha Trion who nodded for her to continue. "Optimus definitely reminds me of Prima. Ironically his weapon was the Star Saber and he was the Matrix bearer. Sometimes I swore they were related somehow"

"Isn't Prima the firstborn and leader of the Thirteen?" Bulkhead asked. Solus smirked and nodded. Memories of after they had defeated Unicron the first time flooded her processor. She almost frowned when she thought of how she had gone into the Chaos Bringer's sparkchamber. It surprised her that Unicron didn't recognize her as a Prime. She saw servo wave in front of her faceplate and she realized that she'd been staring at nothing for a while. "You okay Arcee? You spaced out."

"I'm fine Bulkhead." she didn't even comment on how her name was no longer Arcee. The Autobots shared a worried look and remained silent until another white ground bridge opened. Alpha Trion stood and bid farewell to everyone before leaving.

"I'm curious, who else reminds you of your brothers?" Jack asked. Solus looked around the group, thinking about their different personalities and attitudes. She wracked her processor for something until she laid her optics on Bumblebee. He was a childish young mech, but he had his serious moments. Solus smiled and motioned to the scout, catching him off guard.

"Nexus is the most curious out of all us. He is also known for being childish and pranking everyone. Before I left to search for Smokescreen I was his main target." Solus chuckled and shook her helm at the memories of her brother. "I guess that's what I get for being the only femme in the Thirteen."

"Yeah, that much hasn't changed. I've fallen victims to many pranks, even some that weren't meant for me. It doesn't matter for Nexus." Silverspark muttered. Bumblebee by this time was embarrassed but laughing. "I can't think of any real specifics, everyone has the traits of the Thirteen. I can see Jack being like Vector though."

"Yeah I can see that." Solus agreed, looking down at her shy charge. She'd told him about Vector Prime while they were still separated from the others since he'd asked why Vector Sigma was called that. Bulkhead whispered something to Silverspark who giggled a little. Solus raised an optic ridge at them. "What's so funny?"

"I was just telling Silverspark that Megatron chose a perfect name when he called himself Megatronus." Bulkhead chuckled. Solus jumped up and glared at the Wrecker and Prime, startling everyone there. She couldn't believe he'd actually say something like that. Only Ratchet understood why she reacted the way she did, but was too nervous to explain it to the others in fear of making her anger worsen.

"There is _no one_ who gets even _close_ to him! I can't even bear to call him my _brother_!" Solus growled dangerously. The humans were confused but fearful of the enraged femme. "You don't know the whole story of the Fallen do you? The humans don't even know what you're talking about! The only person you can ever compare to him is Liege Maximo, but they don't get close either. Not all Primes are calm and patient like Optimus. In fact, the Thirteen is the most guilty of everything we supposedly stand against!"

"Solus, please calm down. The story of the Fallen was not told to the children so they wouldn't question us about everything to do with the Thirteen. Not even half of Cybertronians know exactly what happened. I do, and I'm sorry you had to go through that. But you can't expect everyone to understand everything you've gone through, it's impossible." Ratchet said calmly as he stood up. Solus' glare softened slightly at the medic but she still didn't calm down. "What Megatronus did was unforgivable, yes, but please don't take it out on the Autobots. Think about the humans, think about Jack."

"I…" Solus started but shut her mouth as she saw her partner staring up at her in fear. She sighed and rubbed her tired optics as she sat down again. Smokescreen gently placed a servo on her shoulder but she ignored it. "I'm sorry guys, it's just really sensitive ground to tread on."

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked in horror. He was shocked by Solus' sudden change in mood and her temper. It reminded him of how she'd react to seeing Airachnid or Starscream. That made him think: was Airachnid offlined or freed in the explosion? He prayed to Primus that she was offlined. Solus looked around at everyone's worried/fearful looks. Jack walked up and placed a comforting hand on her pede.

"Come on, 'Cee. You can tell us." Jack said. Solus looked down at him then straight at the other Autobots.

"Megatronus offlined me."

* * *

If the last line is confusing then GOOD! You shall soon learn why I wrote it like that...well actually in one of the Transformer continuities they talk about how Megatronus killed Solus after she made him a weapon and that's gonna come into play. But how is she alive now? You'll just have to wait and find out.

Oh and for the record, I don't really know if Optimus is dead or not in the show, but I think he is and that's how it is in this story. Don't like it don't read it. :P

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah look out! Longest chapter so far! :D**

**Autobot-Blurr 221: **Oh scrap...SOMEONE HELP! CRAZY PERSON! *gets hit with a stale donut* Stupid monkeys...

**medafan 53: **I hope they do save him! But I'm still doubting it...UGH THE WAIT FOR THE NEXT SEASON!

**Autobot Shadowstalker:** I'm guessing that you reviewed twice cuz your first review got cut off. Calm down chica, you'll find out this chapter.

**Primus why am I always stuck with the crazy reviews? *facepalm* haha JK you guys are awesome! :)**

**Oh and by the way, if the name Silverspark Prime sounds familiar then you must be familiar with my stories Once Upon a Spark and its sequel Life as an Autobot. I wasn't lying when I said that she's my favorite OC to use! So I decided "Eh, why not?" and put her in this story. There are a few changes to her. She's not Jazz's sparkmate and she left the Autobots to be with her creator, Alpha Trion, before the great exodus so this is her first time on earth. I'm debating whether or not Starscream should be her older brother again. For those of you who don't know her, she's a strong, determined, kind-sparked femme. When she was born she was sent for her own protection to live with a friend of Alpha Trion's on Cybertron. When she was a youngling, she was born at the end of the Golden Age/beggining of the war, Megatron killed them and Starscream attacked her, leaving a long scar across her faceplate. That's where her protectiveness of any sparkling, youngling, or the equivelent to any sentient race.**

**Okay enough of my blabbering, on with the story! XD**

* * *

Everyone was dead silent. No one dared make a move or sound as they stared at Solus with wide optics/eyes. Her cool blue optics took in their shocked expressions. Only Ratchet and Silverspark didn't seemed surprised, they already knew the story fully, but Silverspark couldn't help but laugh earlier at Bulkhead's joke. That was mainly because the big lugnut didn't fully understand the situation Solus was in because of Megatronus' treachery. Jack's jaw hit the ground at her spine chilling words.

"How is that even possible? You're alive right now! Unless…AHH! ARCEE'S A ZOMBIE!" Miko screamed the last part and hid behind Bulkhead. Solus facepalmed as everyone laughed. Solus couldn't believe that Miko actually thought that she was one of those disturbed undead bots like Cliffjumper had been turned into. Solus shook her helm with a sad, stressful sigh.

"No Miko, I'm not a zombie. But sometimes I feel uncomfortable in my own armor only because this isn't my original form. Before Megatronus betrayed us to be a follower of _Unicron_," Solus practically hissed the name as if it were acid on her glossa. "The Requiem Blaster, one of my most powerful weapons, was a big mistake. It could level a mountain, literally. We proved _that _when we first tested it." She chuckled at that memory. "We debated whether destroying it or keeping it, knowing it could bring our downfall. Eventually we agreed to keep it, not destroying it. Then one day Megatronus he…he was pushed over the edge by something and in a rage shot me with it."

"Wait if that thing could clear a mountain then…" Jack trailed off and stared up at his friend in horror. No one could even begin to imagine the pain, both physical and emotional, she'd gone through that day. Jack wondered what _really_ sent Megatronus over the edge. Solus didn't say, and he didn't want to hurt her by asking. "H-How are you still alive?"

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure. All I remember is talking to Nexus, then immense pain, and then waking up in a med bay faceplate-to-faceplate with a medic. In my original body I was almost as tall as Optimus, only a few feet shorter. Somehow the medic was able to move part of my fading spark into this frame. It was so weak I was almost classified as a minibot." Solus crossed her arm and looked away. Smokescreen could barely see the tears forming in her optics. "But I was luckier than some of my brothers at least."

"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly. Solus didn't respond, only stared intensely at a rock as if it was the most important thing on the planet. Her optics shifted ever so slightly to a different color before turning blue again. Everyone suddenly understood what she meant, it was now obvious that she was not the only one fatally wounded. Solus' fists clenched as she squeezed her optics shut at the terrible memories consuming her.

"Nexus was my closest brother since we both had a fascination with creation. We were both interested in creating new technology, but I mainly did weapons. I once forged a sword known as the Chaos Edge was one of my creations and it was his primary weapon. But he also basically gave up his life to protect the one weapon that is worse than the Requiem Blaster, only because the blaster was lost to the stars. It was called the Cyber Caliber, a long sword. It actually belonged to Vector, allowing him to open portals to wherever he pleased. He disappeared a long time ago because of its importance." Solus explained. She finally looked back to the Autobots and humans who seemed deeply interested in her tale. "I don't know if he's dead or alive, but I pray to Primus that he's alright."

"I never heard that story of the Primes…" Ratchet said quietly. Silverspark nodded in confirmation which caused Solus to smirk sadly. None of the Thirteen liked to tell that story as that Nexus was one of the more…calm Primes. The humans were deep in thought, trying to comprehend everything that's been told to them. Raf's eyes widened as he came to a realization.

"Wait, didn't Primus create you guys to defeat Unicron? I mean, why would Megatronus be one of Unicron's followers if he was created to destroy him?" Raf asked. Solus turned her gaze to him, surprised that he was piecing together the pieces of the puzzle so well. Solus nodded slightly and sighed as she rubbed her arm.

"I don't know why he betrayed us, the same goes for Liege Maximo. That mech is another story, he's offlined now. Anyways, no one fully understands what led Megatronus to do something like that. Just thank Primus that no one's seen him in eons." Solus muttered the last line. "Wait…why are we still talking about my brothers? We need to plan guys. We have to get Smokescreen the Matrix of Leadership and devise a plan to defeat Megatron and the Decepticons!"

"Aw…" the humans whined. They really loved hearing about Solus' past and her brothers. Solus smirked and shook her helm as she stood to stretch. The others stood as well, their joints creaking from stiffness due to sitting in the same position for too long. There was a low growl from behind them and everyone froze. Solus deployed her wrist blades and faced the wall of trees where the sound had come from. The Autobots made sure that they were between the humans and the thick brush. Solus nearly gasped when a large cyberpanther jumped out and tackled the nearest bot who happened to be Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" Raf yelled from his spot. He knew better than to run up but his friend was being attacked by a weird Decepticon! He turned to Solus with wide teary eyes. "Solus what is that?!"

"Not what, Raf, but who. Ravage enough! You know better than to scare a youngling like that!" Solus scowled. Ravage backed off with a low growl then turned to Solus with glaring optics. Bumblebee stood up quickly and ran away from Soundwave's cassette. He was shocked to see that he hadn't been hurt that much, a single scraplet did worse than that. Solus turned to the trees with a hateful glare. "I know you're there, Soundwave."

"What?!" everyone gasped as they got into a fighting stance. Out walked the TIC of the Decepticons as Ravage ran up to him. Both factions were on high defense, especially Solus. Smokescreen had enough and tried to run up to attack the con but was held back by Solus. He looked at her in bewilderment as she continued to examine Soundwave.

"Soundwave, what are you doing here? I thought you left us for the Decepticons. You've attacked the humans and my allies, so why have you returned now? Did you finally decide to show the mercy you were shown all along?" Solus asked. The area was silent, save from a few wild animals making noises in the background. The setting sun was casting dark shadows as everyone waited for the enemy to respond. Instead of answering a video message played on his screen as Ravage hid behind him. It showed a snarling Megatron who yet seemed victorious.

"Well, well, well, Autobots. It seems as though your only hope of victory is offline. I will give you a week to surrender and I might let you live. Tick tock, your time is running out." Megatron was cut off as Soundwave's screen went black. Solus glared as Soundwave transformed and flew off, leaving Ravage alone. Bumblebee winced as the cyberpanther let out a low growl.

"That's enough Ravage, you can quit the act. They know my real identity." Solus snapped. Ravage suddenly transformed up into a tall Cybertronian, tail remaining. He was scowling at her words but was quite amused by the reactions he got from the others. Solus turned to her friends with a slight frown. "Guys, Ravage is actually a spy for us. He happens to be the first Cybertronian with a beast mode. He's one of my brothers, though not really that famous."

"Hahaha Solus, very funny." Ravage muttered. Solus rolled her optics. "But you can't deny that you don't love me sis." Solus stuck her glossa out at him which made him chuckle. "I must warn you, Soundwave still thinks I'm loyal to him and he wants me to keep an optic on you guys to make sure you're constantly on surveillance. I won't give them any real information but I need something to make sure I don't look suspicious."

"Smokescreen lesson one about being a Prime, there are a ton of tough choices and here's a simple yet tough decision: are we going to help Ravage maintain cover or should he join us? Either way he's gonna need a plan that you're to supply." Solus instructed. Ravage smirked, knowing that she finally had found the missing Prime. Smokescreen was thoughtful for a moment as he looked between Solus and Ravage.

"Solus don't you think he should be more…experienced? This decision could mean life or death for us." Ratchet said. He didn't doubt Smokescreen, he only worried about how much stress would be put on the young mech. Solus gave him a small smile, showing that she respected his opinion, but she knew that the sooner Smokescreen began his training the better. Smokescreen groaned and held his helm in his servos.

"I don't know! Can we please decide tomorrow after I can sleep on it?" Smokescreen pleaded. Solus frowned, but not at the fact that he couldn't come up with an answer. She knew it was something to ponder, but she was starting to worry about his stress levels. She almost smiled when Bumblebee tried to comfort him. Solus' optics met Bulkhead's and she knew that he wasn't happy about the responsibility put on the younger bot. He wasn't happy about the fact that Smokescreen was chosen to be the next Prime either but he'd have to get over it. "But I do have one question that'll probably help. Solus you acted like Soundwave was an old comrade or something. Why did you treat him that way?"

"I can answer that one." Ravage said when he saw Solus look away with shuttered optics. The humans had yet to say anything, they had learned so much in just one day that they couldn't understand it all at the moment. "Soundwave knew the truth about Solus for a long time. They met on Cybertron when I first began working for him. Solus was suspicious of the fact that he might be the one that she was searching for. It was at the beginning of her mission, not long after she gained her new body. She wasn't that social with Cybertronians, in fact she wanted to get it done quickly so she could return to the others."

"It was after Nexus was lost, you forget that every time you try and tell this story. I lost trust in a lot of people after I was offlined. His disappearance only made things worse for me." Solus growled. She looked at the others with a pained sigh. "I became close friends with Soundwave and I truly thought he was the one to be the next Prime, but when I looked into his spark I knew it couldn't be him. There was a darkness that is unfamiliar to the Thirteen and I had to accept the fact that I was wrong. I felt bad for getting his hopes up so I left him."

"That's not what happened and you know it. You were _scared_ because you were falling in love with him. He rarely lifted his visor but he would always do it for you. YOU got him to relax for once but you were scared because you thought it was immoral for a Prime like yourself to fall in love. This was before Alpha Trion had a mate so you had no one to reassure you and you left him. During the war whenever he was injured and away from any Decepticon or Autobot you'd help him." Ravage accused. "You broke his spark Solus, and you know it. That's why he's a Decepticon, he's scared of being hurt by you again."

"Solus, is this true?" Jack asked as he found his voice. He couldn't believe that the Decepticon TIC had been Solus' best friend and crush. No one noticed that Smokescreen was in deep thought, trying to decide how to approach this situation in the best way possible. He could sense her sorrow and he knew that it had to be true. Miko began asking questions but they were all ignored by the Prime.

"Miko please stop with all the questions. What Ravage says is true, but the past's in the past. He won't switch sides, I doubt he even loved me like I did him." Solus snapped, though she was upset. Silverspark narrowed her optics. She knew that was a load of bullscrap and that Soundwave must still like her.

"Guys, I think we should wait until tomorrow to figure out what to do." Bulkhead suggested as he motioned to the exhausted humans. Solus smiled lightly at them, she definitely had a soft spot in her spark for the young organics.

"I agree, let's discuss more in the morning." Solus said. The bots transformed down to sleep in their alt forms. Miko and Raf got into their guardians, but Jack had a motorcycle partner so he slept on the ground. Solus didn't miss the fact that he started shivering violently in his sleep as the temperature dropped immensely. Terror struck Solus' spark as she silently transformed and held her charge close to her. She walked up quietly to Smokescreen. "Hey Smoke, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what's up?" the young bot said with a tired voice. Solus moved her servo to reveal a still shivering Jack. Smokescreen immediately understood that Jack needed warmth soon so he opened the door to his alt. "Put him in, June would kill us if he offlined due to hypothermia."

"Thanks Smokescreen." Solus chuckled as she put Jack into the warm cab. She returned to her previous sleeping spot with a faint smile. Smokescreen was definitely turning out to be a great future Prime. That is if they survived the war long enough for him to learn how to be one. She sighed, pushing those thoughts away as she drifted into recharge.

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! I wanna know, do you guys want Soundwave to become an Autobot or no? Do you want me to have Solus and Soundwave become a couple? I know it's a random pairing but I haven't picked on Soundwave in a while so *shrugs* Okay so here are my end-of-the-chapter polls:

Should Soundwave become an Autobot?  
A. Yes  
B. No

Should Soundwave and Arcee/Solus become a couple?  
C. Yes  
D. No

Please answer these and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Autobot-Blurr 221:** You scare me sometimes, I hope you know that. Pffffffffft Soundwave wouldn't last ten minutes with me! Have you even met me? I'm too crazy for his feeble mind!...processor. And this was my reaction to that last part "O_o Ger-derp" haha

**Mystic: **Thanks and okay

**So far it looks like people are wanting Soundwave and Solus to get back together and for Soundwave to join the Autobots. Now how am I going to do this while using my twisted mind? Hmmm...  
****Oh and by the way, Silverspark won't really have a bigger part until later on but rest assured that she will come into play in future events!  
**One last thing before I start this chapter and you MUST read this! The flashbacks are extremely important for they shall be needed later on, especially if I do bring Solus and Soundwave together again. Plus, Soundwave will be MAJORLY out of character in these flashbacks!**  
****On with the chapter! :D**

* * *

In the morning Jack noticed two things: one he was no longer freezing cold and two he was inside a car. He sat up slowly and looked out the window to see the sun rising. He held back a groan, realizing how early he had woken up. Then it dawned on him: who was he inside? He looked around the interior and recognized it to be Smokescreen. But why was he in Smokescreen? How did he get in the young Autobot?

"Finally you woke up Jack. You gave Solus a scare last night." Smokescreen chuckled, his form rumbling a little. Jack smiled sheepishly and hopped out of the racecar so he could transform. Jack looked up to see Solus walk up looking relieved. The others were also awake, surprising the raven haired teen. He wondered how early the bots get up. Miko and Raf were asleep in the servos of their guardians.

"Hey Solus, sorry about making you worried." Jack mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. Solus knelt down with a sad smile and held out her servo. Jack clambered on so she could stand up straight.

"It's fine Jack. I just got nervous when you were shivering violently. Why didn't you just ask someone to sleep in their alt form?" Solus asked. Jack gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. Ravage watched the two talk from a distance. Solus had changed so much ever since she was sent to find Smokescreen. She would isolate herself from most bots, including her brothers. They should've sent her away a long time ago, especially if she could've been even more welcoming to others. He frowned when he thought about how she left Soundwave. He had been there, along with Soundwave's other cassettes when it happened and he wasn't too pleased about it.

**Flashback**

Soundwave, with his visor up, sat down next to Arcee (no one except he knows her true identity) with two energon cubes for them. Arcee smiled and thanked him and watched the sunset from their spot at the abandoned park. They'd found this place while out on a walk in the more rural parts of Cybertron. It was also where she revealed her true identity to him. He definitely surprised her when he willingly allowed her to look into his processor and spark. The darkness in his spark, however, frightened her slightly. She'd never seen anything like it before so she decided against him becoming a Prime. Soundwave didn't take offense to it and didn't mind.

"Are you okay?" Soundwave suddenly asked. Arcee snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the mech. She moved her gaze away from him and shrugged. Ravage wondered from where the cassettes were stored what was going on with her. She never seemed distant around Soundwave and it worried the Prime. Soundwave apparently was thinking the same thing and moved so that he was kneeling in front of her. They were both on the ground so they were optic-to-optic. His violet optics showed true concern and worry. "Solus?"

"I'm fine Soundwave." She muttered. She didn't know what hurt more, being called Solus or being reminded of what was going to happen. Ravage almost growled at the pain in her voice. He didn't recall Soundwave hurting her, so what was wrong with her? Soundwave reached out to gently touch Solus' cheekplate but she jerked away and stood abruptly. Soundwave stared up at her in shock. Had he done something wrong? "I'm sorry Soundwave, but I can't keep seeing you. This…this is goodbye."

"No!" Soundwave gasped as he stood up. It wasn't an angry "no" but a desperate one. It took every fiber in Ravage's being to not eject and beat the living slag out of his sister. Soundwave grabbed her arm as she began to leave. His optics showed his desperation and fear, he truly didn't want her to leave him. "Please, Solus. Please don't leave me. What did I do wrong? Did I say or do something to offend you? Just tell me and I promise I'll make it better. I can't lose you…please."

"You didn't do anything Soundwave to hurt or offend me. But I can't stay with you, you must understand this. I promise you'll forget me, you can live your life without me just fine. I know someday you'll find the right femme for you, but it's not me. You have to understand." Solus sighed as she yanked her arm free. Ravage now understood what she meant, but he completely disagreed with her. He could almost hear Soundwave's spark sinking as Solus transformed and drove away. Soundwave collapsed to his knees and just stared down at his servos. He'd lost her, the one femme that understood him. It was as if his spark were split in two and thrown away. He never even got the chance to tell her the way he really felt.

**End flashback**

"Ravage!" Miko yelled for the umpteenth time. Ravage jerked out of his thoughts and looked down at the over-active human femme with slight annoyance. When he looked at the others they were looking slightly worried. Miko put her hands on her hips with a frown. "Dude you've been spaced out for ten minutes! What's up with you?"

"Sorry, just reliving a memory. What's going on?" Ravage asked. Solus frowned, wondering what he was thinking about. Smokescreen huffed slightly, wishing he could think of a plan, but none would come to him. He really wanted to get Solus and Soundwave back together, knowing that it must hurt both of them. He then wondered why he cared about how Soundwave suddenly, the mech had captured him and probed his mind! But…something about how Solus had a past with him made him want to help them.

"I'm still trying to figure out a plan, but maybe you can help me?" Smokescreen suggested. Ravage shrugged and they went off a ways deeper into the forest to talk alone. Ravage could tell that it wasn't just the plan he wanted to talk about, there was something else and he knew what it was going to be. "I need to know what happened between Solus and Soundwave, maybe we can get Soundwave to join us if he knew how she really felt."

"Then you better get comfortable, because it's a long story. I guess I should start with how they met. I was already Soundwave's 'cassette' and working for him. I was the one who pointed out to Solus that he might be the one we were searching for…"

**Flashback**

Solus, disguised as Arcee, walked down the streets of Iacon trying to get to where she'd meet the mech her brother told her about. Arcee just wanted to get the mission over with and return to her brothers in the Pocket Dimension. What she didn't expect when she got there was a tall black and purple mech with a full visor. There seemed to be a mysterious aura around him which surprised her. She had to admit, he was very intimidating.

"Hello, I'm Arcee. I assume you're Soundwave?" Arcee introduced. Soundwave nodded and had Ravage eject, who seemed bored at the time. They began to discuss matters that Ravage had long forgotten. Soundwave maintained his usual monotone and talked abnormally. Arcee found this strange but continued to speak with him. Eventually their conversations changed to more random subjects, both seemingly more relaxed. Ravage almost gasped in shock when Soundwave managed to get Arcee to laugh. Ever since Nexus disappeared he rarely heard his sister laugh. What stunned him even more was that Soundwave was beginning to show emotion in his voice and even talked like a normal Cybertronian. For the first time in a long time, Arcee was truly happy and forgot about her problems. "I'm afraid I have to go home now, it was nice meeting you Soundwave."

"Please, allow me to walk you home." Soundwave offered. Arcee smiled and nodded. She wondered why she was so intimidated by him. Sure, his form itself seemed slightly threatening, but he was really a kind mech. They continued to talk until they got to her small apartment. Ravage was already back with the other cassettes and listened them say goodbye. He couldn't help but smirk at how fast Arcee had warmed up to Soundwave. When his master returned home Ravage couldn't help but smirk at how Soundwave mumbled to himself about Arcee.

**End flashback**

"Wow, I didn't think that Soundwave could get her to laugh so easily." Smokescreen said in surprise. Ravage smirked, already seeing Smokescreen hatching a plan. Smokescreen sighed and leaned against the tree while thinking about what to do with the two bots. "How did he react to the news that she was really a Prime?"

"Ha, that's a really good story. They had just found the old abandoned park in the more rural part of Cybertron near Iacon…"

**Flashback**

"Wow this is amazing!" Arcee gasped as they stumbled upon a small old park. Soundwave retracted his visor and looked around, taking in its beauty. Arcee found a soft patch of ground and sat to watch the sunset. They'd been exploring for a few hours before finding this place and her pedes were killing her. Soundwave chuckled slightly and sat down next to her. Ravage prayed to Primus that he'd be the next Prime so Arcee wouldn't have to worry about the mixed feelings her spark was sending her. "Hey Soundwave, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Soundwave asked as he turned his helm towards the femme sitting next to him. He had to admit, it was stunning the way the light from the setting sun bounced off her armor. But he could sense a slight hesitance and uncertainty coming from her. He wondered what she had to tell him that made her so uneasy.

"My name isn't really Arcee, it was just a cover up name. My real designation is Solus Prime, the weapon smith of the Thirteen Original Primes." Arcee admitted. Ravage smirked wondering how Soundwave would react. The air between the two bots grew tense and the park fell silent. Solus looked away in fear of what he thought of her. Was he angry? Did he not believe her?

"Why are you here and not with your brothers?" Soundwave asked. Solus turned to him in shock and even Ravage was surprised. That was not the reaction they were expecting but it was better than him being doubtful or mad. Solus searched his faceplate, but it only gave away that he was indeed curious about her reason for being here. Solus smiled in relief and lowered her gaze slightly.

"I was sent by them to look for the Prime in hiding. We don't know his identity and neither does the bot but I must find him. Primus foretold a great war and only the chosen Prime will be able to end it. I was told by my brothers that are also undercover to check you out, they were suspicious of _you_ being the mech I'm looking for. And being with you for this long, I honestly believe it's you." Solus nearly smirked at the shocked look on Soundwave's faceplate.

"How can you be sure?" Solus stood and offered him a servo up. He took it and was surprised when she pulled him by his shoulders so she was staring into his optics. He knew what she was going to do so he gently grabbed the back of her helm and held her even closer. Ravage was surprised by his reaction, he was willing to have her check his processor and spark. Solus suddenly let out a horrified gasp and jumped away from Soundwave with wide fearful optics. Soundwave's spark clenched. What did she see?

"S-Soundwave there was a darkness in your spark that's completely unfamiliar. I…I'm sorry but you're not the Prime. I'm sorry if I got you hopeful. I swear I thought you were the one but it's not to be." Solus' voice was weak. Ravage was shocked at what he heard. Soundwave had a dark spark? And what made the darkness more different than any other? He worried that Soundwave would get angry and leave his sister forever. Solus feared the same thing because she looked away and lowered her helm in shame. Soundwave walked up and used a clawed servo to lift her chin so she'd look at him.

"I'm okay with that Solus, I don't care that I'm not going to be a Prime. Just promise to tell me who once you find them." Solus smiled warmly and nodded.

**End flashback**

"Wow…" was all Smokescreen could say. Ravage also explained how they split apart which surprised Smokescreen greatly. He made up his processor, he was going to help Solus and Soundwave in any way he can. But how can he? Soundwave doesn't know about Ravage being a Prime or that Solus still loves him and Solus thinks that Soundwave forgot about her like she promised he would. "Ravage, no matter what I'm going to help those two see that they do care for each other. They deserve to be together again."

"I agree. So-" But Ravage was cut off when there was a giant explosion coming from where the others were. Both mechs didn't hesitate in running back to their friends and when they got there they saw Megatron, Knockout, and Soundwave standing in front of an army of vehicons. Ravage swiftly transformed back into his beast mode before he could be seen.

"What happened to giving us a week Megatron?" Bulkhead demanded. The warlord smirked at the pissed off Autobots, not even noticing that Ravage had snuck back towards the Autobots. But one purple and black mech did notice, yet he said nothing. Solus glared at the cons, readying her wrist blades in case they tried any funny business.

"Why, I only wanted to meet Solus Prime in person." Megatron claimed.

It was dead silent.

* * *

*GASP!* How did they find out the truth? Will Soundwave protect Solus or hold a grudge against her? Will he risk sparkbreak to keep her safe and close? Will Solus admit that she actually has feelings for him? Will I ever stop asking rhetorical questions and end this chapter alread?  
Well I have one more question...well it's another poll really:

Should Starscream be Silverspark Prime's brother like he was in Once Upon a Spark/Life as an Autobot?  
A. Yes  
B. No

And it's not too late to answer my other questions! I can easily put a twist in events to make it even more evil than it already is if you're against the idea. Or you could go along with it. Either one's fine.

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Autobot-Blurr 221:** *facepalm* Do I need to have Ratchet sedate you...again? Pink trees...pickles...what? *watches Prowl glitch* nice one.

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **Yep, Megsy knows the truth! You'll see what happens *snickers*

**By the way, I've been getting information about the Thirteen (and another group of Autobots that'll come into play later) off the Transformers Wiki website so if any of it's wrong don't blame me! Okay well I don't think Alpha Trion has a mate or Solus is still alive but...you know what I mean!**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Solus' spark sunk and her optics widened as Megatron said that. How…how did this warlord figure it out? She worked so hard to keep her identity a secret from the Decepticons besides Soundwave. Wait Soundwave…what was he doing here? Why is he just standing there? Pain ripped through Solus' spark and she realized who gave away her secret. She glanced down at Ravage in his cyberpanther form as if to confirm her suspicions. He didn't do anything which didn't help the uneasiness settling in Solus' tank. She faintly heard the Autobots and Decepticons arguing as she stared at Soundwave. She was hurt that he'd actually do something like that. When Megatron shot at Ratchet, just barely missing the poor medic, she snapped out of it.

"Stop! Please just stop!" Solus yelled. She knew that they only wanted her and if she went with them there's a chance that they'd leave the other Autobots alone. Silverspark looked ready to defend Solus at any extent, her being her best friend at one point. "I don't know how you figured it out, but yes I am Solus Prime. What do you want Megatron?"

"Why to have you become a Decepticon of course." Megatron answered. His voice was sickly sweet and his smirk was sadistic. A mental image of Megatronus Prime flashed through Solus' processor but she ignored it. She noticed out of the corner of her optic that Soundwave hadn't moved at all since they first arrived. "But if you refuse we can always kill all of your friends before your optics. Perhaps I'll start with Smokescreen, considering for some reason he's chosen to be the next Prime."

"Lay a servo on anyone and you'll be missing a helm! If I agree to go with you, no harm must come upon the Autobots. No one is to hurt them in any way, not even a scratch. Do you accept these terms or shall I try and fight you all off?" Solus growled. Everyone stared at her in shock. She's offering to sacrifice herself to the cons to save the others. Megatron grinned evilly and nodded sharply.

"No Solus, you can't do this!" Jack blurted. The other humans started to agree with him but Solus merely shook her helm. Her decision was final and nothing anyone said could change her mind. Bee whirred sadly and looked down. Solus, when she had been Arcee, was like an older sister to him. She always kept him out of trouble and was one of the few that actually believed he was capable of something when the war first started. Bulkhead was beyond pissed off. Sure Arcee would sometimes make fun of his size but they were still good friends. Silverspark was biting back a growl, Solus was her friend before and after she knew the truth. Ratchet couldn't believe it, Solus was probably their last hope and she was being taken away. The humans were more depressed than anything, especially Jack. They had grown close to her and she didn't even seem to care that they didn't want her to go. Ravage, however, was displeased by something else. Why would Soundwave betray Solus like that?

"Very well, you have five minutes to say goodbye." Megatron growled as a ground bridge opened behind him. The Decepticons all went through, but the ground bridge remained. Solus sighed heavily, wishing that everything would just turn back to normal. She looked down at Jack, then back up at Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen protect Jack, no matter what. I'm trusting you right now to make sure nothing happens to him. there's a place called Griffin Rock in Maine. The children should be safe there. That's the only place on Earth completely protected from Decepticons." Solus ordered. There was a small gasp from Bumblebee and he whirred something too fast for Raf to understand so he said it slower. Raf was only more confused and he looked up at Solus.

"Who are the Rescue Bots? And how does Bee know them?" Raf asked. Bee rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly as a couple of the other Autobots snickered. The humans were at a complete loss as to why Bee was embarrassed and the others were laughing. "Did we miss something? What's going on? What's so funny?"

"The Rescue Bots are a group of Autobots in a secluded location in the state called Maine. No Decepticons are able to get in there so it's like a safe haven. The bots themselves are practically younglings, not quite old enough to be in the real war yet. They help keep the island safe and work with a human family. Everyone there knows about them but think they're a bunch of mindless robots from the government." Ratchet explained. Bulkhead clapped Bee on the shoulder hard enough for the mech to nearly topple over.

"And Bee here happens to be their top role model ever since he saved their afts." Bulkhead laughed. Bee glared at him and crossed his arms. "But actually I knew Boulder, the construction bot. He and I go back a ways. He tried to become a Wrecker at one point but our leader at the time shot him down so I trained him a little."

"So wait, we're going to get babysat? This is so not fair!" Miko complained. Solus rolled her optics and glanced nervously at the ground bridge. She quickly said goodbye to everyone and quietly asked Silverspark to keep an optic on Smokescreen and his choices as a future Prime. Solus then went through the awaiting ground bridge only to be tackled by a vehicon and stasis cuffs put on. She held back a sarcastic comment as she was being dragged throughout "New Kaon" formerly known as Jasper. She saw what used to be Jack's house and she had to force herself to look away. Everything had fallen apart for both Autobots and humans alike. She heard the faint sound of a helicopter and looked up to see Fowler's helicopter flying away from the city. When they finally made it to the giant building and into Megatron's throne room Solus was shoved to the ground. She glared up at Megatron. Soundwave and Starscream stood on either side of him.

"Well, well, well, Solus. Looks like you decided to protect your precious Autobots. I'm surprised you chose them to begin with." Megatron began. Solus narrowed her optics and stood up. She ignored everyone and stormed up closer to Megatron. Her optics burned with an anger that could intimidate the strongest of mechs. It's how she stopped fights within her own family before she was offlined.

"Optimus Prime was a true leader, one that you will never be. Alpha Trion chose him to be Prime because of how pure he was, even though he was not the Prime of prophecy. He fought for what was right and he had my loyalty. I didn't have to fight this war, but I did because it was the right thing to do." Solus defended the fallen Prime. Soundwave remembered how she'd told him about the ancient prophecy that foretold of a new Prime ending the Great War. Did she find him yet?

"Back down Arcee," Megatron growled at the femme. Solus cringed slightly at the name but kicked him hard in the chassis. They were both sent flying back but she was easily able to land lightly on her pedes. Megatron went to attack her but Soundwave stopped him suddenly. His screen showed a blue blimp approaching the base. "Soundwave what's the meaning of this?"

"It seems as though Soundwave's picked up an Autobot signal approaching the base." Starscream observed. Solus narrowed her optics in confusion. What was he talking about? The Autobots should be heading for Maine to protect the humans. "What should we do about the intruder Lord Megatron?"

"Starscream, you and the vehicons will come with me. Soundwave make sure our guest doesn't go anywhere." Megatron ordered. The room emptied quickly leaving the two bots alone. Solus suddenly found herself not being able to look at her old friend anymore and lowered her helm. She deserved to be hated by him because of what she did. Ravage was right, she did hurt Soundwave really bad. She heard footsteps and tensed slightly when Soundwave knelt in front of her kneeling form.

"Soundwave, I'm sorry. If you want to hurt me for what I did just do it. I know I deserve it." She said quietly. She heard a soft click and felt a gentle servo lift her chin. She was shocked to see Soundwave's visor retracted and him staring at her with soft purple optics. What really got her was the warm smile on his faceplate.

"Solus, I've already forgiven you." He said. Solus suddenly found herself being wrapped in a hug by Soundwave. Unable to return it because of her binds she merely pressed into his form. She felt the stasis cuffs unlock and fall off. He'd freed her. Solus took this as the opportunity to hug him back, never wanting to let go. "Please, if I can only ask one question let it be this: Why did you leave me?"

"I was afraid." Solus started as she pulled away to look into his confused optics. "Only one of the Thirteen has ever fallen in love and bonded, and that was Alpha Trion after I left you. I didn't know if the feelings I had for you were appropriate for a Prime and I had no one to ask. I was afraid that I was going to become a traitor like Megatronus so I left."

"Feelings for me? Solus what do you mean?" Soundwave asked. The femme froze, realizing that she never told him the full truth. Solus' cooling fans turned on silently as her nervousness grew. She didn't know how she was going to tell him, only that it was about time that she did. She let out a heavy sigh and looked straight into his optics.

"Truth is I fell in love with you back on Cybertron. But by the time I found out that it was acceptable for a Prime to fall in love and by that time it was too late." Solus admitted. Soundwave was dead silent. Soundwave cupped the back of her helm with a servo and lowered it gently to kiss the top of her helm.

"I've missed you so much Solus."

**With the Autobots**

Jack stared out the window with a blank look on his face. He hadn't said a word to anyone ever since Solus left them. Over the comm. link everyone was explaining to the humans about the Rescue Bots and the rules there. Miko kept complaining that nothing fun will happen there but she was ignored. Raf seemed really interested in the new bots, especially since they were friends with Bee. Smokescreen was really worried about Jack. He seemed to be taking Solus' capture the worst. Ravage's panther form was in the back of Ratchet's alt form so he wouldn't catch anyone's attention. Silverspark was using a motorcycle form with a quickly made holoform riding it. They all heard a helicopter overhead so they all pulled over. They knew it had to be Fowler so they transformed, Ratchet being the last since Ravage had to leave first. When the helicopter landed June jumped out and immediately ran to Jack and crushed in a hug.

"Jack, thank goodness you're okay!" the woman exclaimed. Agent Fowler hopped out and immediately noticed the lack of Arcee and the arrival of Silverspark and Ravage. "Where's Arcee? Don't tell me she was caught in that explosion too! What's happened this month?"

"Mom, Arcee's not who she said she was. Her real name's Solus Prime. She's one of the Thirteen original Primes." Jack mumbled. Fowler and June looked at the teen in shock and disbelief until the bots nodded in confirmation. "The Decepticons found out and took her. Ravage Prime is one of the Thirteen too, he the black mech. Silverspark Prime is the daughter of Alpha Trion, another Thirteen member."

"So you're telling me that we've had another Prime in the ranks and you never bothered to tell us?" Fowler demanded. Smokescreen knelt down and glared at the man. He was really tired of him blaming the Autobots for everything and this time he will stand up for his team.

"Listen, Solus never told us anything until yesterday. She was sent to look for the next Prime that's apparently supposed to end the war. She went with the Decepticons to make sure that they wouldn't hurt us anymore than they already have." Smokescreen explained.

"We are currently heading for Griffin Rock, Maine to drop off the children with the Rescue Bots. It's the only place on Earth that's safe from the Decepticons. Bumblebee is friends with them so he can most likely talk them into protecting the humans." Ratchet explained. Fowler nodded in confirmation. He knew about the Rescue Bots and on occasion visited them to make sure that everything was going smoothly.

"Nurse Darby, I think it'd be best if you came along too. This war is getting more dangerous by the second." Silverspark suggested. June frowned and crossed her arms. She was going to help Agent Fowler and the Autobots no matter what they said. She wasn't a child like Jack, Miko, and Raf. She could easily take care of herself. Smokescreen listened while she began to argue with the Autobots and Fowler.

"That's enough, if June feels this strongly about it then I support her. Besides, she's an adult and can help Agent Fowler." Smokescreen commanded. The Autobots grumbled but backed off much to June and Fowler's surprise. "There's one last thing you should know, I'm apparently the Prime Solus had been searching for."

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better." Fowler growled. Everyone snickered and split up into two teams. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Silverspark, and Smokescreen decided on taking the children to the Rescue Bots and the others staying behind with June and Fowler until they come back. They wished each other luck and split apart. The guardians could only hope that they could get their charges to safety before another Decepticon attack occurred.

* * *

Yay! Soundwave isn't mad at Solus and he saved her! Yay June and Fowler! Did I just say that? Oh well! Oh, and I actually don't know much about the Rescue Bots, it was just an idea that forced it's way into my story. Stupid brain oh well.

By the way, if you want anything specific or even in general to happen in this story don't be afraid to suggest it. I'm all open for ideas! Unless of course it's a disturbing and/or contridicting and/or if I don't feel comfortable writing it. I must say I'm having alot of fun writing this and I'm loving the reviews!

Speaking of which, reviews are always welcome! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Autobot-Blurr 221:** O_o Ger derp. Well it'll be in this chapter with a couple changes so it's not as crazy...but Knockout does push Soundwave too far hehe

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **Yupp! Prepare for the fluff! XD You'll see what happened with the Autobot signals hehe

**So there will be a small cute moment between Soundwave and Solus at the very beginning. The part between Soundwave and Knockout was Autobot-Blurr 221's idea.**

* * *

"Solus, I promise I'll get you out of here but for now you must play prisoner until I get the chance." Soundwave said after he got the comm. link saying that they hadn't found the intruder. Solus had been curled up against Soundwave, talking about what happened between the time she left to how they ended up in the war. She frowned and pulled away from him so he could put on her cuffs. Soundwave lowered his visor before backing away from her to look as if he were interrogating her. When the other Decepticons came in they looked a little pissed off.

"I think you need your sensors checked Soundwave, there was no Autobot for miles." Starscream growled. Soundwave remained silent and Solus merely scowled at the mechs. On the inside, however, she was smirking. It was obvious to her that Soundwave had created a fake signal so that they could be alone for a while. The Decepticons began to argue about what to do with Solus, most of the ideas disgusting her. Knockout entered the room with a wide smirk, showing that he had an idea.

"Lord Megatron, Solus here is one of the ancients." The red mech began. Solus almost growled at how he said that. It definitely made her feel old, even though her body was young. "She should know where the rest of the Iacon relics are and how to decode the coordinates. I say we get into her mind and see what information we can force out of her. It'd be better and faster than Soundwave trying to figure it out."

"Way to show respect to a Prime, Knockout. I'm sure Alchemist would be very proud that the descendant of his creations was an aft like you." Solus muttered sarcastically. She snorted at the confused looks given to her. "You should've paid attention when you first heard about the Thirteen. Alchemist Prime was the co-founder of every Cybertronian. He is also one of my brothers."

"That's enough! I agree Knockout, that would be more efficient than our current system. Soundwave! Take Solus to the med bay so her mind can be probed!" Megatron ordered. Soundwave almost flinched at the idea but reluctantly did as he was told. Solus pretended to struggle as they made their way to the med bay. When they made it Knockout yanked Solus away from the TIC and shoved her onto an examination table where she was strapped down. Soundwave acted like he left but managed to hide in the shadows in case Solus needed him.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a pretty femme?" Knockout purred. Solus growled and narrowed her optics. Oh no, she was NOT going to let this con flirt with her! She had more self-respect than that! Soundwave also wasn't pleased, no one messed with his femme. Knockout leaned over and caressed Solus' cheekplate, much to her annoyance.

"Get fragged Knockout!" Solus yelled. Soundwave smirked from behind his visor. Knockout was over confident and cocky when it came to…well everything really. He didn't know when to shut up or how to treat a femme right. He especially didn't know how to show respect to higher ups like Solus. Speaking of Solus, she was throwing curse words left and right at Knockout.

"Feisty, I like it." Knockout teased. Soundwave scowled in disgust. He was starting to go too far and he was going to put a stop to this. Knockout's words only made Solus even angrier. Soundwave winced slightly, knowing he could reveal himself until the right moment. Primus this was going to be a long day.

**With the Autobots and children**

Jack just stared out the window as they drove through Maine. They were almost to Griffin Rock much to his relief. Everyone had stopped for lunch so the humans wouldn't end up starving then it was back on the road. When they finally made it to the island, getting there by boat, Bee led the way to the base. The security guards let them through, calling the Rescue Bots saying that they had visitors. Once inside the base the humans hopped out of the car forms and stretched their stiff limbs. Miko looked around the empty silo in confusion.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. The Autobots transformed and glanced around the room. They figured that the Rescue Bots must be out on a mission or something so they'd have to wait until they returned. The bots were also stretching their sore arms and legs. It had been a while since they've driven that far for so long. They heard a door open and looked over to see a young blonde hair teen walking in looking at something in his hand. When he looked up and saw the Autobots he gasped and nearly dropped the thing in his hand.

"W-What the heck? Who are you and what are you doing here?" the boy demanded. He had yet to see Bumblebee, who was hidden behind Bulkhead. Jack, Raf, and Miko sighed and shook their heads. Obviously the kid didn't know much about the Autobots. "The only bots welcomed here are the Rescue Bots, Optimus Prime, and Bumblebee!"

"Ouch that hurts. You do realize that Bumblebee's the one who brought us here right?" Smokescreen muttered as Bumblebee came out from behind Bulkhead. The boy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "We need to talk to the Rescue Bots ASAP on important Autobot business. Do you know where they are and when they'll return?"

"They should be coming back from their mission any second now. I'm Cody Burns by the way, the youngest out of everyone here." The boy answered. The Autobots nodded with a smile. Before any more introductions could be done 3 vehicles and one mech in bipedal form came in. They were all shocked to see Bumblebee with a bunch of Autobots when they transformed. "Guys look Bee's back!"

"Yes Bee's back, but we have an emergency dealing with the Decepticons." Jack said in slight annoyance. Everyone finally noticed the new humans which only confused them more. How did they find out about the war and get involved? The new Autobots sent him a warning look, now was not the time to be impatient.

"I guess I should explain who we are and why we're here. My name's Smokescreen and we are some of the few Autobots left on Earth." Smokescreen stated. Silverspark Prime stepped forward with a warm and greeting smile.

"My name is Silverspark Prime, I am actually an old recruit returning to the Autobot ranks. I am the daughter of Alpha Trion, one of the Thirteen." she introduced. The Rescue Bots looked shocked and excited at the same time. There was a Prime here! And not just that, but the daughter of one of the Thirteen! Of course the humans like Cody, the others had come in as well, didn't understand what she meant by this but knew it must've meant something important. Bulkhead stepped forward with a smirk.

"Name's Bulkhead, you should remember me Boulder I was your teacher for a while when I was still working for the Wreckers." Bulkhead stated. Boulder's optics widened in recognition and he grinned. He finally got to see his old mentor again! Miko bounced forward excitedly, surprising everyone that did not know her.

"I'm Miko Nakadai! I'm an exchange student from Japan and I lived in Jasper, Nevada! Bulk here is my kick-butt guardian!" Miko introduced. Bulkhead facepalmed while the others chuckled at her antics in amusement. Raf walked up shyly so that he was standing next to Bumblebee.

"I'm Rafael Esquivel, but everyone calls me Raf. I'm from Jasper too. Bumblebee's my guardian and best friend." Raf said quietly. That surprised some people but they nodded. Bee whirred in confirmation that they were indeed great friends. Jack hesitated but walked up with his arms crossed and a slight frown on his face. He didn't know what to expect from the new bots.

"I'm Jack Darby and I'm from Jasper. My mom also knows about the Autobots but she's with the other group right now. My partner and guardian was Arcee, but she turned out to be Solus Prime and she was captured by the Decepticons." Jack informed. The base fell silent and Jack just stared at the ground.

"I…I'm sorry about Solus. My name's Heatwave, I'm the leader of the Rescue Bots. My partner's Kade Burns, Cody's older brother." a red mech said. A man in a yellow firefighter uniform nodded curtly. Jack could tell that he wasn't exactly a team player by the way he stands and acts around them. It reminded him much of how Fowler was before he became better friends with the bots. The mech who had walked in with helicopter blades on his back stepped up.

"My name's Blades. My partner's Dani Burns." He said. A girl who looked like a flight pilot smiled at everyone and greeted them. (Okay I am done introducing people the other bots are Chase, Boulder, and Dither the Helper Bot and the humans at the base are Charlie and Graham Burns and Doc and Frankie Greene) After the introductions the Autobots went into another room with the Rescue Bots to explain their situation while the children explained how they met the Autobots.

**Decepticon Base**

"Okay now let's get started shall we?" Knockout hissed as he went to grab a wire to put into Solus' helm. She continued to struggle, praying to Primus that someone would intervene. She almost sighed in relief when Soundwave tapped Knockout on the shoulder, causing the medic to jump in surprise. "What is it Soundwave? I'm kind of busy here!"

"Order: let Solus go." Soundwave commanded, trying to keep his voice monotone. Knockout looked shocked and confused at the same time. He obviously thought that Soundwave could only speak through visual and audio clippings. The surprise and confusion turned into anger as he realized that Soundwave was defying orders.

"If you haven't noticed she's the prisoner here and we're Decepticons. We extract the information from her processor then do whatever we want with her." Knockout growled. That got Soundwave pissed off. No one should talk about a femme that way, or a Prime, or anyone really. He was tired of being forced to think and act like a Decepticon. He made up his processor, he was going to join the Autobots. Soundwave punched Knockout hard in the faceplate, sending the red mech flying across the room.

"I told you to let her go." Soundwave growled. Knockout was unconscious so Soundwave took that as his chance to free Solus. She was genuinely surprised that he'd betray his leader for her. Soundwave grabbed her servo and they ran down the halls of New Kaon. Soundwave suddenly stopped and pulled her into a hiding spot as a guard walked by. "Where do I need to send you to make sure you're safe?"

"The others are dropping the children off at a safe haven in Maine. You have to come with too, Soundwave. Once Megatron finds out what you did you'd be executed. I can't let that happen!" Solus pleaded. Soundwave merely nodded and doubled checked to make sure the coast was clear and began running again. Soundwave had Solus hide so he could order the guards to leave their posts. When all threats were gone Solus put in the coordinates for a town near Griffin Rock, knowing that since Soundwave's classified as a Decepticon he'd be unable to get in. She was almost down when there was a shower of gun shots. One hit her square in the chassis as she turned and she was flung back. Soundwave activated the ground bridge and ran through carrying Solus. He sighed in relief when no cons made it through. But when Solus collapsed he knew she needed a medic and fast.

"I better get you there and fast," Soundwave said gravely. Solus murmured the location and quickly commed Smokescreen. She just hoped that they'd accept Soundwave. "Just try to stay awake Solus. Whatever you do don't fall asleep. I promise I'll get you to a medic."

**With the Rescue Bots**

_::Smokescreen, have you located the Rescue Bots?::_ Solus' voice rang through the comm. link, causing Smokescreen to jump in surprise. The bots were surprised by his sudden shock until he relayed what Solus had said.

_::Yeah we've been with them for a while. What about you Solus? Did you escape the Decepticons?:: _Smokescreen answered out loud. He was excited to know that his new mentor was alright. He heard a painful gasp from Solus' end and worry grew in his spark._ ::Solus are you okay? You sound hurt, what's happened?::_

_::Soundwave helped me escape but we were caught and I got shot. Tell the Rescue Bots that Soundwave is now classified as an Autobot. Long story made short he saved my aft.::_ and with that Solus ended the weak comm. link. Smokescreen stood there in shock, worrying the other Autobots and Rescue Bots immensely. Smokescreen frowned and turned to the others.

"Solus escaped but was shot by a con. She said that Soundwave switched sides but they need immediate medical attention. I gotta comm. Ratch and tell him to meet them somewhere." Smokescreen muttered the last part to himself but he was stopped by Heatwave.

"You guys can all come here if you want, until you have a plan that is." Heatwave offered. Smokescreen looked to the others and they nodded in agreement so he commed the other group of Autobots and Solus. The Rescue Bots were able to change Soundwave's signature title in the computer to an Autobot class so he would be able to get through. Smokescreen looked over at Jack, who finally seemed to relax, with a worried expression.

"Hey Charlie do me a favor and keep Jack away from the base and the entrance to the city for a while, please." Smokescreen pleaded quietly. "Solus has been severely injured and I don't want Jack to see her in this state."

"No problem." Charlie said with a nod. Kade and Charlie talked the children into taking a tour of the island to distract them. With the children gone the Autobots waited for the others to finally arrive. The Rescue Bots already knew about the death of Optimus so they knew he wouldn't show. Soundwave and Solus were the first to arrive, putting everyone on guard. Smokescreen's spark when he saw Solus' dying form.

"We have to get her stabilized! Thank Primus I'm a student medic." Silverspark said as she took Solus from Soundwave. She ran into the med bay with Bumblebee, who'd volunteered to help while they waited for Ratchet to arrive. Smokescreen turned to Soundwave and glared at him with angry optics.

"What happened?"

* * *

Oh no! Solus is hurt! Will the Autobots help her in time? Will Smokescreen yell at Soundwave? How will Jack react to finding out that they were hiding Solus' condition from him? Will I stop asking pointless questions?

Okay since I'm in a good mood (finished a super long book report and got an A!) I'm gonna post a one-shot side-story to this one between Solus and Soundwave before she left him. I got the idea from the book I'm reading Frankenstein. It shall be called "A Night on Cybertron" okay crappy title but you get the point!

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Autobot-Blurr 221:** Well it was your idea! I'm not gonna take credit for it! Thanks! *turns very serious* Midnight

**Autobot Shadowstalker:** Uh huh, don't mess with Solus when Smokescreen, Ravage, Soundwave, or Jack are around! XD

* * *

Smokescreen was beyond the point of angry, he was royally pissed off. First Soundwave aided in the kidnapping of Solus, and now he returns with her injured. He clenched his fists waiting for the answer, glaring along with the Rescue Bots and Bulkhead. It killed him how Soundwave didn't answer, only stared at the door to the med bay. Smokescreen was about to snap at him again but he hesitated when he really looked at the mech. He was obviously worried about Solus and something else was also hiding underneath his cool form.

"Ratchet's almost here. She'll be fine, but we need to know what happened." Smokescreen stated, a little more calmly. Soundwave turned his gaze from the door to the young mech. The visor remained down but everyone could tell he was deep in thought about something. Everyone's intakes hitched when Soundwave's visor suddenly retracted to show his face to someone other than Solus for the first time in eons. His unusual purple optics were pained and he had a slight frown.

"Knockout pushed it too far and I knocked him out so we could escape. When Solus was putting in the coordinates for the ground bridge we were attacked and she was shot. Does that answer your question?" Soundwave hissed. Smokescreen's mouth was agape and he merely nodded. The visor clicked back into place as human voices approached. Kade and Charlie were laughing as the children smirked.

"So the zombiecon's arm seriously attacked Starscream's face?" Charlie asked once he caught his breath. Jack, Raf, and Miko snickered and nodded as they walked into the main hanger. The younger humans froze when they saw Soundwave and Jack instinctively stood between him and his younger friends.

"What's Soundwave doing here? What's going on?" Jack demanded. With all his experiences with this con he wouldn't be surprised if he was spying on them. Smokescreen hesitantly explained what happened with Solus and why Soundwave was there. Jack gasped and his mouth was wide open in horror. "Where is she? I have to talk to her!"

"You can't Jack! You heard Smokescreen!" Raf said as he held the older boy back. Jack sighed and backed off, but he was still depressed. Soundwave eyed him wearily, knowing that they must be close for him to react in such a way. They heard the roars of engines and turned to see the remaining Autobots driving in. Ravage leapt out of the back of Ratchet and transformed looking displeased. Ratchet transformed and was immediately taken to the med bay. Bumblebee left so Silverspark could aide Ratchet.

**With the Decepticons**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?!" Megatron roared. Everyone in the room cringed at the anger in the warlord's voice. Knockout had just reported what happened and even had the attacking vehicons back him up on his words. Starscream worried that he might become Megatron's personal punching bag again. "Where are they?"

"Lord Megatron it seems that Soundwave was able to erase every record of the ground bridge. Ravage's tracking and recording device has been deactivated. We have no idea where they went. I'm curious as to why he'd even bother saving her. He was the most loyal Decepticon after all." Knockout replied. Megatron was about to hit him, but he froze. Why did Soundwave suddenly dessert them for a Prime? More specifically a femme Prime? Then a thought went through his twisted processor and he grinned deviously.

"I believe this goes deeper than Soundwave betraying us because she's a simple Prime. Soundwave hadn't done anything to Solus while we were gone, and she seemed calmer. Put the pieces together and what do you get?" Megatron growled. Starscream and Knockout stared at him in confusion before their optics widened in surprise.

"Lord Megatron, are you suggesting that Soundwave has…feelings for Solus?" Starscream almost snickered. This was certainly some unexpected news, especially since it was the emotionless TIC of the Decepticons. Knockout was almost doubled over in laughter. No one could believe what they were hearing, even if it was Megatron himself saying this.

"We must use this new information to our advantage. Obviously Solus would do anything now to protect Soundwave."

**With the Autobots and Rescue Bots**

June and Agent Fowler finally arrived at the base where the Autobots were waiting for them. They had to talk to the mayor before meeting up with the others so they were quite surprised to see Soundwave there. After everything was explained and June crushed Jack in another hug everyone went back to waiting for word on Solus. Finally Ratchet and Silverspark left the med bay looking exhausted, but relieved. Everyone held their breath as they waited for the news on Solus.

"She'll be fine now. All she needs is some rest and time to recover." Ratchet announced. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, even Soundwave. An alarm went off and the Rescue Bots were forced to go do their duties. Ratchet went back in to check on Solus while the others merely talked about what to do next except Soundwave. Ratchet came out again and motioned to the door. "She's not awake, but only two people at a time can visit her."

"I suggest Soundwave should go first, he's even closer to her than me." Ravage said with a smirk. Soundwave looked down at Jack who nodded in agreement. This actually surprised Soundwave that they'd let him be the first to be with her. He nodded in thanks and walked into the dimly lighted room. When he saw her hooked up to different machines his spark sunk in fear. The door closed behind him so he was completely alone. He sat down in a chair next to her berth and watched her sleep peacefully. He retracted his visor and laid his helm on the edge of the berth. He couldn't help but blame himself for her injury. If he'd caught the tracker on Ravage before he was sent out earlier then Megatron wouldn't have learned of her true identity.

"I'm so sorry Solus, please forgive me." Soundwave pleaded. He then did something he hadn't done since she'd first left him on Cybertron. He began to cry. All the emotion built up throughout the years was finally let go. When he stopped he let out a shaky breath, thanking Primus that they were alone. He froze as a servo gently caressed his helm. He lifted it up to see Solus, fully awake, looking worriedly at him. She used her thumb to wipe away some of the remaining tears on his cheekplate soothingly.

"Soundwave what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Solus asked in a worried tone. Soundwave put his servo on hers and pressed his faceplate into it more, taking in her warm touch. Realization hit Solus and she shifted so that she was closer to him. He didn't miss how she cringed at the pain the movement caused. He closed his optics tightly and looked down. "Sh, Soundwave it'll be alright. I'm not going to offline. I promise that there's nothing to worry about."

"It's not that Solus. If I had discovered the tracker chip in Ravage sooner none of this would've happened. Knockout wouldn't have disgraced you like that and you wouldn't have been shot. If I had pushed my pain away at the beginning of the war I would've been an Autobot all along. I'm sorry for failing you, I'm so sorry." Soundwave explained. Solus' spark sunk. He really thought that she blamed him?

"Soundwave look at me. You had every right to be hurt by what I did, and I don't deserve your forgiveness. Knockout's an aft, you know that. He's probably done that to who knows how many femmes! Megatron didn't tell you about the chip so there was nothing you could do about it. Everyone makes mistakes Soundwave, even Primes. Actually, sometimes I think we make the most mistakes because we usually end up hurting the ones we love. I know you're not perfect and I'm not mad that you aren't. As for the shot, I've gone through worse. I survived the space bridge explosion after all." Solus smirked at the end. Soundwave's gaze met her own and he saw the sincerity in her optics. He tilted his helm up and kissed her gently, surprising the Prime.

"Aw! That's so cute!" a human voice exclaimed. Both bots jumped and they turned to see the Autobots and Rescue Bots standing in the doorway with the humans. Miko, Jack, and Raf were all smirking after Miko said that. Solus' cooling fans turned on and Soundwave was too embarrassed to even bother to lower his visor. "And since when does Soundwave have a face?"

"Miko!" Solus groaned as she facepalmed. Ravage was smirking at his partner and sister. It reminded him of the night Solus fell asleep with her helm on Soundwave's chassis when they were back on Cybertron (read A Night on Cybertron to hear that story). He knew all along that Solus was in love with Soundwave, she just needed to admit it. Solus suddenly realized something and sat straight up, much to her pain and Ratchet's annoyance. "The betrayed will become the traitor!"

"What?" Bulkhead asked in confusion. They were all confused by her outburst, but Ravage had somewhat of an idea of what she was talking about. Ratchet made her lay down again and she groaned. She didn't have time to relax! She needed to warn them about what was to come!

"The betrayed will become the traitor, it's a part of the prophecy about Smokescreen. When I left Soundwave on Cybertron I betrayed him. Sounds terrible I know but it's true. Now, years after that, he betrayed the Decepticons to save me. He became a traitor to the Decepticons! The prophecy is coming into play you guys. The time is almost upon us! Ravage we have to get Smokescreen the Matrix and fast." Solus said sternly. Everyone fell silent and this time Ratchet didn't argue when Solus sat up again.

"But when the base was destroyed Optimus was destroyed as well. He was the holder of the Key to Vector Sigma and the Matrix bearer! And Cybertron's dead, how are you going to get back to Vector Sigma? I got lucky the last time." Jack protested. Solus sighed and rubbed her optics. She hadn't thought of that and now it's too late to change things. Smokescreen suddenly felt disheartened and sighed in sorrow. Silverspark narrowed her optics and looked between Smokescreen and Solus.

"There's another way he can get the Matrix. When Creator made me a Prime he gave me a Matrix. Smokescreen you need it more than I. You may have mine." Silverspark offered. Solus' helm snapped up and she stared up at her niece. The other Autobots besides Smokescreen also stared in shock and horror. They knew what would happen if she gave up her Matrix. Smokescreen didn't quite understand but he was surprised nonetheless. Solus stood and almost fell before Soundwave caught her.

"Silverspark that is too dangerous. We will find some way to get Smokescreen the Matrix but I won't let you sacrifice your memories for that. I cannot and will not allow it. This will be an option, but one of our last resorts." Solus scolded. Ratchet quickly explained to the Rescue Bots, Smokescreen, and humans that didn't know how Optimus gave up the Matrix to defeat Unicron. "Unicron's not dead. The Matrix is only keeping him in stasis, even that won't last forever."

"_So we stopped Unicron for nothing?!_" Bee whirred in frustration. Solus looked between the humans and Autobots. They were all upset at the fact that Unicron would rise again. She knew it wouldn't happen for a long time but they'd have to face him again. They shrugged it off and began bugging Solus to tell them the rest of the prophecy.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you. 'A mission of one to find another, to end the war of brother against brother. A team torn apart as a brother loses his spark. They now stand together, as the betrayed will become the traitor. New one rise and take the knowledge of the Primes. The fallen will come home, but another must take the throne. For now to stop the battle of brother against brother there must be another.'" Solus recited. Everyone seemed on the verge of glitching, especially Smokescreen. "The pieces are starting to come together. 'Brother against brother' obviously refers to Megatron and Optimus Prime. They were, in fact, brothers. Our team was separated for a month after our leader, one of the brothers, offlined. We're finally back together and Soundwave became one of us. The New One is indeed Smokescreen. 'A mission of one to find another' refers to my search for Smokescreen."

"What about the whole 'the fallen will come home but another must take the throne' thing about? Is the 'another' in the last line about Smokescreen too?" Miko asked. Solus, after sitting down again, shrugged. Jack looked up at her with wide dark blue eyes. He walked up slowly until he was right in front of her.

"You don't know much about the prophecy, do you?" he asked quietly. It reminded Solus so much of how he said something similar to Optimus when he talked about giving up his Matrix. Solus sighed and nodded slowly. Primus hadn't explained anything to her, she and her brothers were forced to figure everything out. Ravage knew there was another thing hidden deep within the prophecy, but Solus was too scared to bring it up.

"'The fallen will come home, but another must take the throne' has a meaning you do not expect." Ravage announced gravely. Solus' gaze snapped up to him as everyone looked to him in anticipation. "Megatronus Prime shall return, and his descendant must take his spot amongst the Thirteen. He comes from a long line, so far that only his optics reveal the truth and he no longer shares the same coding as him."

"Well who is it? Who's the descendant of Megatronus?" Chase asked curiously. Ravage closed his optics momentarily before he opened them again and glared sternly at a mech. Everyone followed his gaze and couldn't believe it. Solus gasped and covered her mouth with a servo as she stared at him in horror.

"Soundwave is the great-great-great-great-great-great grandson of Megatronus Prime. You can tell by his violet optics."

* * *

Okay I hope I didn't just make it creepy that Solus is dating the descendant of her brother cuz that's not what I intended. BUT HOLY SCRAP SOUNDWAVE'S THE DESCENDANT OF THE FALLEN! *gasp*

Wonder how this'll turn out...

Reviews are welcomed! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Autobot Shadowstalker:** Of course there's gonna be twists! I'm planning on having a bunch of sadistic twists in here :D Wow I'm weird...

**Elhini Prime: ***covers ears* woah nice "eek" Haha thanks glad you liked it :)

**Autobot-Blurr 221: **I love your reaction to this XD  
What do you mean I know too much? The panda said it was important!  
Nice poetry haha

* * *

Soundwave was shocked to find out he was the descendant of the monster who betrayed the Thirteen and offlined Solus. Speaking of the Prime, she couldn't believe he was related to her brother. He turned to see her reaction and almost cringed at the fear and hurt in her facial features. Soundwave lowered his gaze from everyone else's and rushed out of the room in fear of being judged. Solus tried to stand but Ratchet held her down.

"No! He knows what happened to me! I need to talk to him!" Solus argued. When Ratchet still refused in fear of her wellbeing she buried her faceplate in her servos and let out a shaky sigh. She couldn't believe Ravage would announce something like that! Jack frowned and shot a glare to Ravage for hurting his partner and her courted. He ran out of the room to look for Soundwave, everyone else being too busy to even try to find him. He eventually found the mech sitting in a storage room, obviously in deep thought.

"Hey Soundwave, sorry I'm not Solus but Ratchet's being stubborn and won't even let her stand." Jack said awkwardly. Soundwave didn't even look up or respond as Jack entered the room. "Solus really needs to talk to you. She told you about Megatronus, didn't she? You're thinking that you're like the Fallen just because you're his descendant. You heard Ravage, the only way he could tell was because of your optics."

"Jack you obviously didn't see the way she looked at me. She looked scared, she thinks I'm a monster. She had every right to, I'm the descendant of one after all. Megatronus _offlined _Solus for Primus' sake!" Soundwave muttered. Jack climbed up a stack of boxes and sat on top of them. "I even became like him, I became a Decepticon. The prophecy is right in more ways than one, I was a traitor to Solus."

"You're the descendant of Megatronus Prime, but that doesn't define you. You made the mistake of following Megatron, but that doesn't define you. You were hurt by Solus, but that doesn't define you. These things don't define you, but you let them define you. Be the person…err Cybertronian that you want to be. When I was twelve my dad left my mom and I to fend ourselves for some other lady. I could've become like him but I'm not because I refuse to become like my dad. Just think about it and please talk to Solus once you have." And with that, Jack left Soundwave alone. Soundwave was shocked at how mature Jack was for such a young human. Don't let what he is…define him?

"So Jack, did you find him?" Solus asked as the boy entered. Everyone had left the room to carry on with their business. Jack stopped in his tracks and looked up at her. He couldn't tell what she felt about Soundwave anymore. He could tell that it came as a shock to her but would she make that an excuse to leave him again?

"Yeah but I need to ask you something. Do you hate him now because of it? I mean it's not really his fault that he's the descendant of the Fallen it's not like you can choose your family. I guess what I'm trying to say is that Soundwave is upset. He thinks he's a monster now and that you don't love him anymore. Please tell me he's wrong." Jack blurted. Solus blinked in surprise before she bent down and gently picked up the human so they could be face to faceplate.

"My reaction was uncalled for, I shouldn't have looked at him the way I did. When I looked at Soundwave memories of fights within the Thirteen and my death came back to haunt me. I was scared of him. I admit it I wasn't sure of what to do. I didn't know if I could trust him or not…" Solus explained sadly.

Soundwave was outside the door when she said that. He backed away from it, knowing that it was true. He did become a monster and he was scaring away the one he loved the most. It was as if his spark was ripped in half all over again. He didn't, however, hear the first part where she said that she felt bad about her reaction so he thought she was telling Jack about how she didn't trust him anymore.

"I need to talk to him now Jack. Can you go get him please?" he heard Solus ask her charge. So this is how it was going to end. She was going to tell him goodbye again and he'd lose her once more. He backed away from the door and acted if he was just walking into the room so that when Jack entered he wouldn't know that he'd heard everything. Jack saw him and nodded, encouraging him to go inside. Oh, so now the human is taking back his words? Soundwave merely nodded and entered quietly. He was taken off guard when he didn't see her on the berth. But if she wasn't there then where was…

"GAH!" Soundwave yelped when Solus snuck up behind him and tackled him in a hug. He ended up falling, but he turned himself so he would be on the bottom facing up so she wouldn't get hurt any more than she already was. Solus giggled and placed her forehelm on his with a smile. She saw the worry and nervousness in his optics and grew concerned. Jack was right, he did think he was a monster.

"Looks like someone wasn't expecting me." Solus humored. "Now why is Jack telling me you think you're like that monster? Yes, at first I was scared. That fear grew when you ran away, but I was afraid you weren't going to come back. Memories had come back, yes, but it's nothing against you. Every time the name comes up I shudder. You are not Megatronus and you are nothing like him."

"The look you gave me, you looked like you weren't afraid of him, but of me. It was like the day you found out I was a Decepticon." Soundwave said as he shifted his gaze from her, which was quite hard considering she was still on top of him. She sighed and lifted her helm off of his and put her servo there in its place. She remembered perfectly well the day she learned the truth.

**Flashback**

"Are we there yet?" the red and golden twins whined for the hundredth time. A blue and pink femme growled and hit them both upside the helm. They yelped and rubbed their sore helms. A red mech chuckled from behind the femme and passed them with an energon sensor. "Mirage, tell your femmefriend to be nice!"

"I am not his femmefriend you aftheads. I don't court, never have never will. I thought by now you would've gotten that through your thick helms." The femme growled in annoyance. Mirage gave her a slightly offended look but laughed nonetheless at the twins expense. "Did you get a fix on the location yet Mirage?"

"No, Arcee, not yet. Have patience, First Aid would have our helms if we came back injured because we went in too fast. Besides, it's kinda fun to watch Sideswipe and Sunstreaker argue like that." Mirage said as he motioned to the fighting twins. Arcee huffed in frustration and followed the spy through the many series of tunnels. Arcee suddenly stopped and motioned for everyone to stay silent. Shots started to ring out so Mirage pushed everyone down. "We're under attack!"

"Way to point out the obvious Mirage!" Arcee snapped. They hid and began to fire back, praying that the blasts wouldn't cause a cave in. Arcee looked jumped out at a nearby con, not even noticing who it was, and tackled him to the ground just as the ceiling began to collapse on them. Arcee groaned as she pushed herself up. When she had attacked the con she was knocked away by a falling rock. She looked around the small room and realized that she was trapped alone. A moan from nearby told her she wasn't completely alone. She turned and froze to see that the mech she attacked was Soundwave. Arcee ran up to him, not even checking for an insignia, and turned him over to see his visor cracked and a wound on his chest. "Soundwave? Soundwave do you hear me?" There was no reply and her spark sunk. She saw the insignia and her spark sunk at the realization that he was a Decepticon. Protocol was to offline him immediately, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Ravage eject and help me"

"What is it Solus?" Ravage asked as he ejected and transformed into his bipedal mode. He was surprised to see her so upset over this. Solus had him help her fix up Soundwave's wounds as he told her about how Soundwave became a Decepticon and why. She stroked Soundwave's cheekplate with a heavy sigh. She heard crashing and she knew that the others were trying to dig her out. Ravage returned to his master when they began to get closer.

"Arcee! Arcee are you in there?" Mirage's voice rang through the corridor. Arcee stood and hid Soundwave so that the others wouldn't kill him for being a Decepticon. She didn't want him to be hurt again, especially not by her. The crashing and yelling became louder as the others neared where she was trapped with her old friend.

"Y-Yeah Mirage I'm here." Arcee finally called out. When her comrades got through they were immediately by her side. She didn't even realize she was crying at that point. "I'm fine guys, I can walk by myself. Let's just get out of here before this place completely collapses on us. The Decepticons can have the mine for all I care."

"Are you sure you're okay? You're crying Arcee." Sideswipe pointed out. Arcee merely shrugged and pushed by them. They followed her until they could hear a light groaning. Everyone spun around to see Soundwave standing. Mirage and the twins immediately went to shoot him but Arcee did the unthinkable. She forced them away from the con. "Yo Arcee what's up? He's a Decepticon! We're supposed to offline him!"

"I don't care! I won't let you hurt him! I've caused enough damage on him already I don't need you three adding onto it!" Arcee snapped. She glanced at Soundwave with a hurt expression. She knew he could easily kill her right then and there. It wouldn't surprise her if he attacked. Soundwave hesitated, letting the four Autobots escape before calling for a ground bridge. "I need to trust you guys with a secret, one you must keep to only yourselves. There's a reason why I wouldn't let you hurt Soundwave."

"What is it Arcee?" Mirage asked in worry. Arcee dragged them the rest of the way out of the cave to talk to them. She began to explain the truth between her and Soundwave. She was careful to exclude any part that would blow her cover as a Prime. The twins began to laugh, exclaiming that they knew it was impossible for her to never court someone. Arcee merely rolled her optics and drove off towards her team's base.

**End flashback**

"Wait…you repaired me that day?" Soundwave asked. Solus smiled and nodded. She kissed his forehelm and sighed. They heard a loud gasp and something crash to the ground. They both jumped up and turned to see Bumblebee passed out on the ground and Ravage staring with wide optics. The Prime started laughing his aft off and nearly doubled over from it.

"I think you just scarred Bee!" Ravage laughed. Solus' cooling fans were on full blast now. That had to be the most awkward position to ever get caught in. What made matters worse was that her own brother caught her. Ravage finally calmed down and shook his helm. "The others would love to hear this! Hey guys guess what!"

"Ravage don't you dare!" Solus growled. Ravage smirked and ran out of the room. Soundwave chuckled as Solus chased him down. Some bots never change. Solus finally was able to tackle Ravage to the ground when he made it to the others. They turned in surprise to see the Primes struggling. Solus finally was smirking victoriously as she sat on Ravage's back. "Come on say it. Say uncle!"

"Get off me Solus! Fine I won't tell them!" Ravage grunted. Solus shook her helm and continued to sit on him. He wasn't getting out of this anytime soon, at least not until he said it. Ravage growled as people snickered at his misfortune. "You're acting a lot like how Nexus would, I hope you know that! And Primus HOW MUCH DO YOU WEIGH?"

"Afthead," Solus muttered as she smacked the back of his helm. There were several snickers and "ooohs" after that. Solus was right about one thing, the Thirteen fight a lot. Solus was slightly offended by the weight thing but what really got her was that he mentioned Nexus. She was still trying to figure out what happened to him. The heard a whirr and everyone turned to see Bee walking into the room with Soundwave behind him.

"_I just had the weirdest dream ever, Ravage and I were checking on Solus and we found her lying on top of Soundwave in the med bay on the floor."_ Bee groaned. Ravage burst into laughter and Raf hesitantly translated to the humans what he said. Solus facepalm and groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Poor Bee, he's scarred for life. XD That was fun writing! NOW ONTO THE HOMEWORK!

Ugh you know what? Nevermind I'm just gonna lay in bed and read fanfics! :D

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Autobot Shadowstalker:** Haha glad to know you liked it! :) Thought that my story needed a little bit of light in the darkness.

**Autobot-Blurr 221: **Huggles? Uh okay. BUT THE PANDA! HE KNOWS SO MUCH! Wait...because of the panda my dance class says I know too much and that I must die...scrap! Glad you like the prophecy, took me like 20 minutes to think of it. XD Okay at the end of every review all I see is "blah blah blah" no offense haha

* * *

After the whole…friendly moment mess had been cleared up everyone went back to storytelling. The Rescue Bots and their human friends loved hearing about the amazing missions the Autobots and their human allies went through. They were especially interested in the battle against Unicron and how Jack went to Cybertron to get the Matrix. Soundwave even told some of the Decepticon side of the story. Smokescreen was excited about the stories as well considering he was the newest member of the team. After a while Solus ended up listening, not really telling stories. Finally Solus stepped forward looking very serious.

"Okay I know it's fun to relive the past but we can't hide here forever. Not when the Decepticons are starting to take over Earth. We need to come up with some sort of plan to end this war and now that we know the Fallen will return we have to act quickly." Solus stated. She then turned to the Rescue Bots. "You don't have to, but we really need to keep Jack, Miko, and Raf safe. They're the main human targets because of how much they've helped us. Please allow them to stay here for now until things at least settle down."

"Solus no offense, but you said it yourself. The Decepticons are taking over the Earth. Soon even here won't be safe. I know the prophecy is starting but what if it doesn't work?" Jack retaliated. Solus looked down at him in shock. She couldn't believe he was starting to doubt that the prophecy will be fulfilled. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that we can't take any chances. If we stay here we're sitting ducks. I'm sorry but I don't think we should split up the team."

"Jack…it's just…I can't…I'm going for a drive." Solus sighed. She transformed and activated her holoform before driving out of the base at a high speed. Ravage sighed and shook his helm. She took the protection of others very seriously, especially after losing Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Jack didn't seem to understand why, even though he knew about her old partners.

"Jack," Ravage sighed. The teen looked up at him at the mention of his name. "Solus has lost many people in her life. Two of her brothers turned evil, one's missing, she left Soundwave thinking that she'd be considered a traitor if she stayed, and she lost two partners. She's naturally protective over those she cares about, including you. It's not that she doesn't want to lose another partner, she doesn't want any Autobot or ally hurt."

**A week or so later, with the Decepticons**

Megatron growled in frustration. Decepticon progress had been going slow ever since Soundwave betrayed them. They knew where he was, but the technology the Rescue Bots had was too advanced for them to break through. He paced the command center while trying to figure out how to get to the Autobots and offline them and their annoying pets once and for all. He was alone in the room considering everyone was scared, and rightfully so, whenever he was in a mood like this.

"Nice place you run here, too bad the Autobots are going to destroy it soon." A voice hissed from behind Megatron. The warlord growled and turned around to see who dared to enter, but was shocked to see a mech a good three or four feet taller than him with gleaming purple optics and pitch black armor. "I am Megatronus Prime, otherwise known as the Fallen."

"Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. You are one of the Thirteen, correct?" Megatron hissed, now fully understanding who this mech was. Megatronus scowled at the mention of the Thirteen. He was done listening to his annoying brothers and sister. At least Solus was offline…oh wait that's right. She's not because they moved her spark into a much smaller frame.

"I _was_, but I refuse to be known as one of them. After all, I attempted to offline Solus. I swear that femme is the most stubborn creature in the galaxy. But that is beside the point. The prophecy is something you should indeed worry about. Solus had foretold it before I betrayed them. It tells of a new Prime stepping up and defeating the Decepticons and my descendant taking my place as one of the high leaders." The Fallen growled. Megatron's optics narrowed, now here is something different.

"You have a descendant? I was only aware of Silverspark Prime being the descendant of a Thirteen member. Who is he?" Megatron demanded. The Fallen smirked, evilly. This was definitely going to prove to be a useful alliance if all goes as planned. He crossed him arms and glared down at the Decepticon leader.

"The betrayed will become the traitor. The one mech who betrayed you to be with Solus, the one who never showed his faceplate or spoke. The one who you trusted because he seemed so loyal. Now you're dumbfounded because you cannot believe that he would leave the Decepticons for my dear sister. You know who he is, and he must offline if there is any chance for you to win this war and for me to take the power from my brothers." The Fallen hissed. Megatron's optics narrowed at him.

"You're telling me that Soundwave is your descendant? How can you be sure unless you've tracked your family line for all these eons while serving under Unicron?" Megatron questioned. The Fallen held out something in his servo. When Megatron took it and examined it he found that it was a list of things that would change if one were to become a follower of Unicron. "Soundwave has shown none of these traits, why would I believe this?"

"There's a reason that he's always wearing his visor. Anyone out of the Thirteen besides Solus knows that if anyone has purple optics they've either thrust dark energon into their sparkchamber or are the descendant of me. Have you ever _seen _Soundwave's optics before? I'll give you a hint: they're exactly like mine." Megatron was surprised by what he'd just learned. His ex-TIC was the descendant of the Fallen.

"I was told that the prophecy spoke of a new Prime, being sought after by Solus, was to end this war. I also know that it's supposed to be that new recruit Smokescreen. If Soundwave is the key to this war, then why is Smokescreen brought up at all?" Megatron inquired. The Fallen frowned, this was something new to him.

"It seems as though there is a second piece to this puzzle unrevealed to everyone. I assume that both mechs are key parts in this war. We must get one, if not both, to join us. I offer my services so long as you help me take down my brothers. Solus will fall by my servos, but you and your team may take any of them that you wish. To top it all off, I know how to get to the Rescue Bots and Autobots without drawing them out. Do we have a deal?" The Fallen stuck out his servo. Megatron grinned evilly and shook it. "Perfect."

**Pocket Universe**

Prima frowned as the scene ended in front of him. Vector Prime had just shown him what Megatron and The Fallen were talking about. None of the Primes were pleased with this turn of events. A portal opened nearby and everyone shielded their optics from the brightness of it. Out of the bridge walked a very familiar mech. They couldn't believe it, he'd returned to them after all this time. Nexus Prime smiled at everyone but he clearly saw that Solus was not present along with a few of his brothers.

"Welcome home, Nexus." Prima sighed in relief. Everyone welcomed him back and questioned him on where he had been. Finally Nexus was able to ask where some of the others were. When the prophecy was explained and what Solus' current status was he was surprised. He couldn't believe that Solus actually found a mech. "I believe you should go aide her, she may need more help now that The Fallen has returned."

"I'll return, but only when the time is right and she needs me. But for now I would like to know when Alpha Trion managed to find a femme." Nexus stated as he turned to said mech. Alpha Trion facepalmed and Firestrike, his mate, just chuckled and shook her helm. It was good to have their brother back, but they knew that the pranks would start soon.

**With the Autobots and Rescue Bots**

Jack and Solus had already made up and they were currently working to try and find a way to turn the war around and have the odds in their favor. One thing was for sure, the Rescue Bots needed to be trained. They had good weapons, yes, but they're not skilled enough to even face a vehicon. The Autobots decided to spar a little to show them what to expect. Bumblebee and Bulkhead went up first. Raf and the Rescue Bots were rooting for Bee while Miko cheered for Bulkhead…very loudly. Solus watched from the sidelines with a smile.

"Ready to get squashed like a bee?" Bulkhead teased. Bee shot back something a little rude but he was also joking. Solus rolled her optics. Some mechs never change it seems. Bumblebee ended up winning after about ten minutes with Bulkhead on his stomach groaning. Miko complained while the others congratulated them both. Bee helped up Bulkhead and returned to his spot at the sidelines.

"_Who's the bug now?_" Bee joked. Bulkhead shot him a glare as Solus walked into the arena. Ratchet, not being as much of a soldier as he once was, refused to spar to avoid being made fun of. Ravage whispered something to Soundwave before pushing him hard into the arena. A few people snickered and cracked jokes about it. They got into position with Solus smirking.

"Don't hold back, Wave." She stated before charging at him. Soundwave dodged her tackle and tried to kick her. His pede collided with her chassis and she was sent back with a slight groan. She regained composure just in time to dodge him again. She was surprised at how fast he could move, even more so than she once was in her old body. Eventually she was pinned to the ground with his knee on her chassis, but not with so much pressure that it was uncomfortable. Her cooling fans were working hard to cool down her body.

"Woah," Miko gasped. Soundwave helped Solus up and they saw the shocked looks given to them. No one knew that they were so capable of speed and grace, especially Soundwave. It was obvious that he had always held back whenever fighting in battles. Solus sat down and leaned her back against the wall and watched as the others trained the Rescue Bots. Soundwave sat next to her and saw how tired she was after that sparring match.

"Are you okay?" Soundwave asked, worried that he'd hurt her. Solus turned and smiled at him as the others continued to train. It had been a while since she'd fought like that. She had no idea what Soundwave was capable. It reminded her of the day she battled alongside her brothers to defeat Unicron. A thought suddenly hit her, he was fighting almost exactly like how Megatronus Prime had. In a way it made her nervous but she shrugged it off.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I haven't fought like that in a long time, let alone sparred like that. You're a very good fighter Soundwave, I'm a little surprised. Your movements were swift but not out of control. It was as if you were in another state of mind." Solus theorized. Soundwave studied her expression; she seemed to be calculating something in her processor. "Who taught you to fight like that? There's a very few amount of bots who are able to fight like that. I used to be one of them until Megatronus offlined me."

"I never had a mentor or trainer. I had to teach myself and the cassettes how to fight, well excluding Ravage. I always wondered how he was a natural fighter. I guess that answered that question." Soundwave chuckled. But when he saw the serious look on Solus' faceplate he stopped and gave her a curious look. "Solus what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but my suspicions are starting to be confirmed. None of them are bad, I promise, it's just…interesting. The pieces of the puzzle are coming together, and I'm not talking about the prophecy. Remember the day I told you who I was, the one where I looked into your spark?" Solus' optics flashed another color momentarily before they turned normal again.

"I remember, you and Ravage thought I was the Prime. But you found darkness in my spark and it scared you. You jumped away from me like I was the plague. You said it was something completely new to the Thirteen. Why are you bringing this up now? I thought we agreed that it meant nothing." Soundwave looked over at her. She looked very interested in something, like how Ratchet was when he tried to get the formula for the synthetic energon.

"The darkness has been passed down and evolved through each generation. It is apparent to me that the darkness that had startled me so bad, is the covenant of Unicron himself. Megatronus Prime basically sold his spark to Unicron, and in return Unicron made him his disciple. The darkness was a mere speck when it first entered Megatronus, but now it's evolved and resides in you." Solus explained. She turned her helm and gave him a stern but concerned look. "Soundwave you mustn't tell anyone but Ravage about what I have told you. It's too late to keep it hidden from him since he was there that day, but if my other brothers found out the truth, you may be viewed as a follower of The Fallen and Unicron. And…you may possibly be put to death."

* * *

Uh oh, looks like Soundwave is in some deep scrap! Will Solus stand up for Soundwave, even if it means betraying her brothers? Will her brothers accept Soundwave? Will the Autobots and Rescue Bots ever fully understand the seriousness of this situation? These questions and more will be answered soon enought!

Wait...OH SCRAP MEGATRON IS TEAMING UP WITH THE FALLEN!

Does this remind anyone of a certain movie? ;)

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Autobot Shadowstalker:** That is not goof? Uh okay haha. Oh yes, some major scrap is about to go down! Just you wait and see!

**Autobot-Blurr 221:** Ger derp nevermind. But the panda LOVES ME! Okay, okay haha here's the next update sheesh *throws you an energon cookie* there now go calm down! haha

**Lee11: **Thanks glad you liked it :)

**Ann:** Thanks :)

* * *

"I thought you said your suspicion wasn't bad!" Soundwave gasped. Solus sighed and pinched the bridge of her "nose". He was right, she did say that. She didn't want it to be true, but Soundwave's life was on the line. If he was to survive this war then they'd better get Smokescreen that Matrix and fast. "If your brothers find out and they try to offline me what do I do?"

"I don't know!" Solus snapped. Soundwave was taken aback by her response. Solus sighed and shook her helm sadly. "I don't know. I'll do my best to defend you, I'll even be classified as a traitor if it means protecting you. My brothers don't understand the situation because they watch through a portal thing in their dimension. We'd be lucky if they're not currently watching us."

"Wait, if you were able to figure that out, wouldn't The fallen-" He was cut off as an explosion rocked the base. Everyone's fear was now a reality: the Decepticons have found a way to get to the Rescue Bots. Solus made the humans hide as everyone else ran outside to see what was going on. There was explosions and chaos everywhere.

"Déjà vu," Bulkhead muttered. Bee whirred sadly in agreement. It was exactly like how Jasper was when the cons found their first base. Solus just stared in shock, everything was falling out of hand. She knew that Megatron wasn't smart enough to be able to get here alone, so he must've had some help from someone that did. Soundwave clenched his fists in anger. Silverspark and Smokescreen looked completely mortified and angry. The Rescue Bots just looked plain scared. Solus brought out her wrist blades and narrowed her optics.

"Sorry Rescue Bots, but I'm pretty sure that your cover as mindless robots has just been blown. Since you literally just started your training remain here and protect any human nearby. Do not go picking a fight unless someone's in danger." Smokescreen ordered. Solus couldn't help but smirk, he was already becoming a leader. "The rest of us-"

"Let's kick some Decepticon aft!" Silverspark exclaimed. Solus couldn't help but facepalm and chuckle at her enthusiasm. It had been years since Silverspark had been in any real battle so she was naturally excited to get the chance to fight. The Autobots ran off to the battle while the Rescue Bots hung back. The humans came out of hiding to watch.

"So since you know who's who why don't you point out the names of the Decepticons?" Cody suggested. Jack and Miko stopped arguing and decided that it was useless. Jack had never agreed to coming out of hiding but yet again Miko dragged him into it. Jack pointed to Knockout who was battling Ratchet.

"That red one over there is Knockout, the medic. He has this…electrical staff thing that he shocks people with. One time he tried to saw me in half." Jack informed. He ignored the surprised looks and pointed to Starscream who fought Silverspark. "That's Starscream, the ex-SIC of the Decepticons. He left them once but went crawling back."

"That's Megatron himself fighting…wait Solus is fighting Megatron? ALONE?!" Miko squeaked as the pointed to Megatron and Solus. They watched them in worry for a while before Blades noticed something. He pointed off in another direction in fear.

"Uh, who's that COMING RIGHT AT US?" he asked. Jack, Miko, and Raf spun to see an unfamiliar mech running towards them discretely, unseen to the Autobots. Jack narrowed his eyes and studied his form. He had to be the biggest Cybertronian he's ever seen, even taller than Optimus or Megatron. When Jack got a good look at his optics he took a step back.

"Guys we gotta get out of here _now_." Jack stated. Everyone turned their attention to him in confusion. "Remember how Ravage said that the only reason he knew that Soundwave was the descendant of The Fallen because of his purple optics? Well the mech running at us have purple ones too! Megatron's aligned the Decepticons with The Fallen!"

"Oh very good, fleshling, you're very observant. It's such a shame you allied yourself with my pathetic sister." A voice erupted from behind them. Everyone turned to see The Fallen towering over them. The Rescue Bots positioned themselves so they were in between the humans and The Fallen. "Stand down and I won't harm any of you. I only come for the human Jack."

"Back off you pile of rusted scrap metal!" Miko yelled. The Fallen seemed surprised by her boldness but growled when the Rescue Bots didn't step aside. They didn't even know the fleshy yet they're so willing to protect him! It's only one fleshy! The adult humans stood in front of Jack protectively.

"We promised the Autobots to protect the children! I refuse to break a promise like that!" Heatwave growled. The Fallen snarled and grabbed the red smaller mech and threw him against the wall. Blades ran over to help him up, but he was out cold. Chase and Boulder stood their ground, but they too were soon knocked out. They were too inexperienced to fight him, or really any Decepticon.

"Now, either you give up Jack or I will squish every human here." The Fallen threatened. Everyone froze at his words, praying that Solus or one of the others would show up and make him flee. But everyone was busy with their own battle, no one knew that The Fallen was even here. When no one moved he lifted his pede in a threatening way Jack ran out from behind the group.

"No! Don't touch them! You can take me, but you have to swear not to hurt anyone else." Jack commanded. The Fallen roared in laughter, startling the humans. The only one who didn't flinch was Jack, who just glared up at the mech. The humans couldn't believe that he was actually giving himself up for this.

"You are so much like my dear sister, pathetic. Very well, I agree not to harm the Rescue Bots or humans, but I make no promises for my siblings or the other Autobots." The Fallen swore. Jack knew he wouldn't get anything better so he agreed. The humans tried to talk him out of it but The Fallen grabbed Jack and ran away and through a nearby ground bridge. The Rescue Bots woke up as the Autobots came back, looking beaten and tired. Solus immediately noticed the lack of her partner.

"Where's Jack?" she asked. They explained what happened while they were gone. Solus' optics widened in fear when she found out that it was The Fallen who'd kidnapped Jack. Ravage growled in anger, their evil brother had returned. Soundwave clenched his fists, he still couldn't believe he was related to that…that monster! "We told you to stay put! Now Jack's gone and might be dead!"

"That's not helping, Solus." Smokescreen interjected when he saw how upset June was. She had been there too when Jack was captured and she didn't like it one bit. Solus backed down but everyone could see that she was still angry with the humans for not following orders. She glanced over at the Rescue Bots who looked guilty. They had one job to do and they failed miserably. Suddenly the computer beeped, showing a video message. On the screen was a very creepy looking Megatron.

"Ah Autobots, I assume you've noticed the lack of your pet. In two minutes a ground bridge will open at your location. If you want him back alive Solus and Soundwave must come through. No one else and it has to be both of them. If not, then I will send you another message showing you exactly how he died. Your choice, Autoscum," Megatron growled before ending the feed. Solus shared a look with Soundwave, knowing that they had to follow the Decepticon's demands if they wanted to see their friend again.

"I'm not letting the Decepticons kill Jack." Solus growled. Soundwave put a servo on her shoulder and lowered his visor and nodded. The ground bridge opened and everyone watched as the two ran through. They didn't argue knowing that nothing would stop them from protecting Jack. Solus and Soundwave were on guard as they emerged on the other side. They saw Megatron and Starscream standing on the other side. "Okay we're here, now where's Jack?"

"So impatient, here's your little pest." Megatron chuckled as Starscream held out a claw. Jack was unconscious and he was bleeding from a cut on his forehead. When Starscream threw the boy towards them Solus didn't hesitate in diving to catch him. She checked to make sure he was alive and unhurt besides the cut. He was breathing. At least he's alive. When they turned to leave they saw Knockout standing in their way. "You're not going anywhere. We have much to talk about, both of you."

"Laserbeak, eject and take Jack to the Autobots." Soundwave ordered quietly. The bird-like bot ejected from his compartment in Soundwave's chassis and took Jack from Solus and flew through the ground bridge. Knockout closed the bridge with a smirk. Solus and Soundwave turned back to Megatron to hear what he had to say. "What do you want with us Megatron?"

"So it is true! Soundwave in fact does have a voice!" Starscream jested. Knockout laughed as he walked up to his leader. Soundwave narrowed his optics behind his visor. He was a joke to the Decepticons, probably always had been. Solus narrowed her optics too, but they were clearly visible to everyone else. They were about to say something when someone attacked Solus. She tried to fight back but she was thrown and knocked out momentarily. She wearily looked up to see The Fallen walking up.

"Megatronus!" Solus gasped, unable to say anything else. Soundwave ran up to help Solus but he was held back by the other Decepticons. Solus couldn't fight back, she was still exhausted from the previous battle and her wounds hadn't healed yet. She half expected Megatronus to offline her right then and there, but he merely went to stand in front of Soundwave.

"I know your secret, Soundwave. You are my descendant. And any descendant of mine will not wear a mask!" Megatronus growled. Even Solus had to flinch at the tone. Instead of following orders Soundwave shoved him hard. Even though Megatronus was much larger and stronger than him The Fallen stumbled back slightly.

"I refuse to acknowledge the fact that I'm your descendant. I know what you did to Solus. My visor will remain where it is until I'm back with the Autobots." Soundwave hissed. Solus smirked at his words. There was no way Megatronus was going to get Soundwave to sway from his ideals. She thought the Decepticons would let him be, but The Fallen had other plans. He began to laugh, making Solus shiver slightly. It was one of his cruel sadistic laughs.

"You truly are blind if you think Solus loves you! You can't even see that the Autobots are playing you! Solus messes with processors for her own benefit, and you're just one example." Megatronus taunted. Solus' optics widened at the accusation. That wasn't true! Soundwave surely must see that! "Tell me, what happened shortly after you found out her real identity?"

"She didn't want to betray the Thirteen like you did. She didn't understand that it's okay to be in love! What do you know, Fallen?" Soundwave snapped. Solus sighed in relief and tried to stand. Knockout noticed and zapped her with his energon staff. Soundwave noticed and turned to them. "Don't touch her, Knockout!"

"We're not going to offline her…yet. But you seriously believe that scrap? She has been known to lie before. Tell me, what was her reaction when she found out you were the descendant of The Fallen? What was her expression?" Megatron pressed. That's when Soundwave hesitated, the memory fresh in his processor. Solus groaned and shook her helm painfully.

"Don't listen to them, Soundwave. They're trying to mess with you and get you to rejoin them." Solus called out. Her voice was filled with static showing the damage to her vocalizers. Soundwave's spark sunk at how hurt she was. He needed to do something but…what if they were right? He thought that Solus loved him…but was she just lying to get some sort of benefit?

"Silence! Soundwave, since you apparently don't know who to believe remember what she said to you before you came back from sending Ravage to spy on them. She sounded like she really didn't love you then." Megatronus pointed out. Solus froze realizing that he was right. She had been harsh to him. Scrap they might actually win this one. Soundwave remained silent, pain ripping through him as he thought of everything that'd happened. He finally made up he processor and nodded at the mechs.

"I'll rejoin the Decepticons." He finally answered. Solus shuttered her optics as tears threatened to flow from them. She couldn't believe she was losing him again. Primus she was such an idiot! She was suddenly grabbed by Starscream and Knockout and hoisted to her pedes. She was too weak to fight back so she merely walked with them to the brig. She looked back at Soundwave with pleading optics.

"Megatronus, you will pay for what you've done. You've taken away the one thing I've loved the most. Rust in the Pits!" Solus growled loudly at her brother. Soundwave stared while she was dragged away, thinking about that middle sentence. He knew he had to carry on with his decision and be with the Decepticons and fight the Autobots.

Solus was thrown into the brig roughly after her weapons had been disabled. She stood and ran at the door and pounded on it. She screamed in frustration and sat down with her back leaning against the door. She couldn't believe what was happening. Everything was falling apart because of her! She just wanted to go home to be with what's left of her brothers and forget the war ever happened. If the Cybertronian race dies out why not make a new one since they made the current one? She groaned and held her helm in her servos. No, no she can't talk like that when Smokescreen needs her to guide him. She couldn't help but think about Soundwave. The betrayed became the traitor…it's like a duplicated line or something. She sighed heavily again. No, no it wasn't him who betrayed them, it was she who failed everyone.

"I'm sorry Soundwave. I'm sorry I didn't prove how much you mean to me. I'm…I'm sorry for just being a big glitch." Solus whispered before she began to sob. She felt lost and confused by everything going on. She began to wonder what would've happened if Megatronus had succeeded in offlining her. It probably would've saved everyone a lot of trouble and pain. She didn't hear the footsteps coming her way until a gentle servo touched her helm.

"Arcee what is the matter?" a deep voice asked. She froze in shock and looked up at the mech in front of her. Her optics widened and she thought it was just a figment of her imagination, but it couldn't have been, she felt his touch. Was it a trick from the Decepticons? It's possible, but their only Pretender was Makeshift and he was blown up after he impersonated Wheeljack.

"O-Optimus?"

* * *

*gasp* SOUNDWAVE REJOINED THE DECEPTICONS?

*gasp* OPTIMUS IS ALIVE?

*gasp* I HAVE NO MORE COOKIES?

Oh wait...I guess that has nothing to do with my story...

Oh well!

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **Ohhhhhhhh you'll see!

* * *

Solus couldn't believe it. Optimus Prime, her leader, the one who was presumably dead, is standing right in front of her. His right arm was missing and someone obviously didn't do a very good job on patching up the massive energon leak. Speaking of energon, he was in desperate need of it. She immediately pushed aside her own pain and tried to get Optimus to sit down.

"Optimus, I have no idea how you're alive, but you're hurt!" Solus snapped. Optimus reluctantly sat down. Solus reached into her subspace and pulled out one of the energon cubes she was storing for while they were in exile. At first Optimus rejected it but he knew he'd offline soon if he didn't get energon into his systems. He noticed the many wounds Solus had as well and frowned.

"You're injured as well, Arcee." He pointed out. Solus winced at the name, realizing that she had yet to tell Optimus the truth. She ignored the comment and waited for him to finish the cube. He was still low but at least it wasn't life threatening. Optimus finally looked back over at Solus with a worried expression. "You seemed distressed when you came in here. What happened?"

"My name's not Arcee, I've been lying to you ever since I met you." Solus admitted. Optimus' optics widened slightly but he remained silent. "I was sent to Cybertron to look for the Prime who was to end the war against you and Megatron. I didn't want to leave my brothers, mainly because one of them had disappeared and another had betrayed us and offlined me. My spark was moved into this form and I took the name Arcee to blend in with the Cybertronians. My real name is Solus Prime."

"You expect me to believe you're one of the original Thirteen Primes? The sister of my mentor, Alpha Trion? Solus Prime was offlined by The Fallen, Megatronus Prime. Say I believe you, why are you telling me now?" Optimus asked in disbelief. Solus narrowed her optics and they flashed golden for a few seconds. That caught Optimus off guard but he didn't stand down.

"I don't _expect_ anything, but I thought you'd have enough faith in me to believe me. I will prove it if I must, but you listen to me, Optimus Prime. I have gone through enough scrap this week to last a lifetime. I told you how I survived Megatronus' attack, so I will _not _repeat myself. Ask me any question, anything that will confirm that I am Solus Prime. You might want to hurry too. Megatron aligned himself with The Fallen and he still wants me and the others dead." Solus growled. She had no patience with him right now so he was really pushing it.

"What was the fate of Alpha Trion after he sent Smokescreen away?" Optimus inquired. Solus smirked, knowing that Optimus was still concerned about her brother. She crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall. "If anyone knows it'll be the Thirteen, Firestrike, or Silverspark Prime. If you are who you claim to be, then you should know."

"Alpha Trion is very much alive. He went into the Pocket Dimension to be with our brothers after he sent you the message through the Star Saber. Ravage, Soundwave's cassette, is actually my brother undercover." Solus explained. Pain ripped through her spark when she said Soundwave's name. She still couldn't believe he betrayed the Autobots, _her_. She glanced over at Optimus who seemed shocked. It was obvious that he now believed her. "There's more I need to tell you but-"

"Arcee?" A quiet Italian voice called out. It sounded tired and weak, causing her spark to sink. She knew that voice from somewhere, but where? The more she thought about it the more familiar it seemed. She looked over in the corner of the cell to see three Autobot forms, one sitting up and staring at them with blue optics. "Optimus is that really Arcee or am I seeing things?"

"Mirage? I thought you and the twins were offlined back on Cybertron! What happened?" Solus gasped in realization. Mirage smirked and woke up the sleeping twins. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grumbled until they saw Solus. They tackled her in a happy hug until she pushed them off while laughing. The trio explained how they were captured and tortured and eventually ended up on the Nemesis and finally in New Kaon. In turn, Solus explained her story. From the day she was offlined by The Fallen, to how she and Soundwave got here to protect Jack. The door swung open and in walked Knockout with a smirk. Solus growled and stood between Optimus and the medic, knowing very well that she was the only one in any condition to fight. "What do _you _want, Knockout?"

"Calm down, _mein schön_." (my beautiful) Knockout purred. Solus growled and got into a fighting position. She refused to let her guard down around this mech. She still had memories of her last _visit _burned into her processor. "Lord Megatron decided to let you in on our little plan for Soundwave now that he's back where he belongs, considering how close you two once were."

"Don't you dare lay a servo on him." Solus snarled in a deadly tone. The twins only heard that voice once before, and that was when she threatened a con for nearly offlining her team. Even Knockout seemed taken aback by her fierceness. Solus was willing to give her spark to protect the Autobots and Soundwave. Knockout smirked and shook his helm.

"I can do whatever I want. Trust me, this procedure isn't new to me. We're going to wash his processor of anything that may cause him to betray us. He will become what he was born to be, the heir to The Fallen." Knockout explained. Solus narrowed her optics in anger. She knew that he'd done something like this before. She didn't tell anyone about it, but she knew perfectly well what he'd done.

"So you're going to do the same thing to him like you did to Starscream? That's really pathetic, I hope you know that. First you make Starscream forget his entire family, and now you're going to make Soundwave your little puppet. You cons sicken me!" Solus punched Knockout in the faceplate hard as she yelled the last part. He was sent back but had no time to recover as Solus gave him a quick kick to the helm, knocking him unconscious. Solus turned to her comrades, her optics golden with fury again. "Let's get out of here!"

"Right!" they all agreed. Solus lead them down the halls, being careful to stay hidden. Mirage's cloaking device was malfunctioning so he couldn't turn invisible. They couldn't reactivate their weapons so they had to rely on stealth. They even found Optimus' missing arm in a spare parts closet when they were hiding from some drones. When they made it to the ground bridge Mirage got to work on making their signals untraceable. The others stood watch, but Solus was distracted. This reminded her of the time Soundwave helped her escape the Decepticons. Someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with a servo.

"Relax, sweetspark, I won't hurt you." A low voice whispered in her audio. The grip loosened enough for her to spin around and see Soundwave with his visor retracted. He pulled her into an empty hall as the Autobots worked on the bridge. Solus couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and hug him close to her. He hugged her back tightly. "I didn't mean it when I said I'd rejoin the Decepticons. I was just trying to get information on what they're planning. I'm so sorry, Solus."

"Just don't leave me again." Solus whispered. Joy filled her spark at the news. She thought for sure that Soundwave hated her, but it was all a trick on the cons. She stood on the tips of her pedes and kissed him gently on the lips. Neither bot noticed a black mech watching silently from down the hall. He burned with anger about his own descendant's betrayal. He will ensure now that his brothers find out the truth about Soundwave's darkness, to make sure that the Autobots would not get the upper hand in the war.

"WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Ratchet yelled as he watched the Autobots walk through a ground bridge. Jack had woken up but didn't know about anything that'd happened in New Kaon. Optimus was the last one through and all the anger was gone when everyone saw him. "Optimus? How is this possible?"

"Long story, but I suggest helping them first." Solus sighed. Ratchet gave all the new/returning Autobots a cube of energon before working on their injuries. He started with Optimus since he was in the worst condition. Solus and Soundwave explained what happened, but everyone was mostly interested in Soundwave's story. The twins kept commenting on the fact that he had a faceplate and a voice.

**Earlier that day**

Soundwave felt like an alien in the halls of the Decepticon capital. He kept his visor in place, not wanting any Decepticon to see his faceplate. He avoided The Fallen at all costs, not wanting there to be any chance of him manipulating his processor. He heard heavy footsteps and hid in a dark corner. He almost growled when Megatronus stalked by. He froze when Megatronus paused just after his hiding spot.

"I know you're there Soundwave. You may be able to hide from everyone, but I'm different." He called calmly. Soundwave narrowed his optics behind his visor and stepped out of the shadows. He didn't feel like talking to him but there was no use avoiding it now. "I know you were close to Solus, but she isn't one to be trusted. She knew how to get our brother's to do what she wanted, that's why she was seen as a threat. I was considered The Fallen because I acted upon what was right."

"You were called The Fallen because you betrayed your own family. I know Solus has made some bad decisions and I've paid the price for them, but she's not the kind of bot to do something like that. I suggest stopping now before I change my processor and go with the Autobots." Soundwave warned. Megatronus narrowed his optics and watched Soundwave walk down the hall away from him. Soundwave knew he had to get the information fast if he wanted to get back without him or Solus offlining first. He stopped outside the throne room when he heard Megatron talking to Knockout.

"We must act quickly, Knockout. If Soundwave deflects back to the Autobots then we lose a key player in this war. We have to erase anything from his processor that might cause him to return to the Autoscum." Megatron's voice growled. Soundwave ran away and down the hall to finish job. He had no use for stealth now, his processor was about to get wiped by Knockout.

**Back at present time**

"Solus, I also was able to grab this from the relic vault before I left." Soundwave finished. He pulled a hammer-looking thing from his subspace. Solus nearly jumped from her seat where she was being treated when she saw it. Soundwave handed it to her with a chuckle. He understood why she'd be so happy to see it again. Optimus recognized it as well and smiled knowing that it was with its true owner.

"You got my Forge from the cons?" Solus asked in disbelief. Soundwave smiled and nodded. The Forge was extremely big in her servos. The twins snickered at how big it was compared to her. She merely ignored them as it shrunk to fit perfectly in her servo. She shrugged at the shocked looks given to her. "I created The Forge myself, it knows its master so it shrunk down I can use it."

"Wait, I have a question." Jack piped up. Everyone turned to the young boy with curiosity. "The prophecy said that one of the brothers would fall. How does that work out if Optimus survived the explosion? The prophecy's starting to contradict itself and it's confusing. I'm glad that Optimus is alive, but what if the prophecy is wrong?"

"I wouldn't say that." A new voice said. Everyone turned to see a white ground bridge open. A red and blue mech stepped through with a wide smirk. "Several parts of the prophecy are doubled. The Fallen will step down and Soundwave will take his place. Optimus, a fallen Prime as in being offline, must also step down from being leader of the Autobots and let Smokescreen Prime take control."

"It can't be…" Solus whispered as she walked up. The new mech smirked at the femme's shock. He didn't expect her to recognize him so quickly, but they had been great friends before he disappeared. Solus' vocalizer was full of static for a moment. she couldn't believe who was standing before her. "Is that really you? Are you really here? Are you seriously alive, _Nexus_?"

* * *

**If you don't remember Nexus Prime is her brother and due to a sword (I don't recall the name now) he was protecting he disappeared but came back. He decided to show himself to Solus when she truly needed him. Either she really needs help or he couldn't wait to see her.**

**Uh I know my story is moving kinda fast but I'm not very good with filler chapters. If you have an idea for one then I'm all up for suggestions! Even if it's not a filler chapter I'm still open for ideas!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **Haha yeah ol' Nexus is alive.

**Lee11: **Don't worry, I have an awesome scene planned for the Thirteen! *snickers evilly*

**So this chapter is dedicated to those affected by the shootings in Connecticut and the Portland, Oregon mall Friday. My class had a huge discussion on this (in Spanish too, that was dificult) and everyone ended up crying. It's hard to believe that someone would go and kill children like that. RIP all 27 victims.**

* * *

"NEXUS YOU AFTHEAD!" Ravage, Silverspark, and Solus yelled together when Nexus nodded. The missing Prime grinned and shook his helm. He was used to being called an afthead because of all the tricks he's pulled. Everyone in the room except his niece and siblings looked confused. They knew who he was, yes, but not why the Primes were making such a big deal out of it. Soundwave placed a careful servo on Solus' shoulder to get her to calm down.

"Hey guys guess what! I'm back!" Nexus said hesitantly. Solus' optics narrowed and nearly slapped him. Nexus noticed and rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. "Okay I know I'm in a ton of scrap for disappearing and not returning but there's a reason for that. I'll explain later but you really need to know about the prophecy. It's not just about Smokescreen and it's not just about The Fallen. It's about both."

"Then you better explain." Solus growled. Nexus winced slightly at her anger but knew that she had been through a lot of slag lately. He didn't want to add onto it but he already did. Ugh he was an afthead. But he was surprised when he was pulled into a hug by Solus. Everyone smirked and shook their helms. They half-expected her to do that. When she pulled away she smacked the back of his helm and everyone laughed. "It's good to have you back but you're so slagged."

"How did I know you were going to do that?" Nexus laughed. "The war between brothers doesn't just refer to Optimus and Megatron, it also is about the Thirteen and our battles with The Fallen. If you think about it, it makes sense. 'A mission of one to find another' is actually something that's been held secret from Solus so I'm not saying what it means or else my helm will be ripped off by everyone. 'To end the war of brother against brother' the Thirteen has always been corrupt and it is like we're in a war."

"'A team torn apart as a brother loses his spark' I was offlined and we lost Megatronus, Liege Maximo, and Nexus. We were torn apart by his betrayal. 'New one rise and take the knowledge of the Primes' must refer to Soundwave finding out that he's the descendant of Megatronus. The Fallen is the one that returns but Soundwave must intervene and take his place to end our war." Solus continued.

"What about 'the betrayed becoming the traitor'?" Heatwave asked. Solus frowned and leaned up against the wall. Mirage, the twins, and Optimus were confused about what was going on. Solus retold the prophecy to them so they could help decipher it. Nexus frowned and looked over at his sister with a slight glare. He knew what exactly the prophecy meant with the betrayed becoming the traitor. Soundwave noticed and studied the Prime cautiously.

"I know what it means. You might not like to hear this but Solus…" Nexus began and pointed to said femme. Solus finally saw his glare and pushed herself off the wall to hear what he had to say about her. "Was betrayed by Megatronus, but she'll become just like him. She's going to betray the Thirteen because of who-knows-what."

"What?!" everyone yelled. Solus felt hurt that he was accusing her of being a traitor. Everyone seemed to take a step away from her in surprise. She looked around with tears filling her optics in fear. They all believed Nexus about her being a traitor. She finally turned back to her brother with angry optics. She slapped him hard across the faceplate and ignored the gasps.

"You are seriously fragged up in the processor if you think I'd turn into anything like that monster I used to call my brother! GET FRAGGED NEXUS!" Solus spat. She transformed and drove away at top speed, not wanting to see anyone's reaction. She stopped when she was at a secluded area and hid herself among the trees. The sun had set and it was dark except for the glow of her now golden optics. They only changed with extreme emotion and this was one that she couldn't hold back.

_::Solus please come back! I know you're upset but we need you…maybe Nexus is wrong and you have nothing to worry about. please just come back.:: _Smokescreen pleaded over a newly opened comm. link. Solus ignored him and just remained where she sat. She didn't want to be thought of as a traitor to her brothers. She heard a jet engine but she didn't care if it was a Decepticon. She figured it'd be best if it was so they'd just offline her right then and there. Someone transformed in front of her and she looked up to see Soundwave alone.

"Solus please understand that no one believes you're a traitor. It's just a stupid prophecy that might turn out to be false. I want you to know that I'll trust you no matter what." Soundwave explained as he knelt down in front of her. His words had no effect on her and he knew it. This time the blade was shoved too far into her spark for it to ever be removed. Nexus was her closest brother and now he's accusing her of being a traitor.

"You don't understand, 'Wave. Nexus was my closest brother, we rarely fought and we always had fun together. I'd even help him sometimes with his stupid pranks and we always trusted each other, he was even the one who found the medic to revive me because he believed there had to be some way for me to survive. For him to say that I will betray him and my other brothers like Megatronus just kills my spark." Solus explained. She looked down at her servos and squeezed her optics shut painfully. "I _slapped_ him. I never physically hurt him and yet I just did. You saw the look on his faceplate, he was scared of me. He thought I'd offline him right then and there."

"Solus stop this. It's not like you to think like that. You've been dealing with Decepticons, the loss and finding of Optimus, having everyone find out the truth, and me seemingly leaving the Autobots lately and you're stressed. He deserved to be slapped for that because he was making accusations that could've cost you the trust of the Autobots. No one wants you to leave because we all know you're nothing like The Fallen." Soundwave lectured. Solus looked up at him with fearful optics. She still didn't know whether to believe his words or not. Soundwave pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly. She let out a shaky sob and hugged him back. "Shh, it's okay just let it out."

"I can't do this any longer Soundwave. I just want to go back to my brothers and act like none of this ever happened. I want my brothers who died or betrayed us to be back and there to be peace instead of all this. I want my old body back. I hate the feeling of being in a body that's not truly my own." Solus whimpered. Soundwave froze when she said she wanted to go back to her brothers and not here with him. He sent a quick comm. link to everyone saying that he and Solus won't be back until morning. When silence fell upon them he realized that she'd fallen asleep.

**Solus' dream**

Solus groaned and sat up. She looked around to find herself in a plain white room with no walls or windows. Everything was just white. She went to rub her optics but she froze at the sight of her servos. They were black and sharp like they had been in her old body. She closed her optics and took a deep breath. When she looked down at herself she gasped in surprise to find herself in her old body, no longer Arcee. She smiled and examined herself. Everything was back to normal before Megatronus offlined her.

"I see you like having your old body back." A calm voice said. There was a flash of blue and Solus found herself in the center of Cybertron in front of the spark of Primus himself. Solus smiled and bowed in respect to her god/creator. She hadn't talked to him since he'd given her the prophecy and it was nice to see him again. "Hello, Solus Prime."

"Hello, Primus." Solus greeted happily. She noticed fearfully that his spark was slowly fading because of the damage done to Cybertron. He was barely holding the planet together and soon he will die along with it. The thought alone hurt Solus but she ignored it. "If I may ask, why am I here? Is there something important I should know?"

"I have nothing to tell you, but to show you." He replied. There was a flash of light and Solus soon found herself in the Court of Primes. She looked around and saw that all of her brothers, even Megatronus Prime and Liege Maximo, were there. She immediately became confused, especially when she saw herself in her Prime self. "You said you wanted to be back with all of your brothers and that no one betrayed anyone. This is what Cybertron would be like if that were so."

"It's just my brothers and I back at the Court. Why does this change anything?" Solus asked. She walked outside to see Cybertron as it was in its golden days. What was Primus trying to prove to her? This only made her want things to go back to normal even more. She heard a scream and she spun to see several law enforcers dragging a femme out of her housing unit. Solus ran up as they were about to shoot her. "No! Stop!"

"Solus they can't hear you." Primus stated. Solus froze as the femme was offlined cruelly by the mechs. It hurt Solus even more to see that the enforcers were mechs she knew. She couldn't believe what she just saw. What did that poor femme do to deserve to die? "It's alright, my daughter, it's only a vision. This never happened because the Thirteen lost their power over Cybertron and Megatronus and Liege Maximo lost their way."

"We were corrupt, weren't we? We didn't see that what we were doing was destroying Cybertron in a way different than war. We were holding too hard of a grip on the Cybertronians." Solus whispered. Primus didn't answer, merely led her out of the city towards a familiar area. Solus picked up her pace as she neared the small park. When she made it there was nothing there. No remains of an ancient-looking park. "What the frag? Oh…uh I apologize for my language, but what happened to the park?"

"It never existed here. Nothing much happens in this Cybertron because of the Thirteen's rule. Did you ever stop and think about how the decisions you and your brothers made would affect the Cybertronians. If I remember right, Alchemist Prime tried to get the others to lighten up on them but you didn't listen." Primus explained. Solus looked down in shame and realization.

"I now understand everything that's happened, not just with the betrayal of Megatronus. I know why Megatron stood up against the leaders of Cybertron. Alchemist was right, he was always right but we never listened to him. I still don't understand one thing, why must I be the one to betray the others?" Solus asked. Light shone around her again and she was back in Primus' spark chamber.

"There is one final part of the prophecy I must give you. 'Fallen is gone, the war is done. The good is mistreated, and to the mountains has retreated. She who loves him will betray the others for him. If she puts him first, it shall be the end of the curse. Peace will reign forever.'" Primus recited. Solus ran the words through her processor and tried to make sense of it. "My time is short, farewell my daughter. I will be talking with you and Smokescreen both later on."

"Goodbye Primus."

**End Solus' dream**

When Solus woke up it was still dark, but the sky had tints of purple and pink proving the sun was about to rise. She noticed that Soundwave had a protective arm around her, as if to keep her safe throughout the night. She snuggled up into his form and sighed. She knew what the prophecy meant by the good mistreated and that she'll betray her brothers for him. The last line was definitely comforting. But why would Primus want to talk to both her and Smokescreen? Was it about him becoming a Prime?

"You mumble in your sleep, you know that right?" Soundwave whispered. Solus turned her helm to look at him as they sat up. Solus sighed and wrapped him in a hug. He rubbed her arm comfortingly with a worried look. "Are you feeling better now? You were really distressed last night. You scared me Solus, I thought you didn't want to be with us anymore."

"I'm still a little upset, but I'm fine. I'm sorry about what I said last night. My processor was so scrambled from mixed emotions and new information I was about to glitch. Primus talked to me in my dream and explained the prophecy more and showed me what Cybertron would've been like if the Thirteen remained in power." Solus explained. She told him about what she saw and everything that Primus had told her, including the prophecy. She kissed him gently before standing. "Let's get back to the others before they have a panic attack over our disappearance. Primus knows what Nexus has been saying."

"Your brothers are…interesting." Soundwave commented. Solus laughed and shook her helm. He didn't know the half of it. They began the long walk back to the Rescue Bot's base. It was pretty much chaos as the others tried to explain how the Deceptions got onto the island. The people living in the city were scared and demanding to know exactly what the Rescue Bots and Autobots were now. It didn't help that Solus and Soundwave walked in right when Jack yelled something and ran out. Someone had definitely upset him, but Solus had no idea what. When she questioned him he looked nervous to answer.

"The people who didn't know you guys or the Rescue Bots called you a monster because of the prophecy." Jack admitted. Solus frowned and knelt down in front of him. He was protecting and defending her even after all that scrap she'd put everyone through. "Solus, I can't and won't believe that you'd betray anyone. It's not like you!"

"Then you should hear the newest part of the prophecy." Solus smirked at his confusion. She explained the dream to him as well. Jack couldn't help but feel relieved and scared all at the same time. He just hoped that everything would turn out okay. The war was getting really old and tiresome for everyone. But no one knew about the Decepticons. They were in just as much chaos as the Autobots, if not worse.

* * *

**Tada! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Slagity slag slag is going down! XD**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Anne: **Randomest pairing I ever came up with haha. Glad you liked it :)

**Autobot** **Shadowstalker:** Amen bro, amen.

**I'M BACK GUYS! AND I'M PASSING MY STUPID STATISTICS CLASS! :D**

* * *

A couple days later everything had settled down and the Decepticons grew quiet. Solus was on edge, worried about when they would attack again. The people of Griffin Rock were hesitant to accept the Rescue Bots and Autobots for what they really were, but even they calmed down. The Rescue Bots continued their training with the Autobots and were progressing pretty well. After a while the adults decided to teach the Bots how to play Poker while the others were on tour of the island. The bots were using their holoforms and Solus decided to mess with them.

"Scrap…" she muttered under her breath just loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone smirked, believing that she had a terrible hand. Her icy blue eyes watched as the game continued. When it came to the end of the game it was only her and Sideswipe left. She twirled a poker chip between her fingers and glared at the red twin. Sideswipe laid down his cards, a pretty good hand she had to admit. "Well Sides, I gotta admit you have a pretty good hand, it's hard to top that."

"Sorry Solus, maybe next time you'll have more luck." Sideswipe laughed as he reached for the pile of chips. Solus smirked and blocked his arm with her own. She laid down her own cards and everyone stared in shock. She had a Royal Flush, the best hand possible. Solus scooted all of her newly gained chips over to herself and tossed in her cards to be shuffled into the deck. Sideswipe was now fuming with anger. "You cheated! There is no way a femme could beat me!"

"Careful Sides, I know a hundred ways to ensure that you'll never be able to have kids with a single poker chip." Solus threatened as she continued to twirl the chip in her hand. Sideswipe's face paled and he said nothing as everyone around him laughed. After a few more hands they picked everything up and the Bots transformed out of their alt forms to stretch.

"I still cannot believe that Sparky and Solus ended up with all the chips." Bulkhead grumbled. The two femmes smirked and looked at each other. No one could defeat them, they were too good. At one point Sunstreaker blamed it on the fact that they were both Primes but he was initially ignored as the femmes began to walk away, but Silverspark turned with a mischievous glint in her optics.

"Never doubt the power of a femme, especially when there's two." Silverspark teased as they left the room. Soundwave smiled and shook his helm. _That's my femme,_ he thought to himself. The twins continued to grumble about something or another as the humans returned. Miko was completely freaking out about the technology they had here. When they found out about how Silverspark and Solus had kicked everyone's afts and Solus' threat to Sideswipe they started laughing. Soundwave rolled his optics and left the room to look for Solus. He was suddenly stopped by Nexus standing right in his path with a dark look.

"I know about the darkness in your spark that Solus found, and I know exactly what you are, Soundwave. You're the descendant of Megatronus Prime, it's obvious by your optics. I swear if you ever try to betray or hurt Solus in any way, I will personally send you to the Pits myself. Got it?" he growled. Soundwave was slightly taken back by the mech's anger, but he understood why he'd be so protective over Solus. She is his sister after all and she was already offlined once.

"I do have darkness in my spark and it is because I am a descendant of The Fallen. But if you think I'd ever hurt Solus like he did then you don't know anything about me. I will never hurt her or treat her like an ordinary femme. I love her and I'm not about to screw it up." Soundwave shot back. He wasn't about to let Nexus intimidate him.

"Okay you're clear, you can court my sister." Nexus said with a smirk before starting to walk away, leaving Soundwave standing there in confusion. Solus walked up and smacked the back of Nexus' helm with a scowl. She heard him threaten Soundwave and she didn't like how he was testing him to see if he could court her. "Ow! What the frag is wrong with you Solus?"

"Stop messing with Soundwave." Solus stated. Nexus stuck his glossa out at her childishly and she stuck hers out too. Soundwave covered his mouth with a servo and held back a snicker. They were such younglings yet they were supposed to be the example of a "Prime". Solus turned to him with a raised optic ridge. "What's so funny 'Wave?"

"Nothing…" Soundwave mumbled, but he knew he wasn't gonna get out of it. Solus and Nexus smirked at each other before tackling Soundwave to the ground. He somehow ended up on his stomach with Solus sitting on his back. Nexus was standing nearby laughing his aft off at Soundwave's misfortune. Soundwave groaned and shook his helm. "Please get off of me, Solus."

"Hmmm nah." Solus hummed. Nexus smirked and leaned against the wall to see what was going to happen. Soundwave suddenly spun, rolling Solus off of him and he had his knee pressed against her chassis. Nexus' smirk faltered and turned into a genuine smile. He decided to leave the room (and make sure no one entered) so they could have some privacy. "Come on Soundwave, Nexus is in the room. Let me up."

"Actually he just left, we're alone Solus." Soundwave mused as they stood up. Solus looked around and nearly facepalmed. How did she miss Nexus leaving? He must be quieter than he let on. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Soundwave randomly kissed her. Across the room stood a silent, invisible figure smiling warmly at the sight in front of him. As a joke he started to play romantic music for the couple on his radio. Solus and Soundwave jumped and tried to find the source. Solus groaned when Mirage materialized out of nowhere. "Did he just…?"

"What? Scared that you found somebot that's a better spy than you Soundwave?" Mirage jested. He didn't trust Soundwave that well yet even though he knew that he'd never hurt Solus. He always felt protective over her, she was like a little sister to him. Mirage rolled his optics at the glare he received from Solus and Soundwave for interrupting them. "I can turn invisible, skill I was born with."

"One that you like to scare the slag out of me with instead of using it against the cons," Solus grumbled in annoyance. Mirage chuckled as Soundwave rose an optic ridge. Solus wasn't as childish with Mirage as she was with Nexus but she seemed more relaxed around them. "But at least I'm not the one who screamed when we were trapped in a base full of scraplet and the lights went out."

"I SCREAM ONE TIME! You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Mirage huffed. Solus snickered and shook her helm. Soundwave visibly shuddered at the thought of scraplets. He's seen many friends and teammates eaten alive by those vermin. Pretty much any Cybertronian has that's lived on Cybertron. They were even around before the war. "Why the frag were scraplets even created?"

"Ask Alchemist, he was the one who help create Cybertronians. I mainly helped with structures and weapons. Besides, they were more helpful than you think in the battle against Unicron, it's just afterwards that they became little demons." Solus snapped. Mirage rose his servos in defeat with a chuckle. Soundwave rolled his optics and left the two friends to argue.

Later that night everyone was sound asleep in bed except for Cody who was just finishing up something in the command center. He heard light pedesteps and turned, expecting to see an Autobot or Rescue Bot. But what he saw instead made him scream at the top of his lungs for someone to help him. A silver clawed servo grabbed him roughly with and evil smirk.

Solus jumped when the scream echoed throughout the base. It took her a second to register what was going on before she realized that someone was in trouble. And that someone had to be a human. She ran into the command center with the other Autobots, humans, and Rescue bots to see Starscream standing in the middle of the room with Cody in his grasp. Silverspark let out a low warning growl at the sight of her longtime enemy.

"So Starscream, it's not bad enough that you attack helpless younglings, now you're attacking human ones too?" she spat. Starscream rolled his optics at the pathetic Prime before him. He could care less about what he thought of her. He had questions that needed answered, and he wasn't about to lose his chance. The Autobots prepared their weapons and the Rescue Bots made sure that the other humans were out of the Decepticons' reach.

"I came here for answers and I expect to get them. Take another step closer and your dear Cody will be nothing more than a pile of goop on the floor. Got it?" Starscream snarled. Everyone froze, not daring to move a muscle as Cody struggled. Kade tried to take a step closer but Starscream stayed true to his word and squeezed Cody ever so slightly. The young boy gasped as breathing became harder. Everyone put away their weapons hesitantly to not anger the con anymore.

"Release him and we won't harm you. We'll give you answers if we think they should be answered, but don't drag the humans into this conflict." Smokescreen persisted. Starscream loosened his grip slightly so that he wasn't hurting Cody, but he still refused to free him. Optimus had to admit, he was slightly surprised when Solus had pulled him aside the day he returned and asked him to step down as leader for Smokescreen. Knowing that she knew what was best, he agreed after hearing the reason.

"You really think I'm scared of you? You're just a pathetic femme that grew up in a war and somehow became a Prime, Silverspark. I'm not scared of you either, Smokescreen. I've heard a great deal about you from Megatron." Starscream taunted. Silverspark flinched when he berated her. She always doubted herself on whether she deserved the title of Prime or not so his words wounded her deeply. "My questions are mainly pointed at Solus."

"I refuse to answer until I know that Cody will not be harmed. I give you my oath that if you release him now, I will answer any questions you may have so long as it does not aide the Decepticons or harms the Autobots." Solus growled. She stuck out a servo for him to shake, to seal the oath she promised. When Starscream hesitantly shook it her optics flashed white, making the oath final. He threw Cody to Heatwave, who dove to catch his human friend. "Now what is this all about? Why would Megatron send you here in the middle of the night _alone_?"

"I came on my own terms, Megatron doesn't even know I've left the Nemesis. This is more of a…personal level than what goes on between the Autobots and Decepticons. When you were in captivity Knockout visited you to tell you of Megatron's plans with Soundwave. He wanted Soundwave to forget his past and anything that might make him switch sides back to the Autobots, what he failed to notice is that I was right behind him." Starscream began. Solus narrowed her optics at the memory.

"You heard our little 'chat' about how he's done that before. I assume you also heard me announce that it was you whose memories he tampered with." Solus continued. Everyone but Optimus, Mirage, and the twins was confused and wondered what they were talking about. Ravage, however, knew exactly where this was going. "What do you want to know?"

"The truth, I want to know what Megatron took from me and who my supposed family is. You said yourself he made me forget that I had a family." Starscream reminded. Everyone's helm snapped towards the femme Prime. Her cool optics showed no emotion whatsoever as she planned her next move. She sent a quick comm. link to her brothers explaining what they needed to do. Their sharp gazes told her that she had some explaining to do but they agreed to help. "Well, don't I get an explanation?"

"You know, Starscream, there's a lot of things yet to be explained. I'm not so sure you want to know everything. But since you probably won't let us go back to bed until I give you an explanation…Nexus! Ravage! Hold him down!" Solus ordered. The two mechs rushed forward and slammed Starscream against the wall. Everyone let out a small gasp as Solus walked up to the struggling con. "I won't go back on my word, I gave the unbreakable oath. You want to know who you are? Fine, I'll show you."

"Solus are you sure…" Smokescreen trailed off at the burning glare from Solus. The femme turned back to Starscream and held his helm firmly. She narrowed the space between them until they were mere centimeters apart. It became awkward for Starscream but he had no time before Solus' optics glowed a bright white. Memories he never knew he had came back to him like a movie. When the light died down Starscream collapsed, but didn't fall to the ground because he was still being held by the two Primes.

"Now, I believe I have some things to explain to everyone. Silverspark, in short, Starscream is your older brother but he forgot about his family because Megatron had Knockout brainwash him. Before you get angry that Alpha Trion never told you it was because I'm the only other Thirteen member that knew it." Solus explained as she turned back to the group. Silverspark's optics were wide and she was filled with anger and doubt.

"You mean to tell me that Starscream, the fragger who attacked me as a youngling and just recently Cody, is my OLDER BROTHER? You can't be serious Solus! I refuse to believe that I'm related to that con!" Silverspark spat. Everyone heard groaning as Starscream woke up. His red optics were filled with fear and realization. He attacked his baby sister, the one that he swore he'd protect after he found out about her birth. Silverspark turned to leave with a growl. "Burn in the Pits Starscream."

"Silverspark please wait. It wasn't my choice to join the Decepticons, I was ambushed and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a med bay with no memories and Megatron began feeding me what I now know as lies." Starscream pleaded. Silverspark stopped in her tracks, trying to sort out her feelings on the matter. What if he was just trying to get on her good side? "Creator never told any of the Thirteen about me being his son because he had the same fear as Solus."

"He told me so I could keep an optic on him, but after the war began I lost track of him. Before I knew it I was fighting Starscream and he didn't remember me as his own aunt. There's a reason you're still alive today Silverspark. Starscream could feel a sort of familiarity about you when he attacked you." Solus continued. Silverspark turned to see that Nexus and Ravage were no longer holding him back. She sighed and walked up to her lost brother.

"I don't trust you, and don't expect me to do so until you really do prove yourself trustworthy. I will, however, forgive you. If only for the fact that you are my brother." Silverspark stated as she held out a servo for him to shake. She was surprised when Starscream suddenly pulled her into a hug. He was relieved to know that she forgave him. Solus smirked and began to leave the room.

"I believed I fulfilled my oath, goodnight everyone." Solus called over her shoulder as she left.

* * *

**Okay a few things here so bear with me...**

**1. I wrote a poem based on Solus and it's called "Do You Hear Me?" Please read it :)**

**2. Yes I made Starscream Silverspark's brother...again. Sorry.**

**3. I auditioned for my school's musical today and I'm really nervous so fingers crossed!**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Autobot Shadowstalker:** I actually did that in my other story haha. I thought it'd be a good idea to do it again

* * *

Solus groaned as she sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. Uneasiness swept through her as an eerie light shown on her. When she looked down at herself she saw that she was in her old body again. Was Primus meeting with her again? Probably not, there wasn't a calmness there unlike the last visit. She wanted to know what was going on, but she soon regretted it. A menacing chuckle snapped her out of her thoughts and she sprung to her pedes.

"Well if it isn't little Solus Prime! My it's been a while my dear. Tell me, how is that soon-to-be-Prime of yours?" a voice taunted. In a flash of purple light Solus found herself in the center of the Earth again, but this time right in Unicron's sparkchamber. The orb, now being plagued by the Matrix of Leadership, was fading slowly, much to Solus' relief. However, she knew that she was in his territory and that she needed to be on high guard.

"I'm not afraid of you, Unicron. My brothers and I defeated you once, then another time with the help of the Autobots. Tell me what you want and leave me alone. I will not become like Megatronus and you know that." Solus snapped. She heard a "tsk tsk" and spun around to see said mech walking up behind her. "Speak of the devil."

"Oh come now, Solus. Is that any way to treat your brother? The ancestor of the one you fell oh-so-madly in love with? Lord Unicron and I just want to talk to you. I know how much you want your old body back so we allowed you to be in it again." Megatronus explained. Solus narrowed her optics at him, not liking how he referred to Soundwave. "How would you like to have this form back…permanently?"

"You're the one who destroyed it in the first place, so why would I believe that you'd return me to normal? Besides, I've actually grown fond of my new form, it's more agile." Solus shot back. The traitorous mech chuckled and shook his helm. She was just too easy to mess with. It was going to be a piece of cake as the humans say to get her to do what they want. "You know nothing about Soundwave, so don't act like it. He's not a monster, unlike you."

"Ouch, I'm wounded! I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no other choice, my dear sister. Lord Unicron, let's show her what she has to gain if she works with us." Megatronus exclaimed in fake hurt. There was a flash of light and Solus found herself on Cybertron again, but it was no longer dead. There were Cybertronians walking around, talking about different subjects that didn't refer to war.

"I can revive Cybertron and my pathetic brother Primus, but still control him. You wouldn't have to worry about the Decepticons or the war anymore. You'd be the ruler of all Cybertronian, owning all the respect and fear of its inhabitants. You can even remain with Soundwave." Unicron explained as Solus and Megatronus walked down the street. Solus stopped and faced Megatronus with a hard stare.

"I want to know everything about what happens to the Autobots, Thirteen, and humans. I will not put my team in danger or my charge. I know there will be a catch and I'm not going to put them in a worse situation." Solus demanded. Megatronus stopped walking as well and stared at a passerby who didn't see them obviously. He knew what she'd have to do to revive Cybertron, but she wouldn't like it.

"You know, it actually isn't that bad being known as a traitor. You don't understand what I mean but you will soon. It simple really, all you have to do is offline our treacherous brothers." Megatronus answered. Solus froze and her optics widened. She thought about Silverspark and Starscream, who were the children of Alpha Trion. She thought of Soundwave who worked with Ravage. Finally she thought of Nexus, the brother that was always close to her. "The prophecy speaks of you betraying our brothers, why not control it?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again…I. Am. Not. Like. You. I love my brothers, I love my team, and I love my human friends. I protect life, be it from Cybertron, Earth, or any other fragging planet in the universe. Primus showed me a vision of what it would've been like if the Thirteen maintained power, it was not a pretty picture. We were corrupting Cybertron and its inhabitants. It was a blessing that we lost control. This was terrible but it doesn't condone for the deaths of them! My answer is no, I will not betray them to revive Cybertron. Let me return now." Solus snapped. Megatronus and Unicron had to admit, they were surprised by her answer.

"You're going to regret your decision. When the Autobots find out about this you'll be thought of as a traitor, someone who can't give up something to save millions. You're a coward, Solus. A fragging coward and a liar. No wonder Soundwave told Smokescreen that he's going to break up with you when you wake up. I feel sorry for him." Megatronus growled. Solus' optics widened and she was about to ask what he meant but she soon found herself waking up…

**End Solus' dream**

"SOLUS WAKE UP!" The twins yelled again. Solus gasped and sat straight up, her intakes begging for air. She felt panicked and her optics darted around the room until she realized where she was and who she was with. Everyone relaxed slightly but were still on edge. Soundwave rubbed her back as she tried to calm her racing spark and control her breathing. Jack, Nexus, and Ravage were scared for her. They hadn't seen her this freaked out in a long time.

"Solus what happened? You were thrashing and screaming in your recharge. We've been trying to wake you up for hours!" Starscream asked. Solus was confused as to why he was here, but she remembered the events that occurred early that morning. Solus didn't know she was trembling until Soundwave pointed it out and hugged her. Starscream then realized that his visor was removed, showing his faceplate to him for the first time. He shoved the thought to the back of his processor to focus on the situation at hand.

"Hours? It felt like minutes! I'm sorry guys, it was just a bad nightmare." Solus muttered. She was about to stand, realizing how late in the morning it already was but Soundwave gently pushed her back down. Everyone demanded to know what happened that was so bad that she had a panic attack in her sleep. "Fine, it was Unicron and Megatronus. They somehow got into my mind and tried to convince me to..."

"To betray the Thirteen and kill us so you can revive and rule Cybertron." Nexus realized at the same time. Solus nodded and rubbed her aching helm. Everyone held back a growl, especially Starscream who knew Megatronus when he entered the Decepticon ranks. He never trusted The Fallen from the moment he showed up. "What did you say?"

"I rejected their offer of course! It's not worth offlining my brothers and becoming Megatronus! I'd rather fight this war than be known as the second Fallen." Solus growled. Everyone smiled, knowing that she made the right decision. Solus felt a little nervous around Soundwave now, she didn't know if Megatronus was right or if he was just trying to mess with her processor. "Hey, can I talk to Nexus and Ravage alone for a minute?"

"Sure," Nexus and Ravage answered with a shrug. Everyone else left the room to give them privacy, but also wondering what she needed to talk to them about. When everyone left Solus finally broke down into tears. Nexus and Ravage were shocked but tried to comfort her, wondering what could've caused such a breakdown. Whatever Megatronus and Unicron said must've really hit her hard. She finally looked up at them with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry but it's just that I've been through a lot of scrap lately and what Megatronus said before I woke up really stung." She murmured. Nexus rubbed her back soothingly, like how he did when she was saved from Megatronus. Ravage glanced at the door to make sure that no one was about to enter so Solus could tell them what happened. Solus explained everything that she saw and heard, including what Megatronus yelled at her at the very end. "What if he's right? What if Soundwave is going to leave me?"

"If he does then I'll personally send him to the Pits, but he's not going to." Nexus assured her. She couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Nexus chasing down Soundwave trying to shoot him. He was more protective of her than anyone else it seemed like. Nexus looked over at Ravage who nodded for him to continue. "Megatronus is an aft and a half, he doesn't know slag. And I think you need to go talk to Soundwave, he did talk to Smokescreen but for a different reason."

"What?" Solus asked hesitantly. Ravage and Nexus grinned but said nothing as they both left the room. She mumbled about idiotic mechs and exited the room too. Everyone was discussing what to do about Starscream now that he knew the truth. He and Silverspark personally wanted him to join the Autobots but if Megatron found out the reason he'd use it against them. "Maybe he could be our spy, get information from the inside."

"That's…actually a good idea." Starscream admitted. Silverspark was slightly hesitant, knowing that he didn't have a good record with the Decepticons. If he messes up he's already on Megatron's suspicion list and he could be offlined. She had to admit, now that she knew that he was her brother she didn't want to lose him again. Starscream, however, felt extremely guilty. Every time he saw the long scar on her faceplate he inwardly cringed. "But how am I going to explain why I left last night and didn't return until today?"

"Scrap…" everyone muttered. Eventually they did come up with an alibi and Starscream left to return to the Decepticons. Solus watched as everyone went back to their normal business and acted as if nothing happened. In war that seems to be the only comfort you can truly get. When music randomly began to play she raised an optic ridge at her teammates.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

"Okay, who's playing Taylor Swift music?" Solus asked. A couple bots snickered, especially Nexus and Ravage. She suddenly dreaded whatever they were planning. That's when she noticed that Soundwave was nowhere to be seen. What were they doing? The music continued to play, but she was distracted when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Soundwave standing there with a smile.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Solus gave him a questioning look but answered yes.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

"Okay what is this all about? Why is everyone snickering and what are you planning?" Solus finally asked. Soundwave shrugged and didn't answer. Solus had to admit, she was a little embarrassed that everyone was watching them dance. They obviously knew what was going to happen but didn't bother telling Solus herself.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that  
This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

"Solus I've wanted to ask you this for the longest time and now I'm ready to ask…will you be my sparkmate?" Soundwave asked. Solus' optics widened in surprise and everyone held their breath, the music on pause, as they waited for her answer. She stood on her toes (poor femme, she's so short haha) and kissed Soundwave happily.

"Yes," she whispered as she held him close. She vaguely heard the others cheering but she ignored them. She was content with just being near Soundwave.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

**Yay for Solus and Soundwave! Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **Woah, don't die on me girl, no need to choke on an apple! Basically Solus and Soundwave danced (a surprise by Soundwave) and he proposed and she said yes! :P

* * *

Solus couldn't believe it. Just two weeks ago it felt like the end of the world, Decepticons killed off their leader and the Autobots found out the truth. Now Optimus was back, Smokescreen was on his way to becoming Prime, they had more arrivals, and Nexus was alive. Now to top it all off, Soundwave was to be her sparkmate soon. Now if they could only end the war.

"So tell me again why you're waiting till the end of the war to bond?" Dani asked. It took a while, but everyone had explained what sparkbonding is to the humans (creeping them out a little bit) and Solus and Soundwave decided to wait until after the war to bond. Solus sighed, not liking the fact that she had to explain their reason why…again. The human girl just did not understand the dangers.

"It's dangerous to have a sparkmate in war, especially now that Cybertron's dead. One dies, the other's quick to follow. Besides Megatronus is still out to offline every single one of the Thirteen and any Prime. Until he and the Decepticons are gone, the danger's too big so we have to wait." Solus explained. Soundwave walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't too thrilled about waiting either, but they knew how dangerous things could get.

"Guys, we got a Decepticon on the mainland not far from civilization." Cody announced. Solus groaned and walked over with the others to the updated computer system that the Rescue Bots now had thanks to Ratchet. Everyone gathered around the monitors as Dani and Blades went ahead to get a visual of who it was. When they got the picture of the con all breathing in the room stopped except for Solus who let out a feral growl.

"Airachnid, that sick sadistic spiderbot." Solus hissed. Jack shuddered, thinking about the day he met her for the first time. He sure had gotten a workout but he couldn't say it was worth it. Soundwave scowled, remembering his showdown with her back on the Nemesis during the Unicron scrap. He sure taught her not to mess with him. "I thought she would've been offlined in the explosion. Blades, Dani, you need to get out of there now! If she catches you then you're dead!"

_::What?!::_ Blades yelled over the comm. link. Blades and Dani rushed back to the base, in fear of Airachnid attacking them. While they were still flying Solus was explaining who Airachnid was and her past with her and Tailgate. Solus was itching to take down the spiderbot, and everyone could see it. _::Guys a little help! Airachnid's chasing us and I can't shake her! She's trying to shoot me out of the sky!::_

"Blades stay calm and stay away from the ocean or populated areas. Keep avoiding her blasts and _please_ listen to Dani if she has any advice. You're going to need all the teamwork you can get just to survive. We're on our way now." Solus responded. She looked down at Cody with a stern look. "Keep the comm. link on and make sure they don't get hurt. Mirage, Silverspark, and the twins, you're with me! Chief, we need a way off this island."

"There's a Ferry that comes every day for tourists but I can get them to leave early." Chief explained with a nod. Solus, Mirage, Silverspark, and the Twins followed him to where the ships were docked. It took a lot of convincing for the captain to agree but soon enough they were on their way to the mainland, but before they did Solus got a comm. saying Blades and Dani were shot down, but alive.

"Well haven't I gotten lucky? A Rescue Bot and a human together! Your helms will definitely go well in my collection." Airachnid mused as she transformed and began approaching the bot and his partner. Blades sat up and clutched his side in pain. Dani was on the ground unconscious not too far from him. He looked up at Airachnid with a glare as she continued to walk to them. "Now who should I work with first? Should I make you watch as your human friend suffer and slowly die?"

"I won't let you hurt her! I was told about what you did to people Airachnid!" Blades exclaimed as he aimed his blasters at her. Airachnid laughed and shot webbing at Blades. He struggled and prayed to Primus that he could keep her at bay long enough for Dani to wake up and escape. Airachnid walked up and used a poison-tipped finger to lift Blades' chin and make him look at her. "Get away from me!"

"You're the one bound, not me." Airachnid hissed. She cut his cheek and let the poison sink into his energon. He screamed in pain as his faceplate seemed to be on fire from the inside. There was a roar of a motorcycle engine and both Cybertronians turned just in time for Solus to jump in her alt form and run right over Airachnid's faceplate. The rogue con was sent flying back and Solus transformed and began to free Blades. She got worried when she saw the burning cut on his cheek. Primus knows that she knew what it felt like to have Airachnid's venom in your systems.

"Blades as soon as you're free take Dani and run. Don't stop until you get back home. Make sure Ratchet checks out that cut on your cheek, she's more dangerous than you think." Solus ordered, leaving no room for argument. Blades nodded and stood once he was freed. He transformed around Dani but hesitated to leave Solus alone. Blaster fire erupted as Airachnid began to fight back. Solus turned to him with furious optics. "Run!"

"Aw, Arcee you made me lose my trophies! Where's your sense of sportsmanship?" Airachnid jested as Blades flew away. Mirage, Silverspark, and the twins came out of their hiding spots too and prepared to fight her. "Ah, it looks like you got back part of your team back! Who was it that caused the death and disappearance of most of them? Sentinel Prime? Betrayed by your own teammate hurts doesn't it…Solus Prime?"

"So you've been hearing the rumors about me being a member of the Thirteen." Solus observed with a growl. She was worried, why didn't Airachnid just attack? The Autobots and Decepticon stood there at a stalemate, waiting for someone to make the first move. This was putting Solus on edge and she didn't like the situation. "What are you waiting for? Don't you want to kill me? What do you want?"

"Please, I know the dangers of attacking a Prime, especially the member of the Thirteen who somehow survived being offlined by The Fallen. I also learned the hard way not to get in Soundwave's way or to mess with him." Airachnid spat. Solus froze and stared at her with wide optics. "Lord Megatron's gotten desperate to turn the tables of the war in his favor. Your brother is actually an interesting mech. He told me that he raped that femme so he could have an heir. That's what led to Soundwave I guess."

"Don't talk about him like he's some sort of hybrid freak! Besides, how do you know about any of this stuff Airachnid?" Sideswipe snapped. Solus smirked and kept her weapons trained on the Decepticon. There was definitely something off about Airachnid, more so than usual. How was she able to find out so much of her past if she was a rogue? Airachnid laughed at their surprised expressions and shook her helm.

"You Autobots really are dense, aren't you? I rejoined the Decepticons and I was sent to weed a few of you out, namely Solus. This is the perfect group for the first strike." Airachnid taunted. Solus put the pieces of the puzzle and took a step back in fear. Decepticons surrounded the five Autobots and had their weapons drawn. "Now how about a game to pass the time? I'm sure it'd be a fun way to die."

Kade paced the room while waiting for news from the others. He kept grumbling about how stupid it was to have to wait. He was pretty much ignored considering the others had more important things to do than to listen to him being impatient. No one was aware of the ongoing battle between the Decepticons and their allies. Kade suddenly lashed out and hit the table with all his might. Everyone jumped and turned to him in surprise.

"Blades and Dani are in trouble and we're going to sit around doing NOTHING? We should all be out there trying to stop the con! Not just a few people who probably have never fought her and one girl who has!" Kade snapped. Miko got angry and slapped him hard. He stood there, stunned. He couldn't believe this teenaged girl actually had the guts to slap _him_. Heatwave fought the urge to snicker and remained silent along with the others.

"Do you EVER think before opening your mouth? These guys have been in life and death situations more than you can even count! Not everyone comes home in the end but they always come back, sometimes in perfect health and sometimes at the brink of death! Bulkhead was almost killed by Hardshell and Ratchet expected him to still be in rehab but he's able to fight! Why? Why do you think that is? It's because he has a family to come home to and he still has hope. We all had faith in Ratchet as a medic and you better have faith in Blades and the others out there to get Dani back safe and sound!" Miko snapped. Bulkhead was surprised when she brought up the fact that he had been near death after his fight with Hardshell. Everyone was surprised when she said that the Autobots were a family too. "Solus is an awesome fighter and she can take down Airachnid, especially now that she has Mirage, Silverspark, and the Twins with her. You just gotta trust me when I say that they're all going to be just fine."

"Well what do you know? You're just a kid!" Kade snapped as he stormed out of the room. Miko glared at his retreating figure as everyone stared at her in shock. She heard clapping and turned to look at the excited boy. Cody was happy that someone finally stood up and said something about Kade's attitude, even if he didn't listen. Everyone soon joined in and Miko blushed as Chief Burns walked up.

"Kade sometimes has problems admitting he's wrong, especially when it comes to things like this. He likes to think he's above everyone else I think his ego took a blow there." Chief observed with a chuckle. Miko shrugged with a smile. She was just tired of how he treated the bots, especially his own partner. It's like he doesn't even trust them or something. He doesn't realize how powerful they really are.

_::Guys big problem, there was an ambush attack and we're about to become captives. Blades and Dani should be coming back soon. We're….sor…sorry.::_ Silverspark's scratchy voice came over the comm. link. It was obvious that she was hurt. Everyone froze in fear as the link was cut and all communications with their fellow Autobots were lost. Soundwave looked close to punching something at that moment, but merely left the room and went for a flight to think.

"Silverspark…Silverspark come on sweetspark wake up!" Solus said softly as she shook her niece awake. Silverspark groaned and slowly opened her optics. She had obtained the most injuries since she hadn't fought a lot after she returned. She was in one battle but she wasn't vastly outnumbered like they had been today. She was sore and weak and had problems sitting up. Her teammates helped her slowly sit up straight, wincing whenever she let out a small whine of pain. "Slaggit Silv's how many cons teamed up against you?"

"Fifteen vehicons and Knockout," Silverspark reported with a groan. She really wished she would've trained more before returning. She had grown so weak even after being trained by her friend/mentor Jazz! She went from the toughest Autobot to a weak femme who could barely hold her own in a fight. The twins, who viewed her as a Carrier (they lost their sparkparents as sparklings and Silverspark raised them), immediately knew what was going through her processor and gave her a hug.

"Hey c'mon Sparky! You fought more cons than Sunny and I combined! You can kick aft just as good as the rest of us!" Sideswipe exclaimed. Sunstreaker whacked him upside the helm and growled something about not calling him Sunny. Silverspark smiled and shook her helm. She honestly had no idea how she was able to raise the twins without going crazy. They heard clapping and everyone turned (they were in Decepticon captivity in the dungeon) to see The Fallen approaching with a smirk. All five Autobots, despite the pain, jumped up and prepared to fight back even though they had no weapons. "Well if it isn't the devil himself."

"I must say, I'm impressed at how protective the twins are over little Silverspark Prime over here. I know there must be a story behind that but I won't ask. I bet you all want to go home, especially you my dear sister." Megatronus taunted. Solus narrowed her optics and made sure to be in front of her teammates in case he attacked. "Alright, I'll let you free on one condition…Silverspark must stay behind and…"

"YOU'RE FRAGGING CRAZY IF YOU THINK I WILL EVER LET HER STAY BEHIND YOU SLAGGING AFTHEADED SON OF A GLITCH!" Solus screamed at him. She knew that Silverspark would be hurt in many…cruel ways if she stayed behind. She knew that Starscream was undercover but he couldn't be there to keep her safe all the time. Silverspark stepped back in fear but otherwise stood her ground. "You're wasting your time Megatronus, we won't let her stay behind and be at the mercy of you and Megatron."

"Oh come on…all we're asking is that she becomes my sparkmate…" a voice from behind Megatronus said. The Fallen moved out of the way to show…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! MUAH HAHAHA!

Who's the mystery mech?

What will Starscream do when he finds out what the cons are planning?

Will Kade ever think before speaking?

Find out next time on...

AFTER THE MIGHTY HAVE FALLEN!

Reviews are welcomed haha :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Anne: **Haha sorry but I did end it like that! :P

**Elhini Prime: **Muah hahaha! err I mean...here's the next chapter?

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **Slaggit femme you guessed it! :(

**Filly92:** Here it is!

* * *

Megatron

Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, was going to hold them captive until Silverspark agreed to become his sparkmate. Silverspark's optics widened in fear and shock. Solus narrowed her optics in suspicion and thought. She knew that if they didn't plan their moves accordingly everything would fall apart. She knew that Starscream would protect Silverspark at any cost, but what would happen if Silverspark _did_ agree? Would Megatron and The Fallen stay true to their word? Probably not knowing them.

"You really do disgust me, Fallen. She's your niece and yet you're doing this to her. You should be ashamed of yourself." Mirage growled as he stood in front of Silverspark protectively. He was not about to let anything happen to any of his Autobot friends. Megatronus began laughing, confusing most of the people in the room. Mirage didn't show it however as he narrowed his optics and growled darkly. "And what's so funny about that?"

"The Thirteen technically aren't siblings…they were created by Primus, yes, but they're not related in any way. So he isn't really my uncle and Solus isn't my aunt. Why else do you think it's not weird that Soundwave and Solus are together?" Silverspark explained. She knew that if Megatronus explained it he'd make it seem like Solus meant to hide it from them. She just never really had the time or reason to tell them. She looked back at the warlord that wanted her to be his for some odd reason. "Why do you even want _me_? I thought you couldn't _stand_ Primes, especially Optimus."

"As true as that may be, femmes are very hard to come by nowadays. Besides, you're not as bad as most Primes I've run into." Megatron answered. The twins growled and prepared to attack the Decepticon leader. Solus faintly saw Starscream behind Megatron and he did NOT look happy about the situation. Megatron turned and saw the seeker, who hid his anger quickly, and a plan hatched in his processor. "Starscream! Keep an optic on them while they decide whether or not to accept our offer."

"Yes Lord Megatron," Starscream stated as he bowed. When the other two Decepticons left the room he scowled and grumbled about those idiots. He turned his attention back to his frightened sister with worried optics. He hurried over and pulled her in a hug, surprising everyone there, but she didn't refuse it. "I promise I won't let him get you, he'd have to go over my dead body if he even wants to get near you."

"Who would've thought after all these years of fighting each other you'd be protecting me. It's kinda ironic." Silverspark chuckled. Starscream laughed and pulled away. They all ended up sitting down trying to figure out what to do. Well, everyone was talking about it except Silverspark who remained silent and deep in thought. She finally looked up at everyone with a serious look on her face. "You guys are needed more than I am back at base. I'll accept Megatron's offer."

"There is no way in Pit you're going to be forced to bond with him!" Mirage yelled. No one could believe what they were hearing. Silverspark was actually _willingly _going to bond with Megatron. The mech who brainwashed her older brother! The one who offlined her caretakers when she was only a youngling! The one who orphaned the twins and destroyed Cybertron! Starscream stared at her in disbelief. She would really do something like that to protect her friends?

"I'm not actually going to bond with him! Once you guys are safe Starscream can help me find a way to escape from New Kaon and return to the Autobots without having to bond with him!" Silverspark shot back. Starscream's wing twitched in frustration. It was a good plan, he had to admit, but it was too risky! What if they couldn't get her back to the Autobots before Megatron forced her to bond with him? The Autobots in the room shared a concerned but knowing look.

**With the Rescue Bots and Autobots**

"There you go Blades, you're lucky Airachnid didn't use that much venom. Dani should be fine as well. You're free to go." Ratchet grumbled as he finished repairs on the helicopter bot. Blades nodded and ran off to be with his team. Everyone was relieved that he and Dani had returned mostly unharmed, but everyone feared for their allies in Decepticon captivity. Suddenly a ground bridge opened and out ran Solus, Mirage, and the twins. They were all severely injured, but alive. Everyone soon noticed that Silverspark was nowhere to be seen. Solus collapsed to her knees and was shaking violently. Soundwave was instantly by her side as Ratchet began to repair them.

"They have her…the Decepticons have Silverspark! Megatron wants her as his sparkmate since most femmes are offlined or already bonded." Solus sobbed. Soundwave held her in his arms to comfort her, but nothing would help. Mirage and the twins were depressed and said nothing as they were given medical attention. Nexus and Ravage narrowed their optics and growled dangerously. No one hurts their family. They then realized something and faced each other.

"Alpha Trion's gonna be pissed." They said together.

**On the Nemesis**

Silverspark was silent as Knockout did her repairs. What she wouldn't give to offline him right then and there. She hissed in pain and glared at the medic when he hit a sensitive wire. Why on Earth did she agree to this? She'd rather still be in the dungeon rotting away than be the fragging sparkmate to Megatron. If she didn't have Starscream to protect then she wouldn't have agreed, but she was safe so long as he was going to protect her. Silverspark was vaguely aware of Knockout watching her with a glint in her optics that nearly sent a chill down her spine.

"Hmm, daughter of one of the Thirteen and not a bad look femme I have to admit. No wonder Lord Megatron wanted you as his own. Tell me, why do you agree to bond with him if you hate the Decepticons?" Knockout purred. Silverspark sent him a dark glare but refused to respond in fear of him figuring out the truth. When he ran a finger down her back she snapped and grabbed him harshly by the neck with a menacing glare.

"I do hate Decepticons, especially the vain ones who think they can get away with anything they want. You disgust me and I want nothing to do with any of you. I _will_ escape and I can assure you that I will _never_ bond with Megatron. And if you _ever_ touch me like that again I will slowly rip out your spark and send you back to the Pits. Understand?" Silverspark growled. Knockout's optics widened in fear when Silverspark's optics turned a blood red. It was a trait she tried to hide but she refused to be violated like that. "I said UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Knockout stuttered. Silverspark released him and pushed him so hard that he fell to the floor. He groaned and began to stand as Starscream walked in. At first he looked confused but soon doubled over in laughter. Silverspark kept her cool composure but on the inside she was smirking. Knockout glared at the seeker and crossed his arms, unamused. "And what's so funny about this?"

"You seriously got your aft kicked by an Autobot? A femme more specifically? You're losing your fight Knockout, that's just sad." Starscream jested. They soon had a glare-off which almost caused Silverspark to laugh, but she remained calm. She actually was glaring at Starscream, to keep up her act as someone who hated Starscream. Speaking of whom, the seeker turned to Silverspark with a scowl. "Lord Megatron wants me to show you to your quarters. He'll give you time before you have to bond with him."

"Lucky me, I go from the perverted medic to the idiot who tried to offline me as a youngling." She growled in response. Starscream nearly cringed at the memory of attacking her, but shook it off. He knew that she only brought it up to make it seem more real. He shoved her towards the door, making her stumble slightly. They silently walked down the halls, thankful that it was empty the entire time. Silverspark whispered something, almost too soft for Starscream to hear. "I'm scared, Screamer. I can't bond to Megatron, I just can't."

"Sh, it's going to be okay Silver. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise. You have to put your trust in me, at least just this once." Starscream whispered back. He glanced around to make sure that no one was nearby to see and he wrapped his little sister in a quick side hug before releasing her in case someone would catch them. When they made it to the room Starscream unlocked the door and opened it. He quietly whispered the code to the lock in case she needed to make a quick getaway. "Stay safe."

"You too," Silverspark responded as he left her alone in the room. She looked around and saw that it wasn't like a dungeon like she had expected. It was simple with a berth, a washrack, and a Decepticon insignia painted on the wall. The insignia gave her the chills but she soon shook it off and continued to walk over to the berth. She sat down and buried her faceplate in her servos. She felt like breaking down and crying. She calmed herself by playing a song that Miko had shown her. She searched the radio stations and soon found it.

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Of blood and fire

Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "Know it all so good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…  
Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
See you same

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me

The world stares while i swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringer ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Yeah  
Ooh, oh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me

The music had calmed her slightly and she relaxed. She laid down and curled up in a fetal position and closed her optics. She tried to pretend that there was nothing wrong. She was still with her team, she was safe. She wanted her sparkparents to come save her from this Pit she was now forced to live. She wanted Starscream to become the older brother he always wanted to be and not have to worry about the war. She forgot to turn off the radio and a song in Spanish began to play.

Si yo fuera un chico,  
Sólo por una vez  
Yo me vestiría como quiero,  
Con lo que vea primero y me voy.  
Saldría a buscar  
Chicas por montón  
Mis amigos que son leales  
Siempre van a acompañarme hasta el fin  
Cada noche a mentir.

Si yo fuera un chico  
Sé que podría saber  
Comprender mucho mejor  
Lo que es amar a una mujer  
Sabría escuchar  
Pues conozco el dolor  
De perder a quien se quiere  
Porque ignoras lo que tienes  
Y quedas sin saber que pasó

Si yo fuera un chico  
Pero ves no lo soy  
Los chicos son de un molde  
Y nosotras somos de corazón  
Se piensan que son  
Los del sexo superior  
Pero cuando lo queremos  
Nos vence nuestra seducción  
Si yo fuera un chico  
Sé que podría saber  
Comprender mucho mejor  
Lo que es amar a una mujer  
Sabría escuchar  
Pues conozco el dolor  
De perder a quien se quiere  
Porque ignoras lo que tienes  
Y quedas sin saber que pasó

Es muy tarde ya ves para regresar  
Perdonarte otra vez ya no lo vas a lograr  
El lugar que ocupabas tú, ya no está más.

Pero eres un chico  
Que le vas a hacer  
No puedes comprender  
Que se siente al comprender mejor  
Y amar en serio a una mujer  
No sabes escuchar  
No te importa el dolor  
Hasta que pierdes a quien quieres  
Porque ignoras lo que tienes  
Y quedas sin saber que pasó

Pero eres un chico.

Silverspark smiled and turned off the radio. She had used the internet to translate the lyrics and she felt like this explained her current situation. Mechs all seemed to be the same right now, especially the Decepticons. They didn't have any respect and they knew nothing of what love really was. The only reason Megatron wanted her was so he didn't have to worry about the femmes all offlining or getting a sparkmate or something.

"Please save me from this Pit…"she whispered.

* * *

**Aw poor Silverspark!**

**The songs I used were "Perfect" (the clean version) by P!nk and "Si Yo Fuera un Chico" ("If I Were a Boy" in English") by Beyonce!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**No reviews for the last chapter :(**

**Now I'm sad**

* * *

**Silverspark's dream**

Silverspark groaned as she sat up and looked around. She smiled happily when she found herself in the Pocket Dimension, but soon realized that this was just her conscience, not her actual body and she wasn't yet safe from Megatron. She stood up as Alpha Trion and Firestrike approached with sorrowful looks on their faceplates. They knew what happened, and they were scared at what Megatron would do to their daughter.

"Silverspark why did you agree to bond with Megatron? Wasn't there another way for the others and you to escape?" Firestrike asked. Silverspark sighed and prepared to confront her sparkparents about more than just her choices. She knew that they wouldn't be happy with her decision and she didn't blame him. Who would actually want their daughter to be forced to bond with a mech like Megatron?

"I did it to protect the ones I care about. There was no other way for us to escape because we were outnumbered and our weapons were deactivated. Besides I have someone protecting me pretending to be a Decepticon." Silverspark shot back. She narrowed her optics when her sparkparents became nervous. "Why didn't you tell me that Starscream was my brother? Why did you hide him from everyone but Solus? Why did you let him become a Decepticon?"

"We had the same fear as Solus had with Soundwave. We didn't want him to get hurt and we didn't know about him becoming a Decepticon until he attacked you. We also knew that you'd be angry once you found out he was your older brother." Alpha Trion explained. Silverspark felt hurt and betrayed. They'd been hiding the fact that she had family other than them ever since she found out the truth.

"It shouldn't have mattered if the Thirteen approved of Starscream or not! The worst they would've done is do the same thing you did to the both of us: send us away! You could've had Solus return his memories sooner or do it yourselves but you didn't! To Pits if you knew I would be angry if I found out! I forgave him because he's family and he deserves the life taken from him the moment he went to live with our caretakers! I'm pissed now because you've been hiding it from me for so long and said nothing as I tried to offline him on several occasions!" Silverspark yelled. She knew she must be acting like a sparkling at that moment but she didn't care. Firestrike hugged her with a heavy sigh.

"We did what we thought would keep you both safe. Believe it or not this all plays a key part in the war, including your escape from the Decepticons. There's something we need to show you and it's the only way the Autobots can win this war, but you have to trust us. It might involve a few things you won't agree with but it has to be done." Alpha Trion soothed. Silverspark pulled away from her Carrier and looked up at him.

**Outside of Silverspark's dream**

Starscream was bored. He was stuck in a meeting with some of the officers of the Decepticons about what to do about the Autobots and the Thirteen. His processor drifted to his little sister trapped in the base. He was going to make sure that she never gets forced into a sparkbond. Megatron ended the meeting early, stating that he was going to make sure that their "guest" was okay. Starscream secretly followed him and waited outside the door and listened to the conversation. He heard no movement so he suspected that Megatron hadn't left the doorway after the door had closed.

"Such a shame you became an Autobot, you would've made a fine Decepticon. I've seen you fight, and I heard the threat you made to Knockout. You act just like a Decepticon, especially that pathetic Starscream. It's surprising that you're related to that coward, oh well. Time to wake up my dear and hold onto your side of the deal." Megatron hissed. Starscream realized that Silverspark had been asleep the entire time. There was a loud clang and Megatron growled in slight pain.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERTED CON! GO TO THE PITS!" Silverspark screamed from the other side. Starscream snapped and opened the door. He froze, acting surprised, when he saw Megatron holding Silverspark down and about to force her to bond. There was fear and humiliation clear in her optics as she looked over at Starscream. He held back the growl that was threatening to be let loose, instead he looked away as if embarrassed by his mistake and held up a servo.

"I apologize Lord Megatron, but the Autobots are trying to invade and get Silverspark back. I thought you would want to lead the troops to stop them." Starscream explained before Megatron could offline him for interfering. Megatron was about to snap at him before looking back down at the femme underneath him. He released her and stormed past Starscream, much to their relief. She wondered if Starscream was telling the truth, but probably not.

"Stay here and keep an optic on her. If she escapes, you will offline." Megatron growled as he left to fight the Autobots. When they were alone Starscream ran up to Silverspark who looked ready to fall apart. He knelt down next to the berth (which she was currently hiding behind) and hugged her comfortingly. He knew that once Megatron found out that the Autobots weren't attacking he'd come back, punish Starscream, and force Silverspark to be his mate. When she finally calmed down Starscream pulled back and helped her stand.

"I'm getting you out of here. You have to run and not look back. I'll keep the others at bay long enough for you to escape." Starscream ordered. Silverspark was too frightened to speak so she merely shook her helm. If Starscream stayed behind Megatron would offline him! She just got her brother back and she won't let him sacrifice himself for her! He had other plans however and began to pull her towards the door. "Don't argue with me Silverspark! You're more important than I am and your team needs you. I'm not needed and I can easily keep them back."

"You're my older brother Starscream! You're important to me and I do need you! If Megatron finds out the truth and catches you he'll offline you! Please…I can't lose you now that I finally know who you are." Silverspark cried as she hugged him again. Starscream was utterly surprised by how protective she suddenly was of him. Not long ago she would've taken any chance she could to offline him and now she was scared of losing him. This only made Starscream's decision more solid. He wasn't going to let her become the sparkmate of Megatron. He needed to become the older brother he was always supposed to be.

"Your safety is top priority now. If you stay you'll be forced to bond with Megatron and that's a million times worse than being tortured or offlined by him. I've been near death because of Megatron before, I can survive anything he throws at me. Now let's get out of here before he comes back!" Starscream pulled her out of the room and they began to run down the halls. When they were almost to the bridge Starscream stopped her and made it so her comm. link was no longer scrambled and she could deploy her weapons. They got to the space bridge to see a small army of vehicons and Megatron glaring at them in anger. Starscream moved so he was in front of Silverspark and aimed his missiles at the group in front of him. He knew that this wasn't a battle he'd get out of alive, but that didn't matter as long as Silverspark got somewhere safe. "Stay behind me and get out of here as soon as you can. Get to your friends."

"Decepticons: attack!" Megatron yelled. Both bots had to dive for cover as shots rang out. They shot back and managed to kill off quite a few until there was a path cleared for Silverspark to get to the bridge controls. Starscream looked over his shoulder and saw her hesitate. He growled and shot down another drone. If she didn't leave now she'd never escape and he'd still get offlined. He pointed to the opened bridge with blazing optics. He cried out in pain when a shot hit him in the shoulder.

"Run!" he screamed at Silverspark. She watched as he was surrounded by vehicons who were ready to offline him any second. He looked up at her with one final sad smile before lowering his helm in defeat. Finally she ran through the bridge with tears running down her cheekplates. Any moment now Starscream's spark would be put out and she was escaping without injury. When she made it through to the other side she found herself in one of the tunnels near the Burns firehouse. She collapsed to her knees and continued to cry, unaware that down the tunnel she could be heard by her teammates.

**On the Nemesis**

Right after Silverspark went through the ground bridge Starscream managed to shoot the controls so they couldn't track or follow her. He smiled in relief that Silverspark made it through alright. He glared up at Megatron who looked like he was ready to slowly tear him apart. At least his sister was out of his grasp, Megatron can do whatever he wanted to him but no one touches Silverspark when Starscream is around.

"Take him to the brig and keep him alive!" Megatron commanded. Starscream began to feel nervous. He thought for sure that Megatron would want to offline him immediately but apparently he wanted to make Starscream suffer first. Several hours after the escape Starscream was beaten, weak, hungry, and extremely low on energon. He still refused to give any information on the Autobots. "You're trying my patience Starscream. Why did you save Silverspark if you had such a terrible past with her? Why do you suddenly care?"

"Fine, you want to know the truth? When I was born my sparkparents sent me away because they were scared that I'd be offlined because I was their son. I was raised by their friends and soon found out that I had a baby sister. I met her a couple times but soon I was captured by Decepticons, because she was born in the early stages of the war, and brainwashed into thinking like you. You filled my processor with lies about how Silverspark's family offlined mine. Solus Prime just last week returned my memories to her after I heard her speaking about how Knockout had brainwashed me while in captivity. Silverspark Prime is my little sister, yes, but how did you know that we were related if you were never told?" Starscream demanded.

"The Fallen is very good at figuring out information, especially when it has something to do with the Thirteen." Megatron answered simply. Starscream coughed and energon came out of his mouth. He was in worse condition than when Megatron somehow came back from stasis. His whole body hurt and it felt as though his chassis had been crushed. Every intake seemed to cause him immense pain in some way or another. He just thanked Primus that Silverspark didn't see him, she'd be even more devastated. "I want Silverspark back, understand? Even if I have to offline you in the process."

"Then offline me! I'd rather be stuck in the dungeon or in the Well of Sparks than to allow my little sister to be forced into being your sparkmate! You can do whatever you want to me, I don't care what happens to me. You called me a coward but that's only because you made me one when you took away my memories and messed with my processor. I now will do anything to protect the ones I care about, especially Silverspark!" Starscream snapped. Megatron rolled his optics and punched Starscream in the gut. He coughed up more energon with a gasp and recoiled painfully.

"You attacked her as a sparkling, leaving her with a hideous scar across her face. Do you honestly believe she truly cares about you? Or even really forgave you? You've tried offlining her many times in the past and almost succeeded in doing so on several occasions. You've offlined her friends and teammates. You almost offlined her human friends as well. Why would she ever treat you like a brother?" Megatron pressed. Starscream snarled and glared up at the warlord in hatred and anger.

"You don't know anything about her or the Autobots! She forgave me because I AM her brother and she trusts Solus' judgment. I am an Autobot and you're a worthless piece of slag. Burn in the Pits Megatron!" Starscream growled. Megatron roared in rage, unsheathed his sword, and drove it into Starscream's sparkchamber. Starscream gasped in pain and looked down as his energon dripped to the floor. His optics darkened and he went limp.

"Oh so unwise…"

* * *

**STARSCREAM'S DEAD! D:**

**Oh did anyone else hear that season 3's only gonna be 13 episodes long and after the movie they're done with the show? D:**

**Well at least a new continuity is coming out in 2014 BUT I DON'T WANT PRIME TO END! D:**

**Reviews are welcomed! Be sure to say what your reaction was to the news!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I'm sad...still no reviews :(**

* * *

Cody grew worried when he heard the sounds of crying from one of the tunnels. He thought that maybe it was someone that had gotten lost. He began walking down the dark tunnel with a flashlight in hand. The others were working hard to figure out how to bring Silverspark back before she was forced to bond with Megatron. When he found the person crying he dropped his flashlight in shock and ran up to her.

"Silverspark! What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" Cody asked. Silverspark opened her optics and looked down at the small human boy. Cody was shocked at how depressed she was. She couldn't even answer him without static coming out. He patted her leg with a piteous look. Her optics showed fear and depression. "Hey it's gonna be okay. I'll get the bots and we can take you inside. The twins and Mirage were literally strapped down because they wouldn't stop trying to leave without actually thinking about a plan."

"It's not going to be okay! They're going to offline him! He sacrificed himself for me…" Silverspark sobbed. Cody panicked and spun around and sprinted back to the base. He knew that she needed help immediately and apparently Starscream was also in danger. When he made it there he was panting and out of breath. Dani put a hand on his shoulder and tried to help calm him down. What he saw must've spooked him. Finally Cody controlled his breathing and took a deep breath.

"I found Silverspark! She's okay but crying and Starscream's in danger! WE HAVE TO HELP HER!" he yelled as fast as he could. Everyone stared at him in surprise, trying to understand what he said. The twins and Mirage couldn't help but compare him to Blurr. They soon realized what he said and bolted down the tunnel. Solus was at the front of the group while Nexus and Ravage freed the twins and Mirage (remember what Cody told Silverspark). When Silverspark came into view Solus slid on her knees and stopped in front of her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Sh sweetspark, it's okay. You're safe now, we won't let Megatron or anyone hurt you." Solus whispered. Silverspark continued to ramble something about the cons offlining Starscream. A pain suddenly went through her spark and she gasped and placed a servo on her chassis. The twins immediately knew what that meant. Solus looked up at Ratchet with a slight nod. The medic caught on and sedated Silverspark. When she went limp Solus picked her up with some difficulty and everyone walked back somberly. The humans, besides Cody, were standing there waiting to hear what happened. Solus laid Silverspark down where she would be comfortable and turned to the twins. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you seemed to automatically know what happened when she gasped and put her servo over her spark. What's going on?"

"Siblings, twins or not, have sibling bonds. Their bond might've been closed for a long time but it's still there and considering she was talking about how they were gonna offline Starscream and the pain went straight to her spark…" Sideswipe began to explain but he trailed off with pain-filled optics. Everyone caught on to what he was saying and the mood soon became melancholy. Solus held her helm in her servos and shook her helm. A video message popped up on the computer screen and everyone gathered round as Smokescreen opened it. When Megatron appeared they all growled in anger and Solus' optics flashed gold again.

"I see Silverspark managed to return to you. I assume you want to know what happened to that treacherous Starscream. Well here he is…" Megatron growled. The view moved and showed Starscream's offline body bound to the brig wall by chains. There was a gaping hole in his chassis that went straight through his spark. The humans looked a little green and Kade had Cody turn away from the screen. When Megatron came back on screen he was holding Dark Energon and everyone froze, except the Rescue Bots and humans who didn't know what it was. "You can guess my next plan."

"Megatron I swear if you even try to turn him into one of those zombies I will personally rip your spark out and feed it to a scraplet AND THROW YOU INTO A VOLCANO!" Solus screamed at the screen. Megatron laughed menacingly and broke the shard in half. Smokescreen turned and made sure that Silverspark wasn't awake to see this happen. Soundwave, who had his visor down, narrowed his optics when The Fallen came into the picture as well. Optimus glared at his brother with all the hatred that had been built up throughout the eons of fighting him.

"You're not smart or even strong enough to do that, Solus. Stop making empty threats, it's just pathetic." Megatronus mocked. Solus immediately became quiet and felt a little hurt. Sure Megatronus was an aft and was just saying that but she still didn't like being put down. Soundwave noticed and wrapped a protective arm around her. Megatron shoved half of the dark energon into his spark chamber and the other half into Starscream. When nothing happened everyone became confused but Solus narrowed her optics. "What's going on here? I thought it was supposed to turn him into a zombie!"

"That's because that's not Starscream!" Mirage realized. Everyone turned to him in confusion. He narrowed his optics and studied the figure onscreen. "I've been a spy for too long to not know a _lygarith_ **(A/N I just made up a random word haha)**when I see one. Before you ask what that is and how I know just remember that I was trained under some of the best spies who'd seen a lot in their time. One day my master told me about how his partner was thought to be offlined during an uprising. They were trying to sneak in behind enemy lines when they were both attacked. My master got away but his partner wasn't so lucky. The rebels offlined him in front of a camera and showed it to him. Then a week later he was back and unharmed."

"A _lygarith_…where have I heard that before?" Solus mumbled. Megatron and The Fallen looked annoyed and impatient. The twins looked back to see that Silverspark was still out cold and thankfully unaware at what was happening. Mirage had a calm look on his faceplate but everyone could see how interested he was in the current change of events. He kept his gaze on the _lygarith_ Starscream with a trained optic. Suddenly the _lygarith_ disintegrated into ash. Mirage smirked and shook his helm.

"Yeah, definitely a _lygarith._ Well when my master asked him how he was alive he explained that the night before the mission he was visited by someone and taught how to make a clone for the lack of a better word. However, he was still able to feel the pain from the _lygarith_ but wasn't offlined in any way. When he had woken up he was somewhere safe and away from any danger. But the question still remains: why did Silverspark feel pain in her spark when the _lygarith_ was destroyed?" Mirage finished.

"That's because we had reopened our bond so he could make sure that I wasn't hurt while in Decepticon captivity. I felt his pain and I did think that he was offlined, that is until he showed up five minutes ago." Silverspark stated. Everyone turned around to see Silverspark and Starscream standing at the far side of the room looking amused. Silverspark then proceeded to smack the back of Starscreams head. "But he didn't bother tell me that Creator taught him how to make a _lygarith _and led me to believe he was offlined. Why are you guys still talking to Megatron anyways?"

"Good point," Smokescreen chuckled as they ended the message. Starscream still looked pretty uncomfortable but it was probably the after-effects of the _lygarith_. Ratchet dragged him off to be scanned to make sure he wasn't gonna explode or something. Silverspark rolled her optics and crossed her servos as she leaned against the wall. Smokescreen smirked and looked at the young Prime. "Y'know, it's not that hard to see how you two are related now that we know you are."

"Should I be offended?" Silverspark teased. Everyone chuckled and shook their helms. Jack walked to where Starscream and Ratchet were but stopped when he heard them talking about what happened. When Starscream finished explaining how he caught Megatron treating Silverspark Jack had to resist the urge to puke. He couldn't believe what she had gone through and yet her main concern had been Starscream.

"Hey you guys, did you check the news?" Miko yelled from where the TV was. Everyone gathered around it and stared at the screen. It showed Jasper, Nevada. Or rather what was left of it because the Decepticons took over. The humans from Jasper looked away in pain at the sight of their destroyed home. There were several seekers flying around, most likely on patrol, and a few vehicons on the ground walking. That's when the Autobots realized that their cover had been blown. By now the whole world must know about the "evil giant robots".

"_Terror in the small town of Jasper, Nevada. Just over one month ago Jasper was evacuated for unknown reasons. Now the startling truth is revealed: giant robots have taken over. Now we are left with unasked questions. What are they? Where did they come from? And what next? The military has informed us that they will be sending someone tomorrow to explain this mess. Tomorrow we will welcome Special Agent Fowler as a guest to speak on behalf of the robots."_ The news reporter announced. Fowler did a spit take and stared at the TV in disbelief. His phone rang and it turned out to be his superiors…asking him to explain the situation to the media. _"In the meantime, watch your back or else where you live might end up like Jasper. In other news two children are still reported missing from Jasper. If you have any information on them please contact authorities right away. They are Rafael Esquivel and Miko Nakadai."_

"You two! You're coming with me when I go explain this mess to the media. Autobots, I'm sorry but our cover's blown. You're no longer robots in disguise, you're now the protectors of Earth and everyone now knows it." Fowler stated. Raf and Miko were practically freaking out. What would their parents say? What were they thinking right now? Jack felt guilty for not thinking about having his mom or Fowler call Raf's parents and Miko's host parents saying they were safe and with him or something.

"Wait, I have a better idea to get people to understand that you guys are good and that Miko and Raf are safe. What if we bring the media and their families here and meet the bots themselves so they can explain the war? They'll get the real story and their families won't have to worry about them…well it'd be kinda hard to bring Miko's family since they live in Japan." Jack suggested. It was the only plan they had and it was actually pretty good so the Autobots and Fowler decided to go along with it.

"WAIT! I just realized something! What on Earth is Dark Energon and why was Megatron talking about zombies?" Cody asked. Solus shuddered slightly, images of Cliffjumper as a zombie flashing through her processor. The humans cringed remembering how they were chased by the zombie (and its arm) form of Skyquake in the Shadowzone. No one failed to notice how Solus reacted to the mention of Dark Energon. Soundwave retracted his visor and put a servo on her shoulder for comfort.

"Dark Energon is the anti-spark. It is the fossilized blood of Unicron himself. Legend says that it can raise the dead, and that was proven true. When I first came here I wasn't alone, Cliffjumper had come too due to a…situation with Shockwave. We were partners up until the day Jack and Raf first saw us. He was offlined and reanimated by Dark Energon as a mindless zombie who attacked everything in his path. Megatron tried to raise the dead of Cybertron too, but ultimately failed and ended up with a space bridge explosion. At one point, when there was a freak show going on with the weather, Dark Energon was coming out of the Earth because Unicron was awakening and he is the center of the Earth." Solus explained.

"And at one point I snuck out to see some awesome zombie fights and Starscream had resurrected Skyquake and there was a ground bridge explosion and we ended up in some sort of Shadowzone! It was kinda freaky since we were alone in another dimension with a zombie, especially when we shot his arm off and it went faster than the freaking zombie!" Miko ranted. Solus, Nexus, and Ravage shared a nervous look. "At least we don't have to worry about Unicron anymore! He's long gone!"

"Actually…no he's not." Solus, Nexus, and Ravage corrected together.

* * *

**That makes: Decepticons, The Fallen Unicron, and the fact that they are no longer a secret.**

**Man that's a lot of problems.**

**Review please! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**catspajamas12: **Yeah pretty much!

**Autobot Shadowstalker: **TELL ME ABOUT IT!

**Filly92:** Haha here's the update, crazy person...

* * *

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE WENT TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH AND STOPPED UNICRON FOR NOTHING?" Bulkhead roared. Solus didn't even flinch at the outburst, but Nexus and Ravage sure did. Solus was used to his fits of anger whenever something bad happens. She crossed her arms and frowned as everyone looked either pissed off, frightened, or confused. "This doesn't make any sense! How did the Matrix not destroy him? Why didn't you tell us before so we could've offlined him right?"

"Well for one it'd give away my real identity. Besides, it would've taken too long and the Earth would be destroyed! The Star Saber is needed to destroy him permanently. I figured you would've figured out he's still alive since he did come to me in a dream with The Fallen." Solus shot back. Bulkhead growled but otherwise didn't retort. Jack explained to the humans who didn't know a lot about Unicron about what happened in the center of the Earth and about Optimus' amnesia. The twins and Mirage crossed their arms and gave Solus a hard look.

"Speaking of The Fallen, why didn't you ever tell us that the Thirteen aren't really related?" Mirage asked. Nexus, Ravage, and Solus froze at the several surprised looks directed at them. Silverspark and Starscream rolled their optics, already knowing this, but smiled sheepishly when the looks went to them as well. Solus looked at her "brothers" nervously who didn't look very pleased.

"Well no one really asked and there was never really a reason to. Besides, most of them are like brothers to me, especially Ravage, Nexus, and Alpha Trion." Solus answered with a shrug. She didn't see why it was such a big deal that they weren't technically related. The twins opened their mouths to retort but they couldn't come up with anything so just pouted. Silverspark rolled her optics and smirked. Starscream realized that there was a slight tension in the air so he decided to change the subject and turned to his sister.

"So you were actually scared that I would get offlined by Megatron, weren't you?" Starscream teased. Silverspark's cooling fans turned on and she was slightly embarrassed. She originally hated Starscream so much that she wanted to kill him in the past, but now she was scared of Megatwit hurting him. Starscream look pretty amused at that moment, smirking like he won the argument.

"Says the idiot who nearly ripped off Megatwit's helm when he…" Silverspark trailed off and shook her helm at the terrifying memory. Starscream let out a low growl, recalling the sight he found when he went into Silverspark's room earlier that day. Solus raised an optic ridge and stared at them in confusion. What did Megatron do? Did he succeed in forcing Silverspark to bond with him and she was ashamed to admit it?

"Silv's, what did Megatron do?" Mirage growled angrily. His azure optics flashed dangerously at her outburst. Starscream found this interesting, but he and Silverspark explained what happened back in New Kaon. Fowler at the end, while everyone began asking questions, got a call from someone and left the room. When he came back he didn't look as stressed as before, even a little relaxed. They looked at him, hoping for some sort of good news.

"Miko and Raf's parents have been contacted. Miko, your host parents believe you're with your real parents, who will be brought here. Raf, your family will be here tomorrow as well." Fowler informed with a straight face. The young humans looked relieved, thankful that they could finally tell them the truth about what's been going on. "They will arrive shortly before the media tomorrow. I'm sorry that your secret's out guys."

"The real apology goes to the Rescue Bots, we kinda showed up out of nowhere looking for a place to keep the humans safe and ended up staying and revealing their secret. Sorry guys." Smokescreen added as he turned to said mechs. The Rescue Bots were surprised by the sudden apology. Kade scoffed but winced when he saw the glare suddenly given to him by Miko. He still couldn't believe she slapped him. Chief Burns shrugged with a smile.

"If you guys didn't have anywhere to go then you'd be easy target for the Decepticons. If you guys were killed, then the war would be over and the Decepticons would win. The least we can do for you for protecting Earth is to give you some place to stay." Chief stated. Heatwave nodded in agreement with a smirk. He had no complaints about learning from the Autobots and possibly becoming one of them. Everyone else seemed to agree which was a huge relief for the Autobots.

**The next day**

Everyone was nervous and on edge. If they screwed up this interview, which happened to be live, then they'd get in some serious trouble with the government and the general populace. The humans were going to stick up for their alien friends, no matter what. Soundwave had his visor down, in case the Decepticons decided to watch, and Starscream was now sporting an Autobot insignia. He shifted nervously, wondering how everyone would react to an ex-Decepticon. Smokescreen finally gave the order to transform into their alt modes because right after they did, Agent Fowler and the families of Miko and Raf walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nakadai, Mr. and Mrs. Esquivel, I'd like to introduce to you the Autobots and Rescue Bots. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you first." Fowler announced as said mechs transformed. Miko and Raf came out from hiding and stood sheepishly by their guardians. The others transformed as well, slightly amused by the shocked faces on the humans' families. Well when the initial shock was over the parents began scolding Miko and Raf for scaring them like that and for getting involved with evil robots. Raf's parents were speaking in Spanish and every now and then he'd cringe. Bee soon asked what they were saying and he looked up at his guardian sheepishly.

"You don't wanna know, Bee. Uh mom, dad, we can explain. There's been a huge misunderstanding when it comes to these guys! Only the Decepticons are bad!" Raf explained. Everyone soon dove into the story of who the Autobots were, why they came here, and how the children met them. Even the Rescue Bots explained their original mission on Earth. The parents, even though they now knew what was going on, were infuriated.

"That's it, you're returning to Japan right now Miko!" Mr. Nakadai growled as he grabbed his daughter's arm. Her eyes widened and she pulled away and ran behind Bulkhead. The former Wrecker sighed and moved out of the way. He knew that when it came to authority, Miko's parents had more over her than he did. "Come on Miko! It's not safe with these…these creatures! We're going home now!"

"Miko I know it's hard, but you gotta go home. You'll be safer in Japan than with us. The cons will leave you alone if you do." Bulkhead reprimanded the young girl softly as he knelt down. Miko was shocked at what he said. It was the Unicron thing all over again. The same thing was happening with Raf and his family, but they were going back to Nevada in a city called Tranquility** (A/N hehe movie reference, couldn't help it)**. Bee and Bulkhead were sad to see their charges go but they knew it was for the best. Miko got pissed and ran over and hid behind Jack and Fowler, surprising both of them.

"At least let us help speak to the news media about the Autobots! We're gonna help support our guardians and friends no matter what!" Miko demanded. They finally relented and allowed them to stay only for the interview. They left soon afterwards to look around the island, knowing they wouldn't be much help during the interview. Miko and Raf were still upset at the fact that they couldn't stay, but hid it well when the news reporters came. The Autobots and Rescue Bots were once again in their alt forms, ready to transform when given the signal. Finally they heard Fowler's voice from one of the tunnels.

"Not all of the robots are evil, I can assure you of that. Because some are protecting Earth right now, and you're about to meet them. Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the Autobots and Rescue Bots." Fowler announced. Miko and Raf were sitting on the hoods of their guardians and Jack was leaning against Solus. They backed away enough so the Autobots and Rescue Bots could transform. Once they did, everyone was shocked. Smokescreen knelt down, Optimus taught him how to explain the situation, and smiled welcomingly at the humans.

"My name is Smokescreen, I'm a future Prime and the new leader of the Autobots. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. So in short we're giant alien robots who are protecting Earth from the Decepticons. They're the ones who took over Jasper, Nevada and we're currently in a war against them. Optimus Prime, my mentor, was the Autobot leader before me so he should have the honors of explaining why we're in war." Smokescreen introduced. The cameraman looked ready to faint from the giant being in front of him.

"Megatron, my twin brother, was not always the tyrant who leads the Decepticons. He wanted to change Cybertron for the better, as did I. But our ways of going at it were different and I was granted the title of Prime while he was mocked. Thus the war began and destroyed Cybertron. Now it's a race to find energon, the fuel and life source of all Cybertronians, and try to survive. After our base was destroyed the Rescue Bots and Burns family graciously took us in and gave us someplace to stay, for which I am very thankful for." Optimus explained. He then looked at Jack and nodded. The raven haired teen stepped forward with a smile.

"I'm Jack Darby, I'm actually from Jasper. I guess I get the honor of introducing the others. This is Solus Prime, my partner and guardian. Nexus Prime and Ravage Prime, her brothers. Bulkhead and Bumblebee, Miko and Raf's guardians. The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The red bot over there is Mirage. That's Soundwave, Solus' fiancée." Jack stopped when he heard Solus groan. He smirked and shook his head. "Yeah I'm gonna get an earful for announcing that to everyone. That's Silverspark Prime and her older brother Starscream, they're Solus, Nexus, and Ravage's nephew and niece. And that's Ratchet, the medic."

"Before you go any further, these are the Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel that disappeared?" the news reporter asked. Jack explained that they didn't disappear, they were merely being protected by the Autobots because they were directly threatened. Everyone took that explanation so the reporter continued. "One more question, I hear you use the title 'Prime' many times. Are those who have the title related or does it mean something else?"

"I can answer that. Nexus, Ravage, and I are three of what's known as the Thirteen Original Primes, the first Cybertronians ever created. 'Prime' comes from the name 'Primus', our deity if you will. It is a title given to one who shows they are loyal, pure at spark, and trustworthy. On Cybertron one isn't born into greatness, rather one must earn it. It was a little different with the Thirteen but you get the idea. Those granted the title of 'Prime' are also given the Matrix of Leadership: the collective wisdom of the Primes. We do have one fallen brother, Megatronus Prime. Before you say anything, we're technically not related so they aren't really my brothers. He's known as The Fallen and Soundwave happens to be his descendant." Solus explained. "But before we dive any more into this, I believe the Rescue Bots should be introduced. Heatwave, if you will."

"When we landed on Earth we were assigned by Optimus to live with the Burns family here on Griffin Rock and learn how to work with humans. We aren't exactly soldiers but we're currently being trained. Like Solus said, I'm Heatwave and my partner's Kade. I'm the leader of the Rescue Bots. This is Chase, Chief's partner, Blades, Dani's partner, and Boulder, Graham's partner. Cody is our communications guy." Heatwave explained.

"But we cannot take all the credit for keeping Earth safe. Jack, Miko, and Raf have shown great strength and bravery and have helped us many times. Be it sneaking out on a mission *cough*Miko*cough* or helping Ratchet fixing a bug on the computer or even Jack ending up going to Cybertron to get bossbot his memories back, they're also heroes." Bulkhead added. The human children smiled sheepishly, but it grew awkward when the reporters wanted to hear the full story on how Jack went to Cybertron.

"Uh, maybe we should now tell them about Soundwave and Starscream being ex-Decepticons and how to tell the difference between the two factions. Please?" Jack asked. Soundwave and Starscream facepalmed as suddenly the attention was drawn to them. Jack groaned and realized that he'd screwed up. "But that was only because Soundwave was betrayed by Solus a long time before the war and made the mistake of joining Megatron and Starscream was brainwashed by Megatron. They're good guys, don't worry."

"Alright ten minutes for questions and that's it! We're very busy trying to figure out how to end the war and we need to get back to work." Dani announced. After everyone left Miko and Raf's families came back. The Autobots felt a little depressed to see their young friends go, especially Bee and Bulkhead. Before Miko got into the car she ran back to Jack, kissed him quickly on the lips, and ran back. Jack's face turned beat red and the sadness multiplied. Bee was having a hard time watching Raf getting ready to leave.

"Slaggit they shouldn't have to go!" a new voice cried. Everyone froze and turned to Bee who was holding his throat in shock. His optics were wide and he couldn't believe what just happened, what he did. Raf grinned widely after hearing his friend speak for the first time in who knows how many years. "I can…talk? But how? When? Ratchet did you fix my vocalizer? Did you finally figure out exactly what's wrong?"

"Yes Bumblebee, I did. When I was working on trying to save your T-Cog I finally found out what needed to be done to your vocalizer. It's been fixed for a long time, just needed time for the healing to kick in." Ratchet answered with a victorious grin. Bee wrapped the older mech in a hug and thanked him a million times. Raf hugged his guardian one more time before turning to leave. His parents were confused, but somewhat understood what was going on.

"Raf, promise me you'll stay safe." Bee asked. Raf nodded as he got into the car. The Autobots, Rescue Bots, and the few remaining humans watched as they drove away. Silverspark wiped away the tears that threatened her optics. She'd grown to love the human children so it was also hard for her to see them go. Jack left the room, trying to hide the tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe the last time he might ever see Miko again, she kisses him. Solus narrowed her optics and stared at the floor.

"Autobots we are few, but we are strong. We must continue to fight for our human friends, even as now we do not have them all with us. We will see Miko and Raf again someday, and I have a feeling that it will be someday soon. But until then we must not let this cloud our judgment, we must continue to fight and make sure that no one has to be afraid to sleep at night." Solus announced as she slowly looked around the room at the solemn faces. "Besides, they have something useful as a gift from the Thirteen."

"At least they'll know when there's a con nearby…" Nexus added sadly.

* * *

**Miko and Raf are no longer with the bots but Bee can speak! :)**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END!**

**Autobot Shadowstalker:** Haha well I don't think it's fair for him to not be able to speak so I decided to become a miracle worker! :)

**Filly92:** Crazy people of the world UNITE! haha Everyone's a little crazy in the long run

* * *

Miko was silent during the drive to a hotel, which was about an hour away from where the docks on the mainland were. She looked through the many pictures on her phone of her friends. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus, Smokescreen, Solus, Soundwave, Smokescreen, Starscream, Ratchet, the Rescue Bots and their human allies, Raf, and Jack…Jack. She still couldn't believe that she kissed him before she left. What did he think when she did that? She suddenly felt like a big idiot and snapped her phone shut. She looked at the watch that Nexus gave her. She knew what it was for, but it didn't make her feel any safer. Her mom in the passenger seat looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Miko, we're thinking about stopping somewhere to eat. Where would you like to go?" she asked. Miko stayed quiet, refusing to answer her. She was taken from her friends and forced to return to Japan and her mom was worried about what she wanted to eat for dinner? Miko glared at her parents with burning eyes. "Come on Miko, you can't ignore us forever. Please just answer the question."

"Oh I don't know, I hear Griffin Rock has some nice little diners! Maybe we could meet up with my friends and hang out!" Miko snapped. Her mom looked surprised by her attitude. Her dad even looked back at her in surprise before turning his attention back on the road. "The Autobots, Jack, and Raf are my best friends! The bots aren't monsters or mindless robots! They've been protect humankind and only asked for refuge on Earth as a return. Optimus almost died trying to keep his team from harm when Jasper was destroyed! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MAKING ME LEAVE THEM!"

"We're doing what's best for you! If you stayed with those robots then you'd be a target to the other ones!" Her dad snapped. Miko was about to argue but her "watch" started to go off. Her eyes widened and she looked out the window to see three Decepticons flying towards them. Her parents screamed when they began shooting at them. Miko growled and took out her phone and dialed the number to call Bulkhead. She didn't give him a chance to talk when he picked up.

"Bulkhead, cons are shooting at us! We need help!" Miko yelped when the car swerved and the phone flew out of her hand. They soon were able to lose the cons but when they parked Miko hopped out and ran towards the cons again. She knew if she was near the battle then the bots would find her. She heard two jets overhead and ducked into hiding until she saw that it was Starscream and Soundwave. They transformed and ran up to her. Miko's parents finally caught up and glared at the two Cybertronians.

"Y'know, this is exactly why we're protecting the humans in the first place. Megatron doesn't _care_ if you're with the Autobots, or in Japan, Miko and the others will always be targets as long as this war is going on." Starscream growled. There were gun shots and the humans hid while Starscream and Soundwave stood their ground, ready to protect their allies. Several vehicons ran at them and continued to shoot. This was going to be a long day.

**With the Autobots and Rescue Bots**

Solus looked over at Jack with worried optics. He was depressed ever since Miko and Raf left and rarely spoke. Mirage had gotten in contact with Raf's parents after they left and somehow managed to convince them to let him return. Agent Fowler even made him a temporary government hacker so he had all the more reason to stay. Raf was excited to return and talk with Bee. The scout was happy to have his charge back (along with his voice). Solus knelt down next to Jack with a sad smile.

"A lot of families and friendships were destroyed because of this war. Those who grew up with one another were turned into mortal enemies. Sparkbonds were severed to either protect or get away from their mates. Lives were lost, yes, but the real casualties were the betrayals by the ones people loved and trusted the most. Watching someone close to you being killed in front of your optics tends to change you. And as for the ones who are separated, they always hold onto the hope that they'd see each other again." Solus stated. Jack looked up at her with confused eyes. "This won't be the last time you see Miko, she'll be back."

"What if she doesn't? What if I blew my one chance at telling her, right after she kissed me, when she was forced to leave? You forget that the warriors don't always come home!" Jack snapped. Solus closed her optics and sighed, thinking about Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Tailgate was the last of her team to offline or disappear. Jack realized his blunder and his eyes widened. "S-Solus I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's as impossible to forget those lost as it is to count them all. Some losses are harder to take than others, yes. But the war still goes on and people die every day. Death seems like a normal thing now, but war should never be glorified. I get angry every time I think of Cliffjumper or Tailgate, but I now realize that I've killed many Decepticons. Who knows if they had family or friends that needed them to return alive? Cybertronians have become what most humans see us as: monsters." Solus explained with a heavy spark.

"It's hard to see the damage done when the cloud of anger surrounds us. You can search for the justice in this war, but how can we justify the death of a planet because of a brotherly dispute that went too far? I've spent nights lying awake, wondering what would've happened if the war had never started. Starscream wouldn't have been brainwashed, I'd be with my sparkparents, and life would've been perfect. But truth is, we never had the future we dreamed of because it was set in stone the day Cybertronians after the Thirteen were created." Silverspark added as she walked up with cool optics.

"You guys aren't monsters, you made mistakes, you've hurt and killed a lot of people, but you're not monsters. You now protect humankind, you don't seek to destroy everything in your path. You can justify killing cons to protect us!" Dani said from her place next to her brothers and dad. Silverspark looked away and closed her optics. Solus shook her helm and stood again. She gave the humans an icy stare, chilling them to the core.

"Then you are just as blind as we were. It wasn't until the Great Exodus that my optics were opened and I saw the damage done. I saw Soundwave the day I left Cybertron and I knew that it was too late to resolve things completely. We got lucky that we were able to get back together." Solus stated sternly. Flashbacks of that horrible day went through her processor. The things she screamed to no one in particular, anger aimed at Primus and her brothers.

"_Did you plan this, Primus? Did you know this was going to happen when you gave me that prophecy? I hope you're happy now! Cybertron is dying and along with it, you! You've taken away everything from your people and put us through torture. What's next? Will you allow the Cybertronian race to die out? Will you?" Solus/Arcee screamed in a secluded area on a nearly deserted Cybertron._

"We're now plagued and haunted by the events of the past. Earth is paying the price for our mistakes, our decisions that destroyed Cybertron. How long until earth is the next victim? How long until we lose everything to this fragging war?" Silverspark asked. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of metal, seemingly insignificant, but held great meaning to it. "What's that?"

"When I went to Cybertron the first time to get Optimus' memories I went to Vector Sigma. I wanted something to remember it by, knowing that it was your planet and what war caused. It's a piece of the wall of the cavern that fell after the scraplets attacked. To me you guys aren't monsters, but not exactly heroes either. You try to protect us, and you always pull through in the end. But you're right, you have killed a lot of people. But think about how many more people would die if you didn't fight back." Jack answered. Solus looked at the piece of metal and smiled slightly.

"The war will end by the servo of one mech who still is in need of a Matrix. We hold the Key to Vector Sigma and we can now focus on getting there. Smokescreen can end the war, I just know he can." Silverspark stated. Smokescreen, who was hiding nearby, heard everything that was said, including what Silverspark said about him. He was surprised at how much trust they had in him, it made him feel…nervous. What if he failed them and they lost the war? He shook his helm. No, he couldn't think like that. The sounds of jet engines and a car neared and everyone turned to see Miko coming in with her family, Soundwave, Starscream.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Miko exclaimed happily as she exited the car. Jack ran up and hugged her tightly. Raf and Bee snickered, teasing them about their feelings. Bulkhead ran in at the news of Miko's return. He stopped and smirked at Jack and Miko as they separated, looking a little embarrassed because of Bee and Raf's teasing. The rest of the Autobots, Rescue Bots, and humans came in and grinned at the return of their friend.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you all when I found out what you were. It's not every day you find out that your daughter's been with aliens while in another country." Miko's dad said after Miko was welcomed back by the bots. Smokescreen nodded with a small smile, he wasn't going to hold a grudge for them wanting to protect their daughter. "We will return to Japan, but Miko can stay with you here and help you end the war. But if she gets hurt we will come back. And you, Darby, better not break her heart."

"Don't worry, you have my word that no harm will come to her or any of our human allies. I can't promise anything on Jack's behalf though." Smokescreen laughed. Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Solus smirked and rolled her optics and put a servo on her hip. Miko's parents eventually left, after being given a device to alert any Decepticons nearby, and things turned back to normal. Miko suddenly got an idea and grinned. She whispered it to Jack and he seemed to agree so they went to find Solus and Soundwave. When they did, both bots looked a little wary because of the smiles on the humans faces.

"So since you guys can't bond until after the war, why not have a human wedding tomorrow? You don't have to worry about the bond and you'll get to learn more about Earth traditions! C'mon you know it'd be fun!" Miko suggested. Solus was surprised by the recommendation but it actually didn't seem like a bad idea. She was still slightly hesitant so Miko pressed further. "You can even invite your brothers to watch!"

"Honestly they'd probably laugh at me and tease me." Solus laughed. Soundwave smiled and shook his helm in amusement. They talked about it slightly, sincerely considering going along with it and having an Earth wedding. They found one little problem in Miko's plan that could definitely affect it though. "Uh Miko, you said have a wedding tomorrow. How on Earth are you going to plan a wedding in that short amount of time? Don't they usually take a long time to plan?"

"Well of course it's not going to be an all-out wedding. It's kinda impossible since you're…giant robots and all. You can use your holoform to get married in and make it so it's wearing a wedding dress or a tux in Soundwave's case. Or you can just stay in bipedal form it doesn't really matter I guess. We can get everything ready by tomorrow easily. Please Solus?" Jack asked and Miko put on her best puppy-dog face. Solus looked at Soundwave who simply shrugged.

"Okay, okay, we'll go along with your plan." Solus answered. Jack and Miko cheered and ran off to get the others to help. Solus smirked and shook her helm at the humans. It seemed everyone was looking for a light in the war, even if it's short lived. Solus leaned against Soundwave slightly and sighed. "Man, Nexus and Ravage are never gonna let me live this down."

"Well they are your brothers," Soundwave chuckled.

* * *

**So...who wants to break the 4th wall and go to Solus and Soundwave's wedding in the next chapter? It can be an OC or yourself in general. And yes this was the announcement.  
**

**AND DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE NEWEST TRAILER FOR TRANSFORMERS PRIME SEASON 3?! OPTIMUS ANNOUNCED THAT THERE WILL BE A NEW PRIME AND AUTOBOT LEADER!**

**That made my day :)**

**Well except for the fact that he's dying...and won't be the leader...BUT I TOTALLY GUESSED IT! I FEELZ ACCOMPLISHED! :D**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so the lucky guests of honor are Autobot Shadowstalker (Mickey) and Elhini Prime (Dusk)!**

**And now I present to you...After the Mighty Have Fallen!**

* * *

Everyone was busy getting the wedding ready. They were all excited at the idea and immediately got to work the guys kept Soundwave and Solus away from each other for the 24 hours before the wedding. There was no current Decepticon activity, which was a huge relief to everyone. Solus was starting to get nervous but didn't voice her concerns. Silverspark was taking her around the island (she has a motorcycle alt form too), looking for an idea for a wedding dress her holoform could duplicate. They even went to a school's carwash fundraiser and got all shinnied up.

"So, you and Mirage huh?" Solus asked after a while. Silverspark's engine sputtered as the kids continued to wash their alt forms. They were a little hesitant at first but were soon eager to wash an alien's vehicle form. The kids jumped at the sudden noise but got back to work happily. Silverspark had no idea how Solus knew that they were together. They had worked so hard to keep it a secret from everyone. "It's kinda cute actually. It was obvious he liked you by the way he reacted to Megatron wanting to bond with you."

"Mirage and I aren't sparkmates…he didn't propose yet. We're not even sure when we want to tell everyone about our relationship. I can imagine Creator threatening to offline him if he ever broke my spark." Silverspark remarked. The two femmes laughed and headed back to base after giving the school a donation for the carwash. They drove back to the firehouse and transformed once they got inside. "So who's doing what?"

"Well for one everyone's going to be in holoform to make it more human-like. Optimus is going to be the Justice of the Peace, Jack will be the best man, Nexus and Ravage will both walk me down the aisle like the Creator would in a human wedding, Raf is going to be the ring bearer, Miko's going to be a flower girl, Dani will be a bridesmaid, Starscream's going to be a groomsman, and Silverspark, will you be my maid of honor?" Solus asked. Silverspark grinned and hugged her.

"Of course I will! Thank you so much, Solus!" Silverspark exclaimed happily. There had been a problem for Nexus and Ravage when it came to acquiring holoforms, but they chose new alt forms and were able to get one. Silverspark went to talk to Dani about the bridesmaid dresses (it'd be easier for Silverspark to compromise) while Solus went to get ready. She transformed down and activated her holoform. The dress was strapless and was long enough to touch the floor. It was white with some pink highlighting's. Her long brown hair was in a waterfall braid that went midway down her back. She even had a little bit of makeup to make herself look nicer.

"You look nice, Solus." A voice said from behind her. She turned to see Jack standing there in a nice tux. His hair was combed and he had a rose in his pocket. All-in-all he looked pretty handsome himself. Solus smiled but the words in her throat refused to come out. The nervous energy was beginning to bubble up inside of her. Jack gave her a worried look and walked up. "Hey you ok? You kinda look pale, if that's even possible for you guys."

"I'm fine, just a little nervous. Primus what's wrong with me? I'm not even bonding with him yet but it feels like I have to wait an eternity." Solus blurted. There was a yellow ground bridge that opened next to them and caused Jack to scream slightly, he definitely wasn't expecting that. Everyone, except Soundwave of course, ran in just as three people entered. One was a girl (I'm using her owner's original description of her from her story) with black hair with blue streaks wearing a blue shirt with a silver Autobot insignia on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and black high tops. The other was a girl in a metal silver with red highlighting's ninja suit that only revealed her eyes and a sword was strapped to her back. And the last one was a girl (again using her description) with a scar across her left eye, an Autobot insignia on her arm, and tattoo-like glyphs on her other arm, and blue eyes. "Uh, who are you?"

"I figured you guys would recognize the author of the story you're currently in! I'm in the form of one of my OC's, Crimsonbreak! Y'know, from A New Identity/It's a Race to the Finish!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands up in the air. I pointed to the girls next to me. "This is Dusk Greyman, Elhini Prime's OC, and this is Mickey Jackson, Autobot Shadowstalker's OC. We wanted to go to your wedding Solus."

"Oh hey, Crimsonbreak! I guess someone should go tell Soundwave about our guests, huh?" Miko asked. The humans ran out of the room to tell Soundwave about our little visit. It was time to hold the ceremony so everyone got ready. Dusk, Mickey and I were excited to see the wedding I mean come on, it's not every day a member of the Thirteen gets married to an ex-con human style right? This is how it went…

Optimus was in a tux at the front of the room where most of the people were sitting in chairs, waiting to watch the wedding. Soundwave, also in a tux, was standing with him, staring at the doors eagerly for his new bride to enter. Music started playing and Dani walked down the aisle arm-in-arm with Jack. Her bridesmaid dress was pink and went down to her knees with a V-neck. Next Raf and Miko walked in, the later throwing petals. Miko's dress was blood red and ended just above her knees with short sleeves and a V-neck as well. The music paused and the song changed, signaling everyone to stand and face the rear. Nexus and Ravage were standing on either side of Solus and led her down the aisle. When they made it to the front of the room Nexus and Ravage took their seats. I thought for sure Soundwave was going to faint or something from the way he was looking at Solus, who looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Man, this is one of those times I wish I could change my outfit to whatever I wanted." Mickey whispered to me. Dusk and I snickered and agreed. The music stopped, but Sunny messed up and accidentally started playing another song instead of turning off the sound system. Dusk, Mickey, and I held back our laughter as he sheepishly fixed his mistake. We all took our seats again as Optimus cleared his throat, ready to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have gathered together to celebrate the marriage of Solus Prime and Soundwave. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust each other, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend rest of their lives with each other. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life." Optimus began. He then turned to Soundwave. "Soundwave, will you take Solus, to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect her; forsaking all others to be faithful to her until death do you part?"

"I do." Soundwave answered with a sincere smile. His eyes never left Solus, even as Optimus turned to her.

"Solus, will you take (groom's name), to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect him; forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you part?" Optimus asked.

"I do." Solus answered softly. Optimus smiled at the couple, happy that they were no longer separated by war. He looked at them both with soft eyes, something no one's seen in a long time.

"Soundwave, repeat after me:  
I, Soundwave take you Solus to be my wife, and my better half. I will take care and cherish our relationship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will always be open, honest, and faithful to you. I take you for my wife, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life and until my last breath." Soundwave repeated everything as he was told. Then Solus did the same thing. "Raf, time for the rings."

"I still can't believe they were able to make them so easily." Dusk whispered as Raf walked up with the rings. Soundwave and Solus each took their respective rings.

"Soundwave, repeat after me:  
This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which have made us husband and wife." Soundwave did so and paced the ring on Solus' finger. I held my breath as she did the same thing. "Until now Solus and Soundwave have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals, but from this day on, and every day after this day shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

And kiss they did.

Everyone cheered as they walked down the aisle, hand-in-hand, grinning. Everyone followed them to where the reception would be held. I smirked when I saw the microphone and sound system. I snuck over and typed in a karaoke version of an awesome song. I turned on the mike and nodded to Sunstreaker's holoform, who was the DJ.

"Solus, Soundwave, this is for you guys!" I announced as the music started.

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

I tossed the mike to Mickey as she walked up. Solus and Soundwave had looked amazing during their first dance as a married couple. She announced that before she sang the next song, that they would do the traditional father-daughter dance. Solus was confused until Nexus dragged her to the dance floor. She laughed and shook her helm at her idiotic brother. Silverspark sat off to the side and smiled as the dance started. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see an unfamiliar man standing next to her.

"Can't a mech dance with his daughter?" Alpha Trion's holoform asked. Silverspark grinned, unable to believe that he showed up to the wedding at the last second. They began to dance and she caught at the corner of her eye Starscream dancing with their Carrier. I saw Sideswipe walking next to the makeshift stage and decided to pull a ninja move. I teleported in front of him suddenly. His scream was priceless.

"Come on, mech up! Why not dance with me, Sides?" I asked. He shrugged and we began to dance. I saw Mickey dancing with Sunny and Dusk with Mirage. Heh, Silverspark ain't gonna be too happy about that. Well we're just here to have fun and see a wedding, she won't get too jealous…right? Ah scrap.

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

After the song I pushed Mickey up to the mike and nodded for Raf, the new DJ, to press play. The twins complained about the song choice a little, saying it was too high, but Dusk and I Gibbs slapped them so they soon shut up. But I gotta admit, it's pretty impressive that she could hit those high notes.** (By the way I changed a few words because I don't like curse words (e.g. the F-bomb and s***) in my stories. Don't like it then don't read it. Simple as that.)**

You know we can get away  
Because I'm calling your name  
Everyday I feel this pain  
But you just doubt it, walk away  
No, I just can't keep hanging on  
To you, woah  
I just don't know what is wrong  
With you, woah  
Touch me, give and then turn away  
You put your hands into the flame  
Tell me if you feel this pain  
Cause I don't wanna be a ball and chain  
No, I just can't keep hanging on  
To you, woah  
I just don't know what is wrong

Yeah, give me that respect, forgive me and forget  
You've gotta get a grip, living on the edge  
I barely even know this freaking woman in my bed  
And if there is too much on my plate then I ain't finishing my veg  
And if anybody said the grass is greener on the other side  
Well it ain't, swear on my mother's life  
You got me wrapped up in your crap, I'm feeling mummified  
I've only ever had this freaking feeling in my stomach twice  
You gave me what I needed and I gave her everything she wanted  
There's something bout your cleavage, now I can't put my fingers on it  
You're taking me to the deepest, I thought that she was coming for me  
If all women are from Venus then I guess I really got a rocket  
You've got a noose around my neck but I'm still hanging on  
We've nearly reached the finish line up in our marathon  
I spat a verse, she sang a song  
She broke my heart, I took some Gaviscon

No, I just can't keep hanging on  
To you and me  
With you and me  
With you and...

"Okay one more singer an then we'll get the party going! You're up, Dusk!" I announced as Dusk walked up to the mike. Miko cheered excitedly when she recognized the song.

Some people you can never please  
You might as well just let them be  
They mock everything not their own  
From their imaginary throne  
But I won't bow down,  
Even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy

So hey hey, this song is for us  
So put your hands in the air  
If you're crazy like us  
Hey hey  
Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
Comin' right to your ear,  
that's the sound from our bus  
Hey hey

Why try to be like someone else  
When you can only be yourself?  
No one can sing the song you do  
Be true, be legendary you  
So I won't sell out,  
Even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy

Why kiss the feet of the people who kick you  
When you can be anything that you want to?

Karaoke was over and soon everyone was partying. Dusk pulled Mickey and I to the side and whispered a plan to us. The three of us grinned evilly and set to work. We found a bunch of paint and went to find the bots' alt forms. We're so gonna get killed for this but it'll be worth it! There's always been one bot I've wanted to mess with…

"WHAT THE FRAG?!" Someone screamed as they suddenly felt paint thrown on their alt forms. Dusk, Mickey, and I ran out of the room laughing our afts off, praying to Primus that we wouldn't get killed by the rage of the twins and Starscream. When we finally got back to the party the three angry bots finally caught up with us. Everyone took one look at them and burst into laughter. Starscream was covered in pink glittery paint while the twins were only pink. A ground bridge opened, obviously for Dusk, Mickey, and I, so we ran towards it as fast as we could. I paused momentarily and turned to everyone.

"Well I should run before I get murdered, but hey Miko! Catch! This might be helpful in the future!" I yelled as I threw the same device Crimsonbreak had in my other story to the young girl with a wink. I ran through the bridge before any questions were ask or the seriously pissed off mechs could hurt me. The bots stared at where the ground bridge had been in confusion.

"Huh, Wints was right when he said that the device would come at the strangest of times…oh scrap I'm in trouble aren't I?" Miko asked as everyone turned their gaze to her.

* * *

**Okay so I guess I'm just throwing in different things from different stories I've written now haha**

**WASN'T THAT ADORABLE?!**

**Got the wedding script online**

**Songs used were:**

**From this Moment On by Shania Twain  
I Loved her First by Heartland  
Hanging On by Ellie Goulding ft. Tenie Tempah (with a few curse words swapped for not as bad ones, sorry)  
Hey Hey by SuperChick  
**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Elhini Prime:** Thanks for suggesting having a prank. Gave me an excuse to run away from a really pissed off Starscream! XD No problem, it was fun having you and Shadowstalker there haha.

* * *

Everyone was staring at Miko suspiciously as she grinned sheepishly. Miko took the device and put it on her wrist. It suddenly wrapped itself around her arm and glowed bright for a second. The light died down and a crimson red ninja stood before them. The Autobots all took a half-step back in fear of the ninja. Miko leaned against the wall behind her and narrowed her dark eyes. There was a sword strapped to her back and her eyes were the only things showing.

"Now I know I probably owe everyone an explanation, but it's Solus and Soundwave's big day. I'm not gonna take it from them." Miko said with a monotone. She glowed red again and turned back into her normal outfit. Solus narrowed her eyes at her, vaguely concerned about their new discovery. The party continued on, but everyone, especially Jack, was hesitant to talk to Miko due to the fear.

The next day Miko was bombarded with questions. At first, she refused to say anything. She wasn't required to answer, they weren't in charge of her. The humans and Rescue Bots were confused at how scared the others seemed of her. Alpha Trion who decided to stay for a while), Nexus, Ravage, and Solus didn't say anything, but they obviously knew something. Solus finally got tired of it and walked up to the group of people trying to get info out of her.

"That is enough, Crimsonbreak! You're one of the higher-ups for the cyberninjas and you of all people should know about respect and honesty. What would Winterstreak say if he heard that you weren't telling when the signal for you to return their memories is here?" Solus asked. Miko froze at the name, and looked up at the Prime. She growled slightly and changed into her ninja form. She was ready to pull out her sword if it got bad enough.

"In case you haven't realized yet, Solus Prime, most of my people were killed by Autobots and Decepticons alike! The Swords of Destiny are not affiliated to any team and you of all people should respect that! I owe no one an explanation! I just need to get to my team and end this fragging war before you kill us all! Starting with our leader!" Miko/Crimsonbreak snapped back. She spun around to face Jack with glaring eyes. She raised her arm with the device and aimed it at him. "Winterstreak Prime awaken and regain your memories!"

"CRIMSONBREAK NO!" Solus yelled, but it was too late. She couldn't believe that her partner was the leader of the Swords of Destiny. A white light shot out of the device and hit Jack square in the chest. He was sent flying back and passed out. He continued to glow white until there was a white cyberninja in his place. Everyone took a step back as he groaned and stood. He looked at Crimsonbreak and glared.

"Well since my SIC is being too stubborn to actually explain what's going on, we are the reincarnations of the Swords of Destiny. The Swords of Destiny was a group of cyberninjas from Cybertron. We were neutrals, but most of us were killed by Autobots and Decepticons alike, as Crim said earlier. She was the only one who kept her memories, since she is the Master of Memories and we needed her to return our memories when the time came." Jack/Winterstreak announced as he turned his attention back to the bots. He turned back to Miko/Crimsonbreak with a stern look. "The Autobots are our allies and you've been best friends with them, so why treat them like that?"

"BECAUSE SMOKESCREEN HAPPENED TO KILL MY FAMILY!" Crimsonbreak yelled angrily. The room fell silent and everyone turned to the accused mech. Crimsonbreak left the room, leaving everyone confused. Winterstreak sighed and rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe that the time for the Swords of Destiny to return had finally arrived. He turned his attention back to the people staring at him, namely Smokescreen.

"A lot of mistakes have been made in this war, some more effective than others. I was there when Smokescreen mistakenly killed Crimsonbreak's family. It was actually an explosion he caused to kill the cons threatening our village. Really he saved many lives, but at the cost of a few who were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Winterstreak said sadly. He looked up at the members of the Thirteen, silently pleading for them to tell the next part.

"The cyberninjas were scared of everyone dying off, so they came to us and Primus. We agreed to have them reincarnated and sent here as humans. We didn't know what they'd look like or what their names would be but we just wanted them safe. This was before Silverspark went to live with her family so she had no idea what was going on." Nexus continued. Crimsonbreak, who was in the other room, heard what Winterstreak said about the incident where Smokescreen accidentally killed her family.

"Crimsonbreak's had a lot of trust problems in the past, especially with Autobots and Decepticons, she's been through a lot. I'm surprised that she trusted you guys as Miko. Give her some time and she'll come around. She only worries for the fate of our race. I just hope she comes back soon so she can give Yellowbeam his memories." Winterstreak chuckled. Crimsonbreak hesitantly walked back in, but winced slightly at the looks given to her. Smokescreen walked up slowly, but stopped when she got ready to pull out her sword.

"Crimsonbreak I'm sorry about your family, I didn't know any ninja was there I swear. I was just trying to help Jazz and Prowl offline those fragging cons during one of my more important training sessions." Smokescreen apologized. Crimsonbreak glared at him momentarily, trying to find any deceit or signs of lying in his voice or features. There was absolutely nothing saying that what he said was a lie. She sighed and lowered her gaze.

"I accept your apology, Smokescreen Prime. Autobots, Rescue Bots, I'm also sorry for the way I treated you. It's not every day your biggest secret is out and you get your sparkmate back." She responded. Raf, who had been drinking water, choked on it and began coughing. She gave him a curious look. "Oh come on, Yellowbeam. I'm not as young as my human form ya know, I'm about the equivalent of a 21 year old."

"Wait, did you just say you were Winterstreak's sparkmate? Is that even possible? And wait, Raf's Yellowbeam?" Bumblebee asked. Raf looked at Crimsonbreak with wide eyes. June, who had been too shocked to say anything the entire time, dragged Winterstreak away, demanding for an explanation. Crimsonbreak rolled her eyes and pointed the device at Raf. Her eyes smiled warmly as a slight comfort to the scared boy.

"Yellowbeam, awaken and regain your memories." Crimsonbreak announced. Raf was hit with a yellow light and he passed out. She looked up at the Autobots and Rescue Bots with a much softer gleam in them than before. "Yellowbeam is our medic and tech guy. Winterstreak is our leader and the only Prime cyberninja. I'm the SIC and the Master of Memories. I got my powers from Solus, who was able to give Starscream back his memories as you can probably tell. Yes Winterstreak is my sparkmate, but it's slightly different than it would be with you guys. I'm not even going to begin explaining it."

"Man, my head hurts." Yellowbeam groaned as he sat up. He was wearing a yellow ninja outfit that, again, only showed his eyes. Winterstreak was finally able to escape from June, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He walked up behind Crimsonbreak and wrapped his arms around her waist happily. "Oh now I get why Miko kissed Jack before she left! She knew that they were sparkmates and she didn't want to leave him again! Primus, it took Fernblaze and I forever to get you two together and now it's practically impossible to separate you two!"

"Oh ha, ha, ha very funny Yellowbeam. Let's not forget that you've been crushing on Fernblaze forever now!" Crimsonbreak shot back. The three cyberninjas continued to tell stories about their lives back on Cybertron before the war. Apparently Winterstreak became a Prime around the time Orion and Megatronus teamed up. He'd lost his partner, Nightshade, in a battle against Starscream and Soundwave. Both mechs felt guilty but he forgave them. Well Starscream killed him but he had no memory while Soundwave didn't harm them at all really. One of the Rescue Bots made a comment that the ninjas couldn't do much damage, they were too small. Winterstreak facepalmed as Crimsonbreak stood and pulled out her sword. "Would you like to test that theory?"

"You would've made one heck of a Wrecker, Miko." Bulkhead chuckled. Crimsonbreak shrugged lightly and put away her sword. Back on Cybertron she'd heard about the Wreckers and was actually interested in possibly joining them, but her loyalties were with the Swords of Destiny. Bulkhead thought back to the Wreckers: Seaspray, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack… "SCRAP WHEELJACK'S PROBABLY OFFLINED BY NOW!"

"Wow, impeccable timing, Bulk." Crimsonbreak chuckled. The ninjas turned back human and stretched slightly as they stood. Miko looked back up at her guardian with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. Bossbot survived the base blowing up without medical help for a month and through con captivity. We just gotta find him and treat his wounds and voila! We got us another bot to help end this war."

"Speaking of ending the war, Winterstreak I must ask you something. Will you three and whoever's left of the cyberninjas join us and help defeat the Decepticons? I know you chose to be neutrals on Cybertron but we sure could use the help." Smokescreen asked. Jack, Miko, and Raf talked quietly to each other trying to decide whether or not they should join the Autobots. Well, the decision was pretty much already made, they just wanted to make sure everyone agreed. Jack looked back up at Smokescreen and nodded.

"We will fight with you against the Decepticons, in memory of Cybertron and those who died trying to protect it from the cons." Jack agreed. Everyone felt relieved that they had more allies and that the cyberninjas no longer hated them. They began to track Wheeljack's signal, trying to find out if he was alive. Crimsonbreak, Winterstreak, and Yellowbeam were back in cyberninja form training and perfecting their skills after not fighting in forever. The humans, Bee, and the Rescue Bots were watching them train curiously.

"I was told stories about the cyberninjas but I never met one! This is so cool!" Bee stated as he continued to watch. Of course he was rooting for Yellowbeam since they were still best friends and all. He was currently sparring with Crimsonbreak when suddenly the computer pinged and they found Wheeljack's signal. Crimsonbreak looked towards them, but didn't realize her mistake until Yellowbeam swung his leg and knocked her to the ground.

"Sorry, Crim. Looks like I beat you this time." Yellowbeam chuckled. Solus had just finished talking to the Rescue Bots about the possibility of making a ground bridge. They instantly loved the idea of having one. Thank goodness she still had time to make one with her forge before they found Wheeljack's signal. Crimsonbreak and Yellowbeam walked up to the others who were getting ready to leave. Winterstreak turned to his team and crossed his arms.

"There's a cyberninja undercover in the same general location so we're taking this mission instead of the bots. Yellowbeam, are you prepared to help Wheeljack in the case that he's hurt?" Winterstreak announced. Yellowbeam nodded so Ratchet opened the ground bridge and the three ninjas ran through. What they found made them freeze in horror. They were in the outskirts of what used to be Jasper, Nevada and they were finally able to see the extent of the damage fully.

"It's Cybertron all over again. If the Decepticons aren't stopped soon then all of Earth will be like this." Crimsonbreak whispered. They solemnly walked on, trying to find their missing friend. They stopped when they heard a painful groan and tried to figure out where it was coming from. When Crimsonbreak figured it out she bolted towards the sound. "Come on guys, he's this way! I think he's hurt!"

"Well no duh he's hurt, Crimsonbreak! His ship crashed into a cliff for Primus' sake!" Yellowbeam shot back as he followed her. Winterstreak rolled his eyes and ran after them. When they found Wheeljack he was sitting against a rock, clutching a small, but possibly welded already, wound on his side. A human girl was with him, trying to get him to rest until he was fully healed. Yellowbeam automatically knew that this was the ninja, he just couldn't believe which one it was. "She's right, Wheeljack. Bulkhead would have your helm if you offlined because you moved too fast."

"What the frag? Cyberninjas? Alive? Here? On Earth? How?" Wheeljack exclaimed in disbelief as the cyberninjas approached. The human girl turned and saw the ninjas. She squeaked in surprise and nearly fell off his knee if Wheeljack hadn't caught her. He'd had a few run-ins with cyberninjas who weren't exactly thrilled to be stuck in the middle of somebody else's war. "Why are you here? I thought you were neutrals!"

"We're now allied with the Autobots, determined to help end this war once and for all. We've been reincarnated as humans and just now got our memories back. We came here to help you and to return the memories to another cyberninja. If it helps, you knew us as humans." Winterstreak explained. They turned back human and smirked at Wheeljack's shocked expression. The girl took a half step back when they turned back ninja.

"What the heck is going on?! What's a cyberninja? How do you know them, Wheeljack? And why were they reincarnated?" the girl demanded. Wheeljack introduced the girl as Nicki, someone who tried to return to Jasper but got stuck with him and even tried to weld his wounds shut. That's the only reason why he was still alive. Crimsonbreak, Winterstreak, and Yellowbeam introduced themselves both in cyberninja and human form. Crimsonbreak looked to Winterstreak and Yellowbeam who nodded. She raised her arm with the device and aimed it at Nicki. "What are you doing?"

"My job. Fernblaze, awaken and regain your memories!" Crimsonbreak exclaimed. A green light shot out and hit Nicki, knocking her out. Wheeljack stared at Crimsonbreak in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the girl he practically owed his life to was a cyberninja reincarnated. When Fernblaze woke up, wearing her forest green uniform, Yellowbeam ran up and hugged her happily. Fernblaze laughed and hugged him back.

"So we finally joined the Autobots? It's about time! I was about to leave and join them myself!" she exclaimed. Crimsonbreak, Winterstreak, and Yellowbeam rolled their eyes. Yellowbeam got to work healing Wheeljack's wounds, using his powers of course. His hands and eyes glowed white as he focused on the injuries. Wheeljack watched in amazement as the wounds vanished. He was still pretty weak but he definitely felt a lot better. They heard a commotion nearby and realized that the Decepticons were coming.

"Scrap, Wheeljack you're in no condition to fight! And we can't have the cons find out that we returned!" Winterstreak hissed. Crimsonbreak ran ahead to scout out the situation. She growled in annoyance when she saw a pretty large group of Decepticons, including Megatron and Fallen. She spun around and ran back, a plan slowly hatching in her brain. When she made it to the others they immediately knew she had an idea. "Well?"

"There's a whole bunch of Decepticons, including Megatron and the Fallen. We have absolutely zero chance of being able to take them on alone, but I have an idea. Winterstreak, do you remember the day I met you and Nightshade? Why I was attacked randomly on the street?" Crimsonbreak answered. Winterstreak and Yellowbeam's eyes widened in realization. Fernblaze and Wheeljack had no idea what she was getting at, but they soon would.

"Very well," Winterstreak sighed after a moment.

* * *

**What are they planning? What happened to Crimsonbreak back on Cybertron? Will Starscream ever stop chasing me?**

**Starscream: GET BACK HERE FLESHIE!  
**

**Me: O-O I'll take that last one as a no. But the answers to the other questions will be answered in the next chapter!  
**

**Cyberninjas: Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**No reviews :(**

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS WINTERSTREAK PRIME?" Crimsonbreak screamed as she backed further away from the three cyberninjas approaching her threateningly. The Decepticons nearby heard the commotion and watched curiously. There were all pretty surprised to see live cyberninjas, especially The Fallen. Crimsonbreak had her sword in front of her protectively as she was backed into a corner.

"You betrayed yourself, Crimsonbreak! You said you were different than most ninjas with a red uniform but you lied to us. We all agreed to join the Autobots and instead, you killed three of their human allies. You are no longer part of the Swords of Destiny!" Winterstreak growled. The Decepticons were now extremely interested. Crimsonbreak's eyes were wide with fear and anger as she continued to try to get away.

"I refuse to work with the Autobots! That idiot Smokescreen killed my family! If I had to choose a side I'd rather join the Decepticons! I just can't wait to get away from you!" Crimsonbreak retorted angrily. There was a gunshot that landed right next to the cyberninjas. The group looked up and saw the Decepticons standing there. Winterstreak smirked slightly behind his mask, they were taking the bait. Fernblaze, Winterstreak, and Yellowbeam ran away, as if scared they'd get killed. The Decepticons continued to shoot until they disappeared. Crimsonbreak went on one knee and bowed her head. "Lord Megatron, Fallen, I know my past with the Decepticons and well, any Cybertron other than cyberninjas, but please hear me out. I would like to join the Decepticons in defeating the Autobots."

"We'll see if we can trust you or not, but you may return to our base with us for now." Megatron answered gruffly. Crimsonbreak nodded and followed the Decepticons to New Kaon. Her breathing nearly hitched when she passed her old host parents' home. She was silent the entire time, trying to think of a plan to get out of the mess she was currently in. The Fallen kept looking over his shoulder as if he was examining her. When they made it inside the Decepticon base several drones watched her walk by. They finally made it to the command center where Knockout was standing. He actually screamed like a sparkling when he saw Crimsonbreak. She smirked beneath her mask. "What is wrong with you idiot?"

"That fragging cyberninja nearly offlined me back on Cybertron! What is she doing here, Lord Megatron?" Knockout asked. Crimsonbreak gave him a casual wave, which he answered with a death glare. Megatron explained what happened while The Fallen took Crimsonbreak into another room to be questioned. She followed without a word, scared at what he might say or do. What if he found out that she was just a spy? She didn't really want to be killed before the war could end. The Fallen turned and glared down at her, making her feel really small.

"I never trusted anyone who was once allied with a Prime, especially any of my brothers. That includes the one who left to hide away and lead the cyberninjas. You know him, it's Winterstreak Prime, your old leader." Megatronus growled. Crimsonbreak's eyes widened in shock. Did he just say that Winterstreak, her sparkmate, was one of the Thirteen? He never told her that. The Fallen saw her surprise and smirked. "Ah so he never told anyone the truth, but you still trusted him until just recently. What happened and what did he mean you were different than the other red ninjas?"

"Before Winterstreak became our leader, our former one figured out that the color of our outfits matched ourselves. White symbolized loyalty, honor, and honesty. Yellow was usually the color for the medics along with green, which symbolized peace. There are many other ones but red was considered the worst. It symbolized terror, hatred, death. We have red blood like humans instead of blue energon like Autobots and Decepticons. The closer to the color of our blood, the more corrupt we become. Usually we're killed at birth or on sight when someone else found us. My family protected me for as long as they could but one day I was caught unguarded by my parents. I was beaten nearly to death until Winterstreak and Nightshade made them stop." Crimsonbreak began as she wrapped her arms around herself. None of that was a lie, all that did happen. Megatron and Knockout had walked in when she began.

"This just shows you trust that Prime, what use is this to us?" Megatron growled. Crimsonbreak glared at him slightly. She didn't even get the chance to finish her story before he judged her. The Fallen lifted a servo and glared at Megatron too. Apparently he was actually interested in her story, even Knockout was as well. Megatron scowled but otherwise remained silent. Crimsonbreak looked at the ground and sighed.

"Basically they took me to Yellowbeam and got me medical attention. I convinced them that there was a flaw in the former leaders' views and that I was different. When Smokescreen killed my family I snapped and slowly became what everyone thought I would be. That's why I killed those annoying humans Jack, Raf, and Miko. I refused to become one of the fragging Autobots and I killed them to make a point. Boy were their guardians pissed off. I was basically exiled and about to be executed until you guys showed up." Crimsonbreak finished.

"You get one chance, mess up and there will be no hesitating killing you." Megatron growled as he turned to leave. Crimsonbreak smirked and nodded. On the inside, however, she was terrified. What if she screwed up? Well she'd have to be careful. She followed Knockout, who would take her to her first job. Interrogating prisoners. Her heart skipped a beat at the order. This was something she used to do while on Cybertron. When they made it to the brig Knockout had just finished explaining how they captured a few new Autobots just as they landed on Earth.

"See if you can get any information out of them, but I doubt you can." Knockout sneered as he pushed her in with a pede. Crimsonbreak growled slightly and glared at him as he shut the door and walked away. She turned and saw five Autobots sitting on the ground, staring at her in either hatred or fear. There were two femmes and three mechs, but all were surprised to see a live cyberninja. She walked up to them casually, careful to make sure they wouldn't step on her.

"Let's just get one thing straight: I'm still a part of the Swords of Destiny, but I'm not a Decepticon like Megatron and the others think. I was helping part of my team protect a hurt Autobot and I used a fragging stereotype to get in. I'm not going to force information out of you nor am I going to hurt you. Instead, I'm going to help free you. My name is Crimsonbreak. I'm SIC of the Swords of Destiny and Winterstreak Prime's sparkmate. We are now allied with the Autobots and fight against the Decepticons. Who are you and what's your business on Earth?" Crimsonbreak explained before any questions could be asked.

"Ah'm Jazz, dat's Prowl, Ironhide, his sparkmate Chromia, and her twin sis Elita One. We came here ta meet up with Prime." The silver mech answered. Crimsonbreak nodded and talked to the Autobots about what all happened on Earth, even showed them her human form. Apparently Chromia and Elita had been friends with Solus (thinking she was Arcee) back on Cybertron and were surprised that she was a Prime. When they found out that Smokescreen was to be the next Prime Jazz burst into laughter. "Smoke's gonna be a Prime? Ah trained him mahself!"

"You trained him…? Do you remember the session where you were defending a small cyberninja village? You had to blow up the cons just to protect the other ninjas?" Crimsonbreak asked quietly, fearing his answer. Jazz nodded slowly, confused as to why she would bring it up. Crimsonbreak bit back the anger gnawing at her, not wanting to become a monster like everyone thought she'd be because of the fragging stereotype. "T-That explosion killed my family. Y-You killed my family!"

"By the All Spark…" Prowl whispered in shock. He was the one who sent them on that training mission, believing that there was no cyberninja nearby. Crimsonbreak covered her eyes with a hand, fighting back the tears. She held back the shouts of anger building up in her. She heard chains moving and she was surprised when she was suddenly lifted up by Elita. The pink femme had a sad look in her optics.

"Death of a loved one is not unknown to anyone, be it Autobot, Decepticon, or cyberninja. I know the pain is hard, but you have to understand that they were trying to protect your people. I don't know how or why your family was caught in the crossfire, but I do know that Jazz and Smokescreen would never mean for their death." Elita said. Crimsonbreak was about to answer when she heard footsteps and flipped off of Elita's servo, put on her best pissed off pose, and watched as Megatron entered.

"They don't have any information, that or they're really good at playing dumb." Crimsonbreak reported. She yelped when he shot at her and dodged. Knockout used his energon rod to electrocute her, causing her to collapse to the ground. She could vaguely hear Megatron issuing orders but she couldn't make out the words exactly. She knew Winterstreak was feeling her pain through the bond but what if he couldn't get to her in time? "W-What the f-frag M-Megatron?"

"Do you take me for an idiot Crimsonbreak, or should I say Miko?" Megatron growled. Crimsonbreak groaned as she shakily stood back up, only to be shocked again by Knockout. Now her head was swimming and she couldn't think straight. Jazz and Ironhide were calling Megatron and Knockout every name in the book while Prowl and the femmes were trying to get Crimsonbreak to get up. All the while The Fallen stood by, watching with curious optics. A ground bridge opened and out ran the Autobots and cyberninjas with their weapons drawn. Megatron activated his canon and aimed it at Crimsonbreak. "One move and your beloved Crimsonbreak will be nothing more than a pile of ash!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Winterstreak snapped dangerously. Everything was at a standstill at that moment. No one moved in fear of Megatron killing Crimsonbreak. Finally she regained her strength and smirked. She suddenly used her teleportation powers to flash next to Winterstreak, out of harm's way. She stumbled but was easily caught by him. The Autobots shot at Megatron and Knockout and the two Decepticons ran out of the brig, knowing they didn't stand a chance against them alone. The Fallen was still hiding in the shadows, not moving as the Autobots freed their friends and went through their ground bridge.

"Looks like everything's going as planned." He said to himself. Back at the Autobot and Rescue Bot base Yellowbeam was looking over Crimsonbreak, making sure that the shock wouldn't affect her for much longer. When he was satisfied she went to go talk to everyone, especially a certain Prime who'd been hiding things from them. When she entered the room she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Well Winterstreak, when were you going to tell us the truth? You're one of the Thirteen, aren't you?" Crimsonbreak asked. Everyone except Winterstreak and the members of the Thirteen stared at her in confusion. Winterstreak looked extremely guilty at that point, which Crimsonbreak took as a yes. Tears welled up in her eyes at the feeling of betrayal. "So you never bothered telling us. Why didn't you ever tell us? I'm your sparkmate for Primus' sake and you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"Hey, hey, Crim that's not it. I never told anyone to _protect_ you. I left them to change what happened with the old leader and I didn't want you to find out because I was scared I'd be forced to return to the Thirteen." Winterstreak said softly as he hugged her. Solus smiled softly, knowing that the threat was indeed there and had remained for quite some time. At least he didn't have to worry about hiding it from her anymore. "C'mon sweetspark I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that you found out from the Decepticons."

"Guys, I'm sorry to break this up, but we have something we need to explain to the Autobots. They want to know about the…uh…labels given to cyberninjas before you became leader." Fernblaze interrupted sadly. Winterstreak sighed and kissed Crimsonbreak's forehead gently before turning to the Autobots. He nodded to Fernblaze and there was a bright flash of light from her eyes that soon filled the room. It now looked as if they were on Cybertron in a cyberninja town before the war.

"Before I left the Thirteen to become the leader someone else ruled before me. He was power hungry and continued to search for new ways to control the cyberninjas. One day, he found just that." Winterstreak began. A purple ninja was standing before a crowd of cyberninjas, speaking in a language unknown to the humans, Autobots, and Rescue Bots. Crimsonbreak growled slightly at the scene. There were then several groups split apart by color.

"We were judged on the color of our ninja outfit. White was a symbol of wisdom, honor, loyalty, and honesty. Yellow was the color for the medics along with green, who symbolized peace and/or healing. While red…" Yellowbeam trailed off as everyone turned to Crimsonbreak. She refused to meet anyone's gaze and continued to stare at the floor. Winterstreak put a hand on her shoulder with a sad look in his eye. The illusion was filled with fire and screams of anguish, making Crimsonbreak cringed. "Crim?"

"It symbolized tyranny, destruction, hatred, murder, madness! Everything bad that no one wanted to deal with! Every cyberninja before me that had a red uniform was like this! I'm not going to turn into that! I won't I swear! Just please don't hurt me!" Crimsonbreak sobbed as she fell to her knees and hugged herself. The vision immediately stopped and Fernblaze ran up to Crimsonbreak as Winterstreak wrapped his arms around her. The others were in complete shock at what they were told.

"Why would we hurt you if you did nothing wrong? Why would they do that to you?" Heatwave asked in surprise. Crimsonbreak just should her head and continued to sob as painful memories plagued her all over again. Winterstreak tried to comfort her as she continued to shake with her sobs. Yellowbeam and Fernblaze were at lost for what to do. They knew that the one person she really needed right now was Winterstreak. He looked up at the Autobots with sad eyes.

"Everyone was scared of anyone who had a red uniform. The darker the color the darker the person is what they believed for a long time. Crim was protected by her family but they weren't always able to keep her out of harm's way. By the stories she's told me and the way Nightshade and I met her, she's been at death's door many times." Winterstreak informed. Yellowbeam nodded in confirmation, being one of the few medics who would treat a red cyberninja. "Most red cyberninjas live up to the stereotypes, but Crim was different. She actually wanted to be good."

**Flashback**

Winterstreak and Nightshade, a dark grey cyberninja, walked down the streets of a quiet cyberninja town late one night, enjoying the peace and quiet. That is, until a bloodcurdling scream came from nearby. Both ninjas immediately took off in a full sprint towards the sound. There on the ground was a young red cyberninja femme being terribly beaten by a group of ninjas. She was crying out for help and mercy but they didn't listen. Anger boiled up in Winterstreak and he stormed up to them, Nightshade not far behind.

"That is enough! What is going on here and what has she done to deserve such a punishment?" he growled. The beatings ceased and the attackers bowed to the Prime and his current SIC. Nightshade looked quite amused by how surprised Winterstreak was when they showed him the respect. The femme groggily looked up, unable to see clearly. When she saw who was standing before her she used most of her remaining energy to bow on one knee in respect to him. "Well, what has she done?"

"Sir, you know that the red ones are evil and she's clearly one of them. We can't just have dangerous criminals wandering the streets at night!" One answered. Winterstreak and Nightshade narrowed their eyes at him before turning their attention to the frightened femme. Obviously she was just walking home and stumbled upon these ninjas. Nightshade was not amused by the way they were treating the poor femme. She looked up at them with terrified, pleading eyes.

"Sir, I was just walking home and I got lost. I meant no harm, I just wanted to get home. I swear I didn't do anything wrong!" She pleaded weakly. Nightshade's eyes widened slightly at how forced her voice seemed. It wasn't like she didn't mean those words, it physically _hurt_ her to say them because she was injured. There was a small puddle of blood near her and she was clutching her stomach. Nightshade quietly sent a comm. to Winterstreak explaining his findings. Winterstreak was now infuriated and turned back to the attackers.

"Nightshade, make sure these three spend the night in the brig. Obviously this girl meant no harm and seeing as she was the only one with injury, she didn't fight back or even start it. I will take her to Yellowbeam for medical assistance." Winterstreak commanded. Everyone but Nightshade stared at him like he was crazy, especially when he knelt down and picked up the wounded ninja. Nightshade smirked and led the three ninjas away as Winterstreak began to carry her to the nearest hospital. He looked down at her and saw that she was about to fall unconscious from blood loss. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me. Talk to me until we get there and Yellowbeam will fix you right up. What's your name?"

"I'm…Crimson…break. I…swear…I…didn't…do…anything…wrong…" Crimsonbreak trailed off as she passed out. Winterstreak became exceedingly worried and ran into the building where his friend worked. Yellowbeam was stunned when he saw his leader run in with an injured red cyberninja but didn't ask any questions while he began to work on her major wounds with his powers. Winterstreak explained what happened as he watched Crimsonbreak slowly heal. Yellowbeam was clearly pissed off that they would do that to her even though she didn't say or do anything wrong. When he was done he nearly collapsed from exhaustion, a side effect to his powers. He began working on her smaller wounds without his powers with an angry glint in his eye.

"This has to stop, Winterstreak. Crimsonbreak's come in here before and in similar conditions, but none as severe as this. I've talked to her a lot and she's a sweet girl so I don't understand how those stereotypes could be accurate." Yellowbeam grumbled. Finally he finished and Crimsonbreak's breathing turned to normal. Winterstreak sent a comm. to Nightshade that he'd be with Yellowbeam for a while and that he'd see him the next day. Crimsonbreak groaned and sat up while rubbing her head.

"Man, what happened?" She mumbled. She saw Winterstreak, squeaked in surprise, and fell off the berth.

**End flashback**

"No one gave her a chance, they just treated her like scrap. She's been in my med bay more times than I can count. After she became close friends with Winterstreak and Nightshade it became less sever and less often, but it still was bad." Yellowbeam hissed as he clenched his fists. Everyone fell silent as Crimsonbreak slowly calmed down. Bulkhead used a finger and rubbed her back like he did whenever she was upset as Miko.

"I think it's high time that we get to bed. It's been a long and trying day and Crimsonbreak needs rest." Winterstreak sighed as said ninja slowly began to fall asleep. Everyone agreed and went to bed, the new arrivals finding a corner of the room since there wasn't much space left. Fernblaze talked to Wheeljack for a while. The two had become good friends after she tried to help him when she first found him. Eventually everyone was asleep, unaware that something big was about to happen.

* * *

**Well that was longer than I planned.  
**

**I know Crimsonbreak wasn't with the cons for long but I couldn't wait for what happens next! :D**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Autobot Shadowstalker:** Yeah, I tend to be cruel to my characters haha

* * *

It was a couple weeks after the wedding and the cyberninjas were revealed. The rest of the cyberninjas were tracked down and had their memories returned to them. A few were wary of joining the Autobots but finally agreed to the arrangement. But the most memorable reunion was when Nightshade turned out to be alive since the process of everyone being reincarnated had already begun. His reaction to Winterstreak and Crimsonbreak being sparkmates…well they had all been in human form when Jack decided to steal a kiss from Miko. Lapis, Nightshade's human name, smirked victoriously.

"Finally you two are dating! I've been trying to get you two together forever! Thank Primus you actually manned up, Wints!" he exclaimed. Jack glared at him while Miko, Nicki, and Raf just snickered at them. Miko leaned against Jack and smirked. Lapis studied them for a minute, curious as to why Jack hadn't told him to shut up yet. The more he tried to figure it out the more confused he got. Jack rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Miko.

"'Shade, we're not just dating. Crim's my sparkmate." Jack answered. Lapis' eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. He stuttered random things, unable to finish his words. Solus, who was nearby, rolled her optics and went to talk to Soundwave. A few cyberninjas were already talking to him about what they missed while they didn't have their memories. Everyone heard a thump and saw that Lapis had fallen over. "C'mon Nightshade, stop being so overdramatic."

"I cannot believe that you waited until after I 'died' to ask her out, let alone become sparkmates! I feel offended." Lapis shot back as he stood up. He waved his arms around, being even more overdramatic. Miko rolled her eyes and went to talk to Bulkhead. Jack was then forced to answer all of Lapis' questions. It got awkward for him to say the least. "So how did you end up together? I've been trying for years and kept failing."

"It was easy actually, I locked them in a closet together and refused to let them out until he admitted his feelings." Raf answered from his spot next to Bee. The yellow scout burst into laughter at the thought of them getting locked up together. Lapis grumbled under his breath about being tempted to do that. Jack rolled his eyes at the amused expressions on everyone's faces. Raf grinned slightly. "Oh come on, Jack. You know it was worth it!"

"You forgot that we were in there and didn't let us out even after he asked me out! Do you know how awkward it was for my _dad_ to catch me locked in the closet with him? I thought he was gonna kill us!" Miko exclaimed. That got everyone in the room laughing uncontrollably. Lapis fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. Miko's face was beat red and she looked away in embarrassment. Raf looked over at the door and saw someone walking in. His eyes widened in worry, especially when the others continued to talk about embarrassing moments from Cybertron.

"Uh Miko, speaking of _parents._" Raf hissed. Everyone looked over and saw Miko's parents staring in shock. They'd heard everything that was said and just discovered that she was the reincarnation of an alien. Miko's face paled and her eyes widened in shock. She realized that she wasn't getting out of this mess so she told her parents the truth about what she was and even turned back into her cyberninja form along with the others. Apparently her parents were about to leave Griffin Rock and only wanted to say goodbye. They weren't too thrilled to hear that their only daughter was a cyberninja. When they left Crimsonbreak was surprised that they actually took that easier than the fact that she was hanging out with a bunch of alien robots.

"Well that went better than expected, at least they didn't try to kill Winterstreak when they found out that you two were in a way married." Nightshade snickered. Crimsonbreak and Winterstreak glared at him and huffed in frustration. An alarm on the computer went off and everyone jumped in surprise. They were all soon surrounding the monitor and what they found shook them to the core, especially those from Jasper.

"The Decepticons found the evacuated people from Jasper. They're going after them!" Crimsonbreak growled angrily. Winterstreak looked pretty pissed off as well. He looked at Fernblaze and Yellowbeam who were glaring at the screen. A plan was slowly working his way through his mind about how to solve their little problem. However, Smokescreen beat him to it and made a small "aha!"

"I believe it's high time that Jack, Miko, Nicki, and Raf make a return to their old town. Undercover of course so no one would find out your identity." Smokescreen suggested. Everyone soon caught on and the cyberninjas turned human with a smirk. They discussed what to do and how to keep them safe. Solus, Bulkhead, and Bee were the Autobots chosen to return with them and Lapis bugged Jack until he let him go too, so Fernblaze was left in charge of the cyberninjas for the time being. Miko hopped into Bulkhead, Raf and Lapis went in Bee, and Jack got on Solus as the ground bridge whirred to life.

"Jack, please stay safe." June pleaded worriedly. Jack hesitated putting on his helmet. Quickly he walked over to her, gave her a hug and promised to be careful, then left. Miko and Bulkhead were rocking out to one of her favorite songs as they drove through a quickly made city where the citizens of Jasper were currently living. There was a house on the edge of the city that was large enough for the cyberninjas to live in for the time being. When they set up where they were sleeping (Lapis on the couch, Jack and Raf shared the master room, and Miko got her own small room) they met in the small living room with the Autobots' holoforms.

"I think we should walk around and get information on what's been happening ever since we left while the bots can go on patrol and keep an optic out for cons." Raf suggested. The others agreed and soon went on their way. The four humans decided to stick together in the case of an emergency or a con attack. Wherever they went people were staring at them in suspicion or fear. Lapis frowned but didn't comment on it. That is, until a certain human decided to make himself known.

"Hey loser Darby!" Vince yelled from behind the group. Jack stopped and let out a low growl as they slowly turned around to see the bully and his goons approaching. Lapis scowled, catching on that this kid was obviously a jerk to his friends. Miko and Raf narrowed their eyes while Jack just remained calm. Vince got up in the teens face with an angry look. "So did you bring those alien freaks here? Are they gonna take this place over like they did to Jasper?"

"If you would've paid attention to the news then you would know that the Autobots protect Earth and humanity. Well either you weren't paying attention or your brain is too tiny to understand exactly what's going on, and I have the sinking feeling that it could go either way." Jack shot back coolly. Lapis snorted in amusement and smirked at the glares he received. "I suggest getting out of my face before I do something I might regret."

"Like I would be scared of you, as far as I can tell your little robot freaks aren't here to save you." He growled. That got Miko pissed off. She mumbled under her breath, trying to keep herself from snapping. Jack narrowed his eyes dangerously but said nothing. Lapis called Vince something that will not be repeated, causing the attention to be drawn to him. Vince, before Lapis could realize what was happening, punched Lapis in the face _hard_. He stumbled back and grabbed his bleeding nose. Miko then snapped and stormed up to him.

"How dare you hurt him! The Autobots have been protecting us for years and we've been helping them for almost a year! You ever touch anyone again and I'll-" Miko started but Jack covered her mouth with his hand gently. He gave her a knowing look, praying that she'd be able to calm down enough to the point where she wouldn't kill Vince. When Jack removed his hand Miko scowled but didn't say anything. Raf was helping Lapis with his nose, which was clearly broken. "I guess we're leaving now. You're not worth our time."

"Oh you're not going anywhere you little (insert bad word, sorry I don't curse)." Vince snapped. Jack had started to walk away but when he heard what Vince said he spun around with a dangerous growl. He kneed him in the gut and shoved him into his goons. The group of bullies soon ran away, regretting picking on them. Raf took Lapis into an isolated alleyway and used his powers to heal his broken nose. Miko and Jack stood nearby to make sure no one discovered them.

"I'm sorry I snapped, Jack. I should've kept my emotions in check." Miko murmured sadly as she rubbed her arm. Jack sighed and wrapped an arm around her. People walking by gave them strange looks but he didn't care. She hid her face in his shoulder and began to tremble. Jack hugged her in a desperate attempt to comfort her. "I don't want to become a monster, Jack. I don't want to be like the others. I want to prove him wrong."

"You're not going to turn into a monster, Miko. You ARE different and you DID prove him wrong. You are nothing like what people expected you to be. You and I both know Vince deserved whatever you were about to do, I just didn't want our cover blown. Don't you ever think you deserve what happened to those before you." Jack whispered. Lapis and Raf came out of the alley and saw the couple hugging.

"Come on guys, get a room!" Lapis laughed. Jack and Miko jumped and separated awkwardly. That's when Lapis and Raf noticed that Miko's eyes were a little red from crying. They pestered her about what was wrong but she shrugged it off as nothing even though they all knew it wasn't. They continued walking around, catching up with a few friends they hadn't seen in a while. Jack's phone went off and he answered it.

"Solus what's going on…wait Prima's what…okay, okay I'm on my way." Jack huffed as he hung up frustratingly. When he saw the questioning looks from the others he checked to make sure no one was listening and lowered his voice. "Prima is calling all of the members of the Thirteen together for an important meeting. This hasn't happened in millennia so I have no choice but to go. I'm going to meet up with Solus then go to the Pocket Dimension to meet with my brothers. Crimsonbreak, you're in command until my return. Till all are one."

"Till all are one. Be careful, Jack." Miko answered quietly. Jack ran off to find Solus while the others decided to return to their temporary home since the sun was setting. The peaceful setting was soon destroyed when an energon blast sounded about an hour after the Thirteen left. The city was soon filled with screams as the three cyberninjas in disguise ran out of the house and to their guardians waiting on the street. "Guys you need to transform now! Decepticons are attacking."

"Thank you captain obvious!" Lapis shot back. Miko smacked the back of his head as they approached the Autobots currently in bipedal form. They all began to run towards the Decepticons but froze when they saw a con holding a human hostage. The human happened to be Miko's host mom. She groaned and facepalmed in frustration. The cons seemed to be targeting her loved ones lately. She looked to Raf and Lapis who were waiting for orders. "Well, are we gonna help fight or not?"

"Not yet, no one knows about us and we should keep it that way for as long as possible. Main priority is getting these humans to safety. Got it?" Miko commanded. They nodded in confirmation and started to clear the area as fast as they could. Bee managed to save the human and get her to safety. Eventually the Decepticons fled when the others came through a ground bridge. Miko was officially concerned. "This doesn't make any sense. Megatron knows he could've done more damage than this easily. Why would they chicken out so easily?"

"Because you are too dense to realize this was a trap." A voice snapped. Everyone turned to see The Fallen holding Jack in a tight grip.

* * *

**The end of this story is slowly creeping closer but we still have a ways to go!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :) **


	25. Chapter 25

"Jack!" Miko yelled in shock and anger. Jack continued to struggle in Megatronus' grip but he merely tightened his hold, causing the teen to cry out in pain. He ribs were being crushed and he could hardly breathe. Miko growled slightly, only being held back by the fact that they needed to retain cover until absolutely necessary, but once they didn't have to worry about it she'd kill him. "Let him go, Megatwit!"

"I don't think so fleshy, he has something I need. Don't play stupid and act like he's human when I know he's Winterstreak Prime. I want the device, the one that can control memories. He has it and I intend to find it once I know its hiding place." Megatronus snarled. Miko looked down at the "bracelet" on her arm. She knew that he was looking for that and if she didn't give it to him Jack would most likely die. Jack noticed and looked at her, silently pleading for her to be silent.

"You will never even get close to it, Fallen! No one's seen the device since the start of the war! The only one who can wield it is the Master of Memories and they haven't been discovered yet!" Lapis yelled. He had no idea what Crimsonbreak exactly was because she was discovered to be the Master of Memories shortly after his death and they kept it quiet. Only Crimsonbreak, Fernblaze, Winterstreak, and Yellowbeam knew.

"That's not exactly true, I know who the Master of Memories is. Release Jack and I will tell you anything." Miko stated. Jack, Lapis, and Raf stared at her in shock. The Autobots glared at her, thinking that she was about to betray them. Miko kept her icy glare on The Fallen. The Fallen smirked and took a few steps forward, obviously not believing her. "I swear on the All Spark he doesn't have the device."

"Really now? How can you swear on the All Spark if you're not Cybertronian? Are you suggesting that you're not human, Miko? You can't make a promise like that without being one." The Fallen pressed. Miko's eyes widened and she cursed under her breath. Lapis grumbled something along the lines of "good job". Raf clenched his fists slightly, not liking the situation at all. The Fallen smirked, seeing the different reactions. He squeezed Jack even harder, causing him to scream in pain as some ribs broke. Miko's eyes turned blood red as anger filled her. Lapis and Raf looked at each other nervously, knowing that it was never a good sign when he eyes changed color. Jack coughed up some blood and that's when Miko snapped and turned cyberninja.

"PUT HIM DOWN YOU FRAGGING SON OF A GLITCH OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A SLAGGING TOASTER!" Crimsonbreak screamed. Lapis burst into laughter at the threat. Crimsonbreak glared at him but smirked under her mask slightly. Lapis and Raf also turned ninja and got out their swords, ready to fight. That's when everyone heard gasps and noticed that everyone had returned in time to see the ninjas appear. "Release him and I will tell you exactly where the device is, you have my word."

"Very well, I'll let him go." Megatronus said with a smirk. He released his grip on Jack, letting him fall to the earth below. Bee rolled forward and caught him at the last second. Jack gasped and coughed up more blood. Megatronus shoved Bee away hard, causing the scout to stumble. Bee glared at him before running to Yellowbeam who began to heal the teenage boy in his servos. "I let him go, you must now hold onto your end of the deal. Where is the device so I may take it?"

"You don't seem to get it, Fallen. None of the Thirteen had the device and neither did Jack. You can't take it because it is literally impossible. You see, once the Master of Memories is found no one can separate them from the device. You're too late, Fallen. I am the Master of Memories, guardian of the device." Crimsonbreak shot back as she held up her wrist with the "bracelet" for all to see. Even though it was dark everyone could tell it was not manmade. Crimsonbreak turned to Nightshade who looked just as shocked as everyone else. "And as to your earlier comment, Nightshade, how else do you think I was able to return everyone's memories?"

"Crim…wha…what have you done?" Jack asked weakly. The Fallen smirked and began to approach the group of cyberninjas and Autobots. Crimsonbreak pulled out her sword and narrowed her eyes dangerously. She growled in warning, trying to get him to back off. But nothing worked and Megatronus continued to approach the group slowly, as if taunting them. Finally Yellowbeam finished healing Jack and he turned cyberninja, but he was too weak to stand.

"Yellowbeam and Bumblebee get Winterstreak to the base! Bulkhead and Nightshade get these humans to safety! I'll take on The Fallen." Crimsonbreak ordered. Winterstreak's eyes widened and he tried to argue but Bee had already transformed around him and Yellowbeam and drove away to someplace they could call for a bridge. Crimsonbreak growled and sprung forward, ready to fight The Fallen. He shot at her but she easily dodged every attack. She had to teleport a couple of times but that didn't matter to her.

Bulkhead and Nightshade had been hesitant to leave Crimsonbreak to fight The Fallen alone but they knew it wasn't a good idea to argue with her. A few people were trying to go back to watch the fight until Nightshade finally got annoyed and pulled out his sword. Everyone quieted down and froze when he started to walk up angrily towards them. Bulkhead cringed slightly, worried at what the ninja might do.

"Look I know you're probably excited about seeing a real live Cybertronian and all but this is more dangerous than you think. If you go back The Fallen might kill you or kidnap you in an attempt to blackmail Crimsonbreak aka Miko. Stick with Bulkhead and I and you'll be safe. Got it?" Nightshade growled. They all nodded so they got back to finding someplace to hide. He heard a loud scream similar to the one he heard the night he met Crimsonbreak. He froze and closed his eyes. "Oh please for the love of Primus don't let it be Crimsonbreak. Please tell me she's not dead."

"Nightshade I'll get the humans to safety, go save Crimsonbreak!" Bulkhead ordered as he continued to lead the humans away. Nightshade nodded sharply and sprinted off to where Crimsonbreak had been fighting The Fallen only to see no one there. He saw the damage and the scorch marks everywhere and fear sunk in. He began to search for his friend and the worry only grew worse as time went on.

"Crimsonbreak where are you? Please if you can hear me come out or at least say something! Please answer me! Primus you can't be gone, what would Wints say?" Nightshade yelled in desperation. He tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. He remained on his hands and knees as tears filled his eyes. He cursed under his breath and stood, clenching his fists tightly. "Primus please don't take her from us, not yet. We need her, especially Winterstreak. Please protect her wherever she is."

Crimsonbreak groaned as she was thrown into the Decepticon brig. She had a large scorch mark on her stomach that hurt like Pit. She moaned in pain as she tried to get up but ultimately failed. She lifted her head and looked around the blurry cell. Her sword was gone and so she was basically powerless. She finally saw eleven figures dangling on chains from the ceiling. When her vision cleared she gasped at the familiar bots.

"Crimsonbreak! Where's Winterstreak? What are you doing here? What happened?" Solus gasped when she saw the red cyberninja. Crimsonbreak struggled to her feet and bowed slightly at the other Thirteen members in respect before turning back to Solus. They all got a good view of her injury and were shocked that she was able to survive that. Solus got angry and narrowed her optics. "Did Megatronus do this to you?"

"No, we were having a bonfire and I fell into the fire pit so I decided to come here! What do you think happened? Winterstreak was used to get to me because The Fallen found out about the device to control memories." Crimsonbreak answered sarcastically. She collapsed to her knees again in weakness. Her head was spinning again and every movement seemed to multiply her pain. Solus wished she could break free from her bonds and comfort the young girl but was unable to do so.

"Why would Megatronus want you if he's after the device? Either Winterstreak has it or he already found the…" Alchemist began but trailed off when he saw the looks from Crimsonbreak and Solus telling him the truth. Crimsonbreak sat with her back against the wall for support with a heavy sigh of pain. "You're the Master of Memories? You're the one Winterstreak's been telling us about? But you're a red cyberninja!"

"Well frag you too Mr. Grumpy Gears!" Crimsonbreak snapped. Solus shot her a look that told her to watch her tongue. Crimsonbreak sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Yes I'm the Master of Memories and I am the guardian of the relic. Yes I'm a red cyberninja but I'm different than the others because I've had the support from Yellowbeam and my family ever since I was little. Is that really all Winterstreak said about me? Did he tell you that I'm his sparkmate?"

"He told us he had a sparkmate, but said that he wanted to protect you and not say your name. I didn't realize it was his SIC who proved that the old leader was wrong." Prima answered with a smile. Crimsonbreak was slightly surprised by his answer but nodded slightly in response. She looked down at the device still attached to her wrist. Her thoughts drifted to Winterstreak who was finally safe, but probably pissed off.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Winterstreak exclaimed angrily. Nightshade and Bulkhead had just returned to the base and Winterstreak was infuriated that they wouldn't let him go look for her even though she was in danger along with his brothers and sister. Yellowbeam was trying to help him with some of his more minor wounds but he was being too stubborn. Yellowbeam huffed and smacked the Prime upside the head.

"Calm down before I have to sedate you or something. For Primus' sake Winterstreak we're going to get her and you brothers and Solus back! This isn't like you, you always think things through before jumping into a battle or mission! Why are you suddenly jumping into things without a second thought?" Yellowbeam snapped. Fernblaze clenched her fists and closed her eyes tight. Yellowbeam noticed and became slightly nervous.

"Will you both just stop it? We've all had a bad day and it's late and we all need some rest. Prime, we will find your family. We'll come up with a plan in the morning. Yellowbeam, he has every right to be scared for his sparkmate so give him a break! Mechs!" Fernblaze huffed before leaving the room angrily along with the other ninjas. Yellowbeam's shoulders slumped in sadness. He'd been trying to figure out how to admit his feeling to Fernblaze and this didn't help his situation at all.

"She's never going to like me more than a partner." He sighed. Winterstreak put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but was still battling his own emotions. The Fallen was not stupid, he knew the only way to have complete control over the device was to kill Crimsonbreak. He might try to get her to join the Decepticons but that wouldn't last long. Soundwave was silent, but everyone could tell that he was fuming over the fact that his wife/soon-to-be mate was in Decepticon captivity. Silverspark and Starscream were worried about their sparkparents.

The next day Crimsonbreak awoke to someone screaming in pain. She sat up quickly and waited for the room to stop spinning. When she could see clearly she saw Knockout torturing Solus for information. Crimsonbreak growled slightly and stood, finally regaining her strength. Solus was trembling slightly from the many electrical shocks from his energon prod. Nexus continuously cursed out Knockout, but the medic paid no heed. There was a table next to Knockout with different tools and…her sword? Crimsonbreak smirked and teleported to the table and grabbed her trusty sword.

"Hey Doc Knock!" she exclaimed. Knockout turned only to be stabbed in the optic. He screamed in pain and stumbled backwards, unintentionally setting the Thirteen (and Firestrike) free. Solus collapsed to her knees so Nexus and Ravage helped her stand and supported her. Crimsonbreak was tempted to settle the scores with KO but she knew it wasn't a good idea considering the shape she was currently in. One of the Primes knocked him out as Solus commed base for a bridge. When it arrived they all ran through. Winterstreak ran up and hugged her happily.

"Primus I thought I'd lose you." he whispered. Soundwave wanted to hug Solus but Ratchet immediately dragged her off to tend to her wounds. Yellowbeam was also working on Crimsonbreak's burn while she explained what happened. Nightshade burst into laughter when he heard that Knockout was stupid enough to turn his back to her while her sword was in the room. She shrugged as Yellowbeam finally finished. Winterstreak looked up at Prima with a serious look in his eyes. "Prima I think now's a good time."

"I agree. Smokescreen…"

* * *

**MUAH HAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!  
**

**Reviews are welcomed :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**The credit for the song goes to PonyPhonic (yes it's about My Little Pony but it's an awesome show and an even awesomer song). It's called "The Moon Rises" with one line changed ("The ponies of Equestria" is now "The ninjas of Cybertron"). You all should definitely look it up! :)**

* * *

"…we have the Matrix of Leadership and it's time for you to receive it." Prima agreed. Everyone's eyes/optics widened and they were all surprised, especially Smokescreen. The other members of the Thirteen nodded in agreement. Vector Prime pulled out a Matrix he'd been safeguarding until the time came from his subspace. Smokescreen walked forward nervously and nodded. His chestplates opened and the Matrix shot a light into his chassis (**A/N like what happened in Orion Pax Pt. 3**).

"After all those years of searching for the Prime of prophecy I can't believe I was looking for Smokescreen all along." Solus said with a smile. Winterstreak nodded in agreement, remembering how he used to help search as well. When Smokescreen's chassis finally closed he stared down at himself in shock with wide optics. "Mechs, femmes, cyberninjas and humans, behold the new leader of the Autobots: Smokescreen Prime!"

"This is so weird." Smokescreen Prime said in surprise as everyone cheered. They began to congratulate him. Later around midnight Crimsonbreak was sitting outside the mouth of a tunnel on the mountain looking out over the small town. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily. She was having problems sleeping because of the nightmares plaguing her. She looked down at her hands as the nightmare continued to play through her mind. The screams of innocent humans. The world covered in fire. The menacing voice.

"_You cannot hide from what you are, Crimsonbreak! You are mine to command! Soon you will betray your team and your sparkmate. You will kill them without hesitance. You are a child of darkness, hater of the light. That is why you find comfort in the moon, in the shadows of night. You enjoy the sight of others in pain, you love their screams. You've killed in cold blood and you can do it again, but this time under my orders. Fight me all you want, but sooner or later you will join me."_ A rough voice whispered in her mind. She put her face in her hand and bit back the tears threatening to break loose. She began to hum and eventually began to sing a song she learned from when she was younger.

Now the hour has come at last  
The soft and fading light  
Has crossed the west horizon  
And has bidden us goodnight  
And what a lovely night it is  
To walk a moonlit field  
To see the softer shades  
That are by starlight now revealed

So why is it that now,  
When all is quiet and at rest  
When candles glow and all the world  
Is at its very best  
The ninjas of Cybertron  
Should lock themselves away  
To shun the moon and wait instead  
For Sister's sunny day?

In umbra Luna est (the moon is in shadow)

Am I so wrong to wish that they  
Would see things like I do?  
And am I so wrong to think  
That they might love me too?  
Why shouldn't they adore me?  
Is it not within my right?  
I'll not be overshadowed!  
Mine is not the lesser light!  
I've waited long enough now  
For them all to come around  
And though the Sun may plead and threaten,  
The Moon will stand her ground

And all will know the wonder  
Of my dark and jeweled sky  
When all the world is wrapped  
In an eternal lullaby  
So say goodnight at this,  
The final setting of the sun  
Tomorrow dawns in darkness  
The nighttime has begun!

Nocte! (night!)

She took a deep breath and walked back to the base. The Dark One would return and reveal what Crimsonbreak really was. When her eyes turned red yesterday her cover was almost blown. She shook her head and went to bed. The next day was a slow day for everyone, but something was definitely amiss for the cyberninjas. Most of them talked quietly about something but Winterstreak, Fernblaze, Nightshade, Yellowbeam, and Crimsonbreak couldn't figure out what was up. Suddenly Fernblaze overheard something and ran up to Crimsonbreak.

"This isn't good, they're starting to think you're allied with The Dark One. Some of them claimed to hear you sing the cursed song." She informed quietly. Crimsonbreak closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She opened her eyes again and glanced at her team who continued to talk about her behind her back. "I'll go tell Winterstreak, he needs to know this."

"Don't Fernblaze, this is not something new to me and it's no big deal. It'll blow over like it always does. There's nothing to worry about as long as they're wrong. I'm not allied with The Dark One and I never will be. If they don't believe that then that sucks for them." Crimsonbreak stated. Fernblaze stared at her in confusion. It didn't make sense why she would be so calm about this but she wasn't about to judge her best friend.

"Guys…it's almost time for the final battle." Smokescreen announced after coming out of a meeting with Optimus, Heatwave, Fowler, and the Thirteen. Crimsonbreak's stomach clenched but she nodded along with the others. Solus was just relieved that soon the war would be over and she wouldn't have to worry about fighting anymore. That's when she realized something. The Thirteen were now in this war, so she was again under Prima's command. She didn't have a problem with her older brother, but she liked being under an Autobot's command. Speaking of Prima, he put a servo on her shoulder with a smile and looked out at everyone.

"And since Solus is the only one out of the Thirteen who's been fighting in this war alongside the Autobots the entire time, she will now lead us. For the time being that is." Prima announced. Solus stared up at him like he was crazy. Nexus laughed happily and clapped her on the shoulder hard enough for her to stumble slightly.

"Looks like you're leader now little sis. I didn't know you had it in ya." He teased. Solus rolled her optics and punched his shoulder jokingly. He gripped it dramatically and yelped in fake pain. "Oh Primus she hit me! Somebot help me! I think my arm's gonna fall off! Oh what a cruel, unforgiving world! How could you Solus?! How could you? I can see the light, goodbye world!"

"Oh stop being such an overdramatic sparkling, Nexus." Solus laughed as he fell to the ground pretending to be dead. Everyone started to snicker at the ridiculous Prime. She rolled her optics and shook her helm as she went to stand next to Soundwave. "You guys see what I dealt with back in the Pocket Dimension? He was also a renowned prankster."

"Okay guys, back on track. So the odds are obviously against us considering there are hundreds if not thousands of Decepticons out there. We're vastly outnumbered and who knows how many Autobots are still out there. So we're pretty much on our own." Smokescreen said solemnly. Solus thought back to everything the Autobots taught her during her time on Cybertron. She smirked and shook her helm.

"Like my old partner Cliff would say, sounds like a fair fight." She responded. Bee and Bulkhead started chuckling, remembering their deceased friend. Solus sadly thought of her old partners, wondering what their reaction might've been if they knew she was a Prime. "We can't dwell on the statistical standpoint of the war. We have most of the Thirteen, three of their descendants, Primes not a part of the Thirteen, and some amazing Autobots and cyberninjas. We have human allies who have been with us through thick and thin. The Decepticons may have the advantage in numbers, but they will never become what we are: friends."

"Family," Soundwave answered as everyone put their hand/servo in.

"Inseparable," Bee added.

"Trusting," Crimsonbreak stated.

"Caring," June said.

"And above all, we protect those we care about." Blades finished. Solus' optics suddenly started to glow a bright gold color. Everyone stared in shock as she began to glow completely. When the light died down there no longer stood a small blue femme, but a black and pink femme almost as tall as Optimus. Solus gasped and looked down at herself in happiness. The Thirteen looked pretty happy too. "Woah what happened to Solus?"

"I'm back! My old body's back! To answer your question, Blades, I have no idea how this happened but I'm sure glad it did!" Solus practically squealed. There was a blue light in the corner and everyone turned to see a white mech with caring orange optics walked up with a smile. The Thirteen immediately knew who the mech was and swiftly bowed in respect. "Primus, it is an honor to have you visit us."

"Likewise, Solus Prime," Primus chuckled. The others in the room gasped when Solus had identified him and bowed as well. Primus sighed and shook his helm. "Do not bow, my children, especially young humans. I merely have come to aide you in your war against the Decepticons, Megatronus, and The Dark One. Crimsonbreak you are well aware of the threat of The Dark One, are you not?"

"Y-Yes sir, he's returned already. He's been visiting my dreams again." Crimsonbreak admitted shamefully. She had told no one about her dreams but she wasn't about to lie to Primus himself. She wasn't stupid. She could hear murmurs of cyberninjas claiming to have known that. She lowered her head in shame as her closest friends stared at her in shock. "He still wants me to join him, but I'm trying to fight back."

"I believe you, little one. Your friends should trust you as well. You have power that even I have yet to fully understand. Winterstreak Prime is one lucky cyberninja to have you, Crimsonbreak. We will continue to discuss The Dark One in a while, but first I must inform Solus Prime of something." He smiled as he gently put a servo on Crimsonbreak's shoulder. He straightened again and looked to said Prime. "You've missed your original form, haven't you?"

"You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of going back to this form." Solus answered with a grin. She looked over at her brothers, then at the Autobots, cyberninjas, humans, and Rescue Bots with sad optics. Primus noticed this and frowned slightly. He knew where this was heading, but he was glad that she was starting to become more open to her fellow Cybertronians.

"You may stay in this form until the end of the war, but you can also change back into your other form. This will not be a permanent thing, you will have to decide in the end whether you want to be Solus Prime, member of the Thirteen, or Arcee, a strong Autobot soldier. You should take your time with this decision." Primus announced. Solus' optics widened slightly when the news fully sunk in.

"So…I have to choose between my brothers and the family I gained when I lived on Cybertron and on Earth?" she asked quietly. Primus nodded slowly in response. The room grew tense and Solus narrowed her optics. She transformed back into her "Arcee form" and crossed her arms. "Then my decision is already made. I'm sorry guys. I love you and you've always been like brothers to me, but my ties are with the Autobots. And if that means I give up my title of Prime and become Arcee completely, then so be it. I cannot and will not abandon them, especially not Soundwave."

"If Solus is leaving the Thirteen then I will too. I made that decision back on Cybertron and I'm going to follow through with it." Winterstreak agreed as he stood next to his sister. The other members of the Thirteen, Silverspark, and Starscream also stood by Solus in her decision. "With all due respect, sir, whatever you do to us we will come out stronger than ever. We stick together no matter what."

"Related by energon or not we are still brothers…and sister. We're going to stick together no matter what. Even if it means the only Primes who remain are the ones who came after us." Amalgamous Prime added. Everyone prepared for Primus to get angry, to reprimand the Thirteen for standing up against him like that. Instead, he smirked and eventually began to laugh happily. Solus visibly relaxed, hoping that it was a good sign.

"I was hoping you would make this decision, all of you. Solus I could have sent any of your brothers to look for Smokescreen Prime. I chose you because I saw that you were being too judgmental on the Cybertronians you and your brothers ruled. I knew this was the only way for you to see who they really are. You may use either form, even after the war ends, and go back and forth between the Pocket Dimension and Earth or Cybertron." Primus answered with a smile.

"Now I'm curious about who The Dark One is and what he has to do with Crimsonbreak. Why is he going into her dreams and trying to get her to join him?" June demanded. Crimsonbreak cringed when several cyberninjas either glared or backed away from her. June noticed and motioned to the young girl. "And why does everyone treat her like she's the plague or something?"

"You were informed of how…dangerous red cyberninjas could be. Even Crimsonbreak at points in time has acted like one of them. The darker the red, the more powerful and deadly they become, and she is no different. The Dark One wants her to join him because of her powers that even I don't have much knowledge of. One of the major assets he wants is the fact that she is the Master of Memories and has Winterstreak Prime's relic." Primus answered. Before anyone could answer Primus gasped in pain and clutched his spark. He fell to his knees as everyone ran up to help him.

"The death of Cybertron is slowly killing him…" Ratchet realized.

* * *

**This just proves that not even Primus is safe from me when I decide to be sadistic! hehehehehe**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Me: Okay so before we get things started I have one quick review response to **Autobot Shadowstalker **who said "well frag." Couldn't have said it better myself thanks for reviewing!

Starscream: So what's up with the random different chapter?

Me: Well guys this ain't your ordinary update because this ain't your ordinary day!

Solus: What are you talking about now, MusicalPrime?

Me: BECAUSE IT'S EASTER!

Bulkhead: Uh…what's Easter?

Me: *stares at him like he's crazy then turns to Crimsonbreak, Winterstreak, and Yellowbeam* you never told them about Easter?

Crimsonbreak: *holds up in defense* Hey, I'm not religious!

Jazz: Ya might wanna explain 'fore Prowler-

Prowl: *glitches*

Jazz: Too late…

Me: Scrap…Hatchet, revive him please *dodges wrench*

Ratchet: Don't call me that! *revives Prowl*

Me: Okay so like Crim said, Easter is kind of a religious holiday, but a lot of people celebrate it anyways without the religion. In case some readers don't like to hear about this kind of stuff so you'll have to look up that part online. There are Easter Egg Hunts, songs, and best of all…CANDY!

Megatron: And you dragged us here _why?_

Me: What's Megatwit doing here?

Megatron: Why you little- *poofs away*

Me: That's better! Okay so to answer his question I'm gonna give you a little preview for what's to come.

Kade: Well don't keep us in suspense!

Everyone but me: PLAY THE TRAILER!

Me: Okay, okay! Sheesh! But first, here's the key!  
**Narrator's Voice  
**Person: Speech **action**  
Subtitles_  
Scene_

* * *

Transformers Prime: After the Mighty Have Fallen**  
****Next time on Transformers Prime: After the Mighty Have Fallen**

**Things are looking grim for Primus  
**_Autobot/Rescue Bot Base  
_June: What happens if Primus dies?  
Primus: Then there is no hope for Cybertron or its inhabitants

**But this is only the beginning of everyone's problems.**_  
In a battlefield  
_Winterstreak: *grabs Crimsonbreak's arms* I'm not going to leave you out here to die!  
Crimsonbreak: Everyone wants me dead anyways! I might as well die proving them wrong!

Will Crimsonbreak fight what is destined of her?

_In a dark room  
_Crimsonbreak: I am not a monster I am not what you want me to be! I am not what they say I am!  
Person off screen: But no one believes you, so why not just become what you are meant to be?

_Blackness_  
Voice: Join me

**What will become of the Thirteen?**

_In New Kaon  
_Solus: *standing with her brothers before The Fallen* you betrayed us, Megatronus.  
Megatronus: I did what was right, none of you deserve to be alive  
Winterstreak: And neither do you

_Blackness_

Can Smokescreen Prime pull through and defeat the Decepticons?  
Smokescreen: Megatron this is my final plea to you: help me end this war peacefully! There is no reason to continue!  
Megatron: As long as there's a living Prime then there will be! *charges at Smokescreen with his blade drawn*  
Smokescreen: So be it…

_Shows Solus fighting The Fallen_

_Shows Smokescreen fighting Megatron_

_Shows Starscream near death_

_Shows Silverspark with the Star Saber before Unicron's spark_

_Shows Solus on Cybertron swinging down her Forge_

_Shows Crimsonbreak with blood red eyes  
_Crimsonbreak: *deadly voice* Let the games begin!

_Blackness_

**What will be the fate of our beloved heroes? Find out next time on…**

_Shows title_

**Transformers Prime: After the Mighty Have Fallen!**

* * *

Crimsonbreak: *stares with mouth open* ARE YOU FREAKING TELLING ME THAT I'M GONNA BE EVIL?! WHAT THE FRAG MUSICALPRIME?!

Me: I said nothing, this is all out of context, remember?

Random ninja: Sure looks like she's gonna betray us

Winterstreak and I: SHUT UP!

Ratchet: Until that chapter we have no reason to judge her SO STOP YELLING!

Me: *rubs temples as everyone starts to argue* Primus they're loud

Primus: I know right?

Me: *glares* you're the one who created them! Stop them!

Primus: *raises servos* hey, you're the author! It's not my fault you're writing them like this!

Me: Oh yeah…*wiggles fingers as everyone poofs away* ahhhh silence! I'll be sure to put up the next chapter soon. But until then I must say something. *clears throat* HE IS RISEN!

Everyone but me: *poofs back* HE IS RISEN INDEED!

Everyone: ALLELUIA!

Me: Sorry, had to throw that in there! Have an amazing Easter everyone! God bless! :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Shadow Katakura:** Thanks! I did read it and I'm so excited for the sequel! And you changed your name?

**Elhini Prime:** I did have a good Easter :) Hope yours was awesome too! :)

**Anne: **Thanks, it was a pain in the aft to write haha. Glad you liked it :)

**I just realized...I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE EASTER?! Holy batcrap batman it's been a while! Oh and by the way I have a little announcement at the end of the story in the Author's Note! :)**

* * *

The room was deadly silent at Ratchet's announcement/condemnation. Solus took a half step away from the powerful god with wide optics. She knew his spark was slowly fading but never realized just how bad it was. Ratchet was at lost for what to do to help Primus, it was far beyond his expertise. He suddenly felt useless like he had when he failed to restore Bumblebee's vocalizer for the longest time. Primus slowly stood after recovering from his sudden pain. June looked up at Prima in worry.

"What happens if Primus dies?" she asked the question no one dared to bring up. An immense feeling of sorrow filled the room as Primus sighed heavily. Prima looked away from the human questioning him. He didn't want to be the one to answer it. It was hard for him to take as well and he didn't want to have to explain it to a human who couldn't possibly understand. Primus looked at the remaining members of the Thirteen then directed his attention to June with sad optics.

"Then there is no hope for Cybertron or its inhabitants." He answered weakly. His form flickered and before he could bid everyone farewell he disappeared. Crimsonbreak clenched her fists tightly, trying to fight back the scream of frustration. Winterstreak put a hand on her shoulder with a worried gleam in his eyes. Crimsonbreak ignored him and stormed out of the room, tears threatening her eyes. Now that the team knew about the Dark One's visit they trusted her even less and Primus didn't exactly help with the hatred.

"Stupid…fragging…stereotypes…stupid…fragging…red…o utfit!" Crimsonbreak growled between punches and kicks on a punching bag she was currently using to blow off steam. With one final exhausted punch Crimsonbreak collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. She heard light pedesteps and looked up to see Prima watching her curiously. She turned her head so she wasn't holding eye contact.

"You are nothing like I expected when I first found out Winterstreak had a sparkmate. He was scared of us judging you unfairly because of your color so he refused to say much about you. He merely said you had to be the most beautiful femme he'd ever seen. According to him you had a lot of energy, a powerful mind, and a strong will to protect those you love." Prima said bluntly. Crimsonbreak looked up at him in confusion, but he continued. "There is darkness in your spark, young one, but it's different than what's in Soundwave or anyone else. Primus doesn't even fully understand you yet."

"That just makes me an even bigger freak, especially to the team! People have doubted Winterstreak's judgment because he trusted me, slag because he bonded with me! I'm not trusted by my own people, I'm being harassed by the ninja who made my life pit, and now Primus is dying and there's no way to revive Cybertron because Optimus was forced to destroy the one thing that could save it!" Crimsonbreak snapped. She realized who she snapped at and averted her gaze once again.

"Then your team truly is blind. Everything Winterstreak said about you is true, but you don't have enough self-confidence to prove them wrong." Prima answered calmly. He left the room, leaving the young ninja to her thoughts. A plan suddenly came into mind and she grew a smirk. She sent a quiet comm. to the Autobots, Fernblaze, Nightshade, Winterstreak, and Yellowbeam explaining the plan so they wouldn't interfere. Winterstreak was hesitant but agreed to gather the cyberninjas together for a private meeting without the Autobots or humans. Winterstreak, Fernblaze, Nightshade, and Yellowbeam also weren't in the room, therefore unable to stop whatever happens. Crimsonbreak stood before everyone and winced slightly at the glares she still received.

"A lot has happened lately. You've regained your memories and we allied ourselves with the Autobots. In the same way many things have changed, but there is one thing that still has yet to change over the years I've been SIC. Your hatred for me hasn't decreased, but instead has grown over time. You act like I'm a monster and that I should be destroyed. Therefore I have come to a decision." Crimsonbreak began. She unstrapped the sword from her back and threw it to the side so there would be no way for her to reach it. "If you truly wish to kill me, then do so now. I will not fight back and the others will not save me. If you do not kill me, then please grant me your trust as your SIC, if not for me then for Winterstreak."

Silence.

There was nothing but silence in the room after that. No one dared move in fear of the consequences if they did kill the SIC and Winterstreak's sparkmate. They then realized that she was serious and that Winterstreak wouldn't intervene nor would there be any punishment from him if they did. Her sword was still on the ground several feet away from her. They went to end everything when they saw her cringe and lower her head. They all took out there swords and Crimsonbreak prepared for the worst and waited for the first strike. However, that never happened.

"We're hypocrites aren't we? We hated the Dark One yet believed everything he ever said about cyberninjas like you." an orange cyberninja sighed as she dropped her sword to the ground with a loud clank. Crimsonbreak looked at her with wide, thankful eyes. She stared in shock as everyone slowly dropped their swords shamefully. The same femme walked up and grabbed Crimsonbreak's sword gently. She then knelt before the red ninja and held up the sword. "I'm sorry we pushed you to such drastic measures to make us see that we were wrong."

"All is forgiven." Crimsonbreak answered happily before hugging the orange ninja in front of her. The others stood there in surprise and watched as Crimsonbreak slowly returned her sword to its place on her back. She faced her team and saw at the back Winterstreak watching with smiling eyes. She ran up and hugged him happily. They were just glad that the others didn't hate her anymore and finally accepted the fact that she wasn't a monster. Smokescreen, out in the hall, had heard everything that happened and smiled.

"It's about time that conflict resolved itself." The young Prime whispered to himself. He hated seeing Crimsonbreak treated that way so it was a relief to see that she was accepted among her people. He turned to go find Solus when he literally crashed right into her. She was currently in her 'Arcee form' as they called it. "Oops sorry, Solus, didn't see ya there."

"It's alright Smokescreen, I was looking for you anyways. My brothers are starting to get impatient with the slow planning." Solus huffed. They went into another so they could talk privately. "Look, my brothers are pain in the afts, but can you blame them? Most of them haven't been in any form of a war since Unicron, I'm not even sure fighting to banish Megatronus counts. We need them but I'm not sure how long I can keep them willing to fight before most of them decide to return to the Pocket Dimension."

"If they're not willing to stand up for what's right then let them leave. By what I've seen, everything you said was right. You do fight a lot, you do hurt others, and sometimes you act like you shouldn't be a Prime. But there is something in every single member of the Thirteen that if you put together, would make a true Prime." Smokescreen shot back. Solus looked slightly taken back by his words but smirked slightly.

"Ah so you are catching on fast, and not just because of the Matrix either. I can't say exactly who will stay but I know of a few. I'm for sure staying in this war of course, Winterstreak would never abandon his team or Crimsonbreak, Nexus and Ravage are too stubborn to back down, and Alpha Trion would probably stay with Firestrike, Silverspark, and Starscream. The others we would be lucky if they stayed much longer." Solus answered. Smokescreen sighed in frustration and rubbed his forehelm.

"Do me a favor and get your brothers, Optimus, Prowl, and Crimsonbreak together for an emergency meeting. If the Thirteen drops out of the war then our chances of survival, let alone winning the war, are slim at best. If the Thirteen want a plan then they're gonna have to help us make one." He then turned and left the room. Solus stared after him in surprise and slight concern. She decided that it was best to just go along with whatever he was planning and went to gather the requested bots. At the meeting everyone waited anxiously to find out what it was all about.

"Stop freaking out, we're just planning our next move. Put a little faith in the poor mech why don't ya?" Solus grumbled in annoyance. She looked over to Crimsonbreak and Winterstreak, who both looked like a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Solus smiled and knew that this could only mean one thing: Crimsonbreak was finally accepted by the others. She recalled the day that she had found Winterstreak after years of not seeing him and how he had told her about his "little crush".

**Flashback**

Arcee (still in disguise) hid behind a crumbling wall with her blaster whirring, ready to shoot again at any Decepticon nearby. When she heard movement coming her way she jumped out and aimed her blaster at the culprit. She barely stopped herself in time when she saw that it was in fact Winterstreak Prime, her brother. They began to catch up on everything that'd happened to them since the last time they met.

"So who's this mystery femme I hear you've fallen for?" Arcee asked with a smirk. Winterstreak rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked away. He hadn't expected her to find out so quickly. He sighed and began to explain who Crimsonbreak was and how he met her. Arcee was surprised to find out that the femme happened to be a red cyberninja but she, unlike many others, didn't judge her so quickly. "So why are you this far out of your territory?"

"Crim was taken by cons and I'm trying to get her back….and it's kinda my fault she's in this situation." He admitted sadly. They'd just started dating and no one but Crimsonbreak's family, Yellowbeam, and Fernblaze knew about it. Flashes of memories went through his mind. _"I'm not going to leave you out here to die!"_ _Winterstreak yelled as he grabbed Crimsonbreak's shoulder's in fear. "Everyone wants me dead anyways! I might as well die proving them wrong!" Crimsonbreak shot back as she motioned to the team. She hugged him and pushed him to safety before running back to hold off the cons._

"Congrats Wints, your first femmefriend and you get her captured by the enemy." Arcee chuckled in amusement. Winterstreak rolled his eyes and shrugged. He studied his sister for a second before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He'd heard rumors about Solus and Soundwave's blooming relationship and how she left him. He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Uh huh, says the one who left Soundwave because you thought it wasn't right!" Winterstreak snapped.

**End flashback**

Solus was brought out of her thoughts when the meeting finally began. Everything seemed to be going fine until Crimsonbreak completely spaced out. Winterstreak got worried and put a hand on her shoulder but she still didn't move. The others noticed and began to get worried. Crimsonbreak gasped in pain and shock and put a hand on her head.

"Crimsonbreak? Crim what's wrong? You gotta speak." Winterstreak said softly. He was calm on the outside but on the inside he was completely freaking out. His sparkmate had spaced out then gasped like she was in pain. Crimsonbreak looked him dead in the eyes with a look that answered all his questions in a sparkbeat. He gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Is he…?"

"He's here…on Earth…The Dark One has returned!" Crimsonbreak exclaimed.

* * *

**Oh scrap the Dark One has returned!**

**And here's the announcement I promised:**

**I AM LEAVING FANFICTION!**

**Haha JK just making sure you were paying attention**

**My friend venomousDreamer and I are cowriting a story together! In a way we're writing it sorta like we're our own OC's if that makes any sense. You should all check it out! The 2nd chapter so far is the only one I've written alone but we both did CH 1.**

**It's called *drum roll* Euterpe! Here's the summary:**

**What happens when two Decepticons find out everything they know is a lie? Will they join the Autobots and their sister? Or have they gone too far to turn back now?  
Transformers - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Jazz/Sideswipe**

**Well that's it for now! Till all are one!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Shadow Katakura: **Sweet I like it. And holy crap is right!

**Anne:** Thanks :)

**Miko873:** Haha glad you're interested in my little old story :) Here's the next chapter!

**Guys I just wanted to say something: I know I've changed several things about the Rescue Bots in my story but it's kinda necessary to do what I've been planning. They kinda expanded the firehouse into the tunnels so everyone had somewhere to stay. I'm saying this now to avoid conflict in the future.**

**Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Crimsonbreak's vision**

Griffin Rock was engulfed in flames, the fire destroying everything in its path. The terrified and pain filled screams from the innocent citizens echoed through Crimsonbreak's skull as she ran to get to the firehouse. The ground broke and crumpled beneath her feet and she found herself falling into a dark, pitch black void. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Suddenly she stopped falling but was hovering in space. Without warning a pair of giant dark purple eyes appeared in front of her, startling her greatly.

"Now not even Earth is safe." The Dark One cackled. Crimsonbreak's eyes widened in fear. A bright white light flashed and pain filled her head. Images of her past betrayals and of ones being foretold whipped through her mind. The one that shook her the most was the sight of Winterstreak with her sword in his chest, dying on the ground. The Autobots and the Thirteen excluding The Fallen were about to be executed. There were also most of the cyberninjas, a few standing by Crimsonbreak's side. "Join me!"

"Never!" Crimsonbreak screamed.

**End vision**

"Crimsonbreak? Crim what's wrong? You gotta speak." A gentle voice brought Crimsonbreak out of the vision. She could faintly feel a strong hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up and stared her sparkmate dead in the eye. She was sure that the fear was clear and that he could clearly understand what was going on. Winterstreak grabbed both of her shoulders. "Is he…?"

"He's here…on Earth…The Dark One has returned!" Crimsonbreak exclaimed. Winterstreak hugged her as she began to tremble in fear. The others in the room looked at each other in shock and concern. They had no idea what The Dark One could and would do to the cyberninjas, especially Crimsonbreak. Winterstreak helped Crimsonbreak stand and looked up at the bots.

"I'm going to take Crimsonbreak to our room so she can get some rest. Nightshade will be here in a few minutes to take our place in the meeting." Winterstreak informed. He didn't bother waiting for an answer before they left the room and went straight to where they were staying. When they got there they sat on the bed with Crimsonbreak in Winterstreak's arms. Her eyes seemed to be distant and empty. "Crim I promise he won't get you. The others trust you now, they're willing to follow your command if I put you in charge, they'll defend you."

"You don't get it Wints! I wasn't safe on Cybertron and I'm still not safe on Earth. He's going to ally himself with the Decepticons and you know it! When it was just him against me it was easy to handle what he was doing. He'll soon have an army on his side! You can't promise that he won't get me because it's inevitable. Prima told me I have a darkness in my spark, but it's different and even Primus is unfamiliar with it. What am I going to do? I can't go back to what I almost became, I just can't!" Crimsonbreak snapped. Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face in his chest. She didn't mean to be so harsh, but she was beginning to get tired of continuously running from who she was.

"Then stop fighting it. It was one thing trying to help you fight it while the others continued to go against you, but at least then you were willing to fight! You're giving up on everything you've been fighting for. You don't have to say it but the way you're acting it's plain as day. If you don't want to fight anymore then there's nothing more I can do to help you." Winterstreak retorted as he stood and glared at her. Crimsonbreak's eyes widened and she stared in shock as he began to leave the room.

"P-Please don't go…you're the only thing keeping me from snapping completely. I love you, Wints, but I don't know how long I can keep this up. It gets harder to control every day and I can't stop it on my own." Crimsonbreak pleaded softly. Her words, however, fell on deaf ears as Winterstreak continued to leave the room. As he left, so did any chance of her winning the internal battle she'd been fighting her entire life. She looked over at the desk sadly and knew what she had to do to protect the ones she loved.

**Darkmount (haha I now know what the Decepticon capital is!)**

The Decepticons were currently plotting, trying to come up with a way to turn the tables in their favor. Now that the Autobots had most of the Thirteen, more allies, Starscream, Soundwave, and the cyberninjas they were beginning have a better army than the much larger Decepticon one. Their plotting, however, was interrupted when a violet cyberninja strode into the room with narrowed eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive. Megatron, may I introduce you to the cyberninja commonly known as The Dark One?" The Fallen introduced as he motioned to The Dark One who continued to walk in silence. Megatron smirked slightly in approval. He'd heard many rumors about The Dark One and how he was the cause of many red cyberninja deaths. "Your little pet knows of your arrival I presume?"

"She still refuses to become what every other red cyberninja was, but that's almost no longer a problem and soon she will join me." He answered darkly. Knockout scoffed, earning death glare from The Dark One, causing him to back off. "I assume you already know that the cyberninja I speak of is Crimsonbreak considering she is the only red one left. Once I can control her mind, I can use her powers for my own gain."

"And why, pray tell, have you come to us?" Megatron asked. The Dark One smirked behind his mask, put a fist against his chest, and bowed in respect to the warlord before him.

"I believe with her power we can end this war once and for all, we just need to get her to cooperate."

**Autobot/Rescue Bot base, midnight**

Crimsonbreak slipped into the main room of the base clutching a note sadly to her chest. She placed it on the human sized computer and ran out of the base. The air outside was crisp and cool, something she was thankful for. She ran as fast as she could down to the docks to the captain who she'd talked to earlier to take her to the mainland. The old man smiled at her and tipped his head in greeting. She bowed slightly and got on the ship. She sat outside near the front of the boat.

"Miss, if I may ask, why are you leaving your friends? Don't they need ya to fight that war?" the captain asked from his post. Crimsonbreak hesitated in answering him. She didn't know whether or not she could tell him exactly what was troubling her. The man saw this and sighed slightly. "You're in an argument with someone close to you. You don't know how to fix the problem so you're running away, am I correct?"

"That's pretty much it, but I'd rather not talk about it, sir. It's been a long day and after everything that's happened…" Crimsonbreak trailed off as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew she had to stay on the run if she wanted to keep the others safe and make sure that she never became what The Dark One wanted her to be. She was now on her own, and perhaps that was for the best. She thought about the other thing she had placed in the envelope with the letter.

**The next day**

Winterstreak was pissed. Not at Crimsonbreak, not at his brothers and sister, not at the cons or the bots, but at himself. Everyone was currently searching for Crimsonbreak who'd disappeared during the night. Cody was checking the main room when he stumbled upon the letter and ran to find Winterstreak. His spark sunk at what it said.

_Winterstreak,  
You're right, it is impossible for you to help me if I give up on myself, but I can't fight any longer. It's taken so much out of me and I can't bear to see any of the team, bot or ninja, hurt because I couldn't control this. I'm sorry for putting you through this and I wish you all the best of luck. I love you Prime, always have and always will, but I'm afraid we must say our goodbyes. At least for now.  
-Crimsonbreak_

A hard lump formed in Winterstreak's throat and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He also found inside the envelope the necklace he'd given her the day he asked her to be his sparkmate. She rarely wore it, being caught in the middle of a war and all, but he knew she loved it and when she did wear it, it was always a special occasion. He fell to his knees and held his head in his hands and fought back the tears threatening him. He always feared that something would drive her over the edge, to make her run away, but he never imagined it would be him who caused her to leave. When the others found him they began to question him.

"S-She's gone…she ran away because of a stupid fight last night and I said something stupid. She thinks that she can't fight The Dark One anymore because of me!" Winterstreak sobbed. Most of the cyberninjas were shocked to see their usually calm and collected leader break down in such a way. It was sparkbreaking to see how broken he was over this. Fernblaze narrowed her eyes and turned to the team.

"Okay give the guy some space people! I know we're all in shock but sheesh, she's his sparkmate! I want everyone out except Solus and June by the time I say three!" Fernblaze ordered. Everyone got out before she could even say another word. She smirked and left as well as Solus and June tried to help Winterstreak calm down. Fernblaze looked up at Solus with a hard stare. "We have to get Crim back."

**Later that day, where the people from Jasper are relocated**

Winterstreak, Nightshade, Fernblaze, and Yellowbeam walked out of the ground bridge in human form and took in their surroundings. The other cyberninjas were scouting out other possible locations. With Crimsonbreak's teleportation power she could be anywhere on Earth but at least they had one clue. They knew that now everyone there knew what they were they'd have to be on guard. They decided to divide and see if anyone could give them information. They knew Miko would go somewhere familiar in case of an emergency and the others needed her. Maybe the humans had seen her?

"Well if it isn't Darby's little friend!" Lapis hear a voice shout from behind him. He snarled and turned to see Vince. Apparently he wasn't there when he turned cyberninja in front of everyone else. The bully and his goons stormed up, with Sierra watching curiously. Lapis crossed his arms and stood his ground. He just thanked Primus that Winterstreak wasn't around. "What's a freak like you doing here?"

"For your information I'm on a rescue mission. Have you seen Miko or a red ninja?" Lapis answered calmly. He resisted the urge to just knock this kid's teeth out for being an aft to his friends. He hadn't forgotten about how he broke his nose during their last visit. He didn't exactly like being called a "freak" either.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't. Why would I tell you?" Vince sneered. Lapis growled dangerously and clenched his fists. He suddenly grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall, turning cyberninja in the process. Vince, for the first time, looked truly terrified. "H-Hey man, what gives?"

"You listen here you worthless piece of slag! Crimsonbreak aka Miko is desperately needed in order to defeat the Decepticons. You _will_ tell me everything I need to know without hesitation. So I have one question for you at the moment. Are you feeling lucky, punk?" Nightshade growled. Vince stared in fear at the cyberninja holding him against the wall.

"I'll tell you whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!" he pleaded. Nightshade smirked. Now they were getting somewhere.

* * *

**HOLY MOTHER OF PRIMUS I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!**

**Sorry for the wait guys, I've been sidetracked by school ending, playing a trashcan as a snare drum in the 4th of July parade, going to Seattle, and Vacation Bible School, and helping venomousDreamer with our story Euterpe.**

**Okay enough excuses but I have to say something (spoiler alert for the last episode of TFP, haven't watched it? Skip the next 2 paragraphs).**

**HOLY SCRAP DID ANYBODY ELSE CRY DURING THE LAST EPISODE?! It was a mix of (spoiler alert) Bee "dying", his voicebox being repaired, Soundwave getting sent to the Shadowzone (man the humans are trolls), and the fact that it's the LAST FREAKING EPISODE that killed me.**

**"MEGATRON! You took my voice, now you won't rob anyone of anything ever again!" Bee is just amazing :)**

**Oh! And I have an announcement! The poll for the songfic is now closed and the winning song is Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. I'm thinking about making it about Bumblebee :)**

**Okay my rant's over. Reviews are welcomed as always :)**

**Until all are one!**


End file.
